Magenta Days
by desichan17
Summary: This is a collab between me and my friend Cass. A story of falling in love of the first time in high school. A story of a group of friends who learn falling in love for the first time isn't as easy as it sounds, but they can do it if they stick together!
1. Chapter 1

This is an RP between me and my friend Cass (Ucihaprincess16).  
This is just to clear a few things up, and who plays who!!!

Cass: Teah, Casana, Naruto, Sasori, Konkuro, Teah's mother, Minoto, and in the beginning Sasuke (chapters 1-3)  
Me: Shippo, Deidara, Sasuke ( 4 onward), Ashley, Taiyo, Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi and Fai

* * *

St-Shinobiville was a small but prosperous town in Japan, about 4 hours outside of Tokyo. The population was around 20,000 give or take per capita. There were farmers located around, some businesses, lush forests, and a beautiful lake.

It was a perfect little college town, mostly consisting of the locals and the college students. The University of Shinobiville wasn't as big as the universities in Tokyo, but it was just as well.

Over at St-Shinobi High School, it just so happened that a new student had transferred there today.

* * *

"All right miss, I'll just hand you the registration papers for you to fill out and you should be good to go." The woman behind the desk said as she slid a couple of papers on a clipboard across the desk to the girl.

"Okay, thank you." The girl took the clipboard and sat herself down at one of the chairs in the waiting room.

She was Orivia Uchiha, or Teah as she preferred to be called. She was from Ireland, and had moved to town with her mother shortly after her father passed away from terminal cancer. She had long black hair, violet eyes, and like most Irish people, was very pale. She was 17 years old, and usually dressed in red, white and black combinations.

Itachi and Sasuke, who were popular boys of the town, were her cousins. Her mother had decided to move here to be close to the in-laws in case of anything.

Now Teah sat there, filling out the registration papers. She was starting at the school tomorrow.

"Hey, are you new around here?"

Teah looked up to see another student that had just walked in. She looked about her age, with bright green eyes and pink hair, dressed in a red shirt with green and white shorts.

"Oh, yeah." Teah nodded. "Yeah, I'm new."

"Figured as much." The girl said. "I'm Sakura Haruno, by the way."

"Hi, I'm Orivia Uchiha. But call me Teah." Teah said with a small smile.

"Hey, I like your accent." Sakura said, tapping her finger to her chin. "Where are you from? Scotland?"

"No, Ireland."

"Oh! Damn, I always get those two mixed up!"

Teah let out a nervous laugh. "It's okay, it's okay. It's a common mistake, don't worry about it."

"Okay!" Sakura grinned, and then went over to the desk to hand over a note from a teacher.

The pretty much silent room was erupted into noise when the door burst open, hitting the wall rather roughly. A hall monitor stood in the door with a grim face, and a hand clapped down on a young boy's shoulder, who had a goofy smile.

He had messy silver hair that hung in his face, almost covering his eyes, which were bright pink, and a deep purple near the pupil. His multiple ear piercing shone in the light, as did his piercing under his lower lip. He was wearing a loose black tee with black letters spelling 'Fuck the System' and tight black jeans, with several chains hanging. On his wrist he wore thick black bands, with dull spikes.

The woman behind the desk glanced at the boy, and sighed. "Good morning Shippo. Getting in trouble already?"

"Yes Ma'am!!" He gave her a light salute, but his focus drifted to the two other females. He offered Sakura a nod, but raised a brow at Teah. Curious, he slipped from his holder; He walked over to the girl, offering a warm smile. "Ello there Miss !" His eyes drifted to her papers, reading the name. "Orivia eh?" He took the girls hand and gently kissed it, smiling up at her. "What a beautiful name"

The woman stood and rolled her eyes. "Alright romeo, zip it. What are you in here for?"

"Aww Miss, it wasn't that bad!!"

The hall monitor stared at the boy like he was a mutant. "Are you crazy?! You stuck a paint bomb in the Gym teachers car!!!"

The silver haired boy simply shrugged. "I don't like that couch, he's rude and uptight. Plus he raised his voice at lil' Tai-Tai, and no one messes with Tai-Tai" His voice held a hint of humor when he saw the monitor's hand twitched. He knew the man wanted to knock him upside the head, though most adults did. He turned his attention back to Teah and gave a warm smile.

"I'm not sure what it is, but something about you seems quite familiar."

It was hard to describe Teah's emotions right then, since she rapidly went from passive, to surprised, to curious and then to shocked, then back to surprised. She was most especially unable to get over the fact that he'd kissed her hand. No one had done that before. Not to mention the compliment he gave on her name.

Finding her voice, Teah cleared her throat as she shifted a bit. "Ah, well, Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha are my cousins and sometimes people say we look a bit alike."

Sakura observed the scene before her and giggled before she left the office. Boy did she have some interesting gossip.

"By the way, call her Teah, she likes that." The rosette whispered to Shippo before she left.

_He's clearly a bad boy, but he seems pretty nice.._. Teah thought, looking Shippo over as she tried to busy herself filling in the papers. _He has interesting eyes, too...and I thought I did, but now I've seen everything!_

She wasn't quite sure what to make of him, since he seemed to look like what the girls called, a "badass", but he seemed nice at the same time. Then again, he wasn't causing her any grief or anything, although she was feeling kind of nervous since meeting new people did that to her.

Her hand tingled and she blushed a little bit again, and lowered her gaze to try to hide it.

Shippo chuckled at the girls clear confusion, though gasped when he heard who she was related to. "Oi! Itachi…Ah!! You mean Dumpling-chan? HA! Tai-Tai is always hanging with that block, though she has that strange pet name for him…." His thoughts wandered for a bit, but then he turned back to the girl and gave a light laugh. "So…Your new here…Teah?"

The woman sighed and rolled her eyes with a smile. "Shippo"

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Seeing as your clearly already friendly with this young lady, would you please help her get settled? I have a meeting to attend"

Shippo smiled and placed his arm on his lower chest and gently bowed his head. "As you wish My'Lady"

The woman rolled her eyes and playfully swatted him with her files as she walked from the room. She gently closed the door, leaving them alone.

The silver haired boy lend against the woman's desk, eyeing Teah. She was quite attractive, even more of a looker then her cousins. His eyes scanned the girl, carefully summoning her up, before speaking. "So Teah, wanna go for a walk? I can help ya get a layout of the joint!"

_Dumpling-Chan?_ Teah thought, unable to a giggle. _Oh boy, now I have blackmail!_ "Sure, that'd be great! I don't know my way around here anyway." She finished with the registration papers and placed them on the desk.

She couldn't help but study Shippo a bit more as her eyes strained back to him. Although she wasn't very fond of his choice of clothing, but she had to admit that he was a cutie, not to mention his interesting pink eyes. The way he smiled, it just seemed to make her feel even more shy.

_So he apparently knows Itachi, I guess through that "Tai-Tai" girl he mentioned._

"Ah, um, just out of curiosity, you know Itachi?" She asked, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

The silver haired boy raised a brow at her smile, but didn't ask. He learned the hard way that woman's thoughts are best kept silent. Though he did catch he small glimpses, he didn't react. It was cute how shy she was being really.

"Great! I'll give ya a great tour. I know every corner, and hidden corner of this hell of bricks" He gave her a carefree smile and grabbed her hand, leading her from the office.

At her question, he was silent for a moment, then glanced back at the girl, his eyes cheerfully closing. "Sure I know Dumpling-chan. He and Tai-Tai are best friends. She always calls him Nii-san…" The boy paused, realizing he mentioned his black haired friend several times, but never said who she was. "Sorry about that! Tai-Tai's real name is Taiyo. I …well…Let's just say we're good friends"

"Taiyo...Taiyo..." Teah mumbled to herself, trying to remember the name. "Ah, I think I may have heard her name before. Sasuke and I sometimes exchange e-mails and he mentions some things about Itachi hanging out a lot with a girl he referred to as Taiyo."

She looked around the hallways a bit, trying to hide the little blush on her cheeks since he was holding her hand.

There was a small room they passed, and a few students were sitting around inside of it, but it didn't look like a class was going on. It looked more like they were hanging out. They all wore black jackets with red clouds printed on them.

Teah stared and was confused, since she noticed Itachi among them also. She looked at Shippo and stopped walking.

"Um, Shippo, right? Ah...what's going on in that classroom over there?" She pointed to the indicated room. "Are they some kind of...gang?"

Shippo looked over to where the girl was pointing, and smiled lightly. She was bound to find out at some point, so might as well just tell her while she was ahead right? "Ya, they call themselves the Akatsuki. Not too bad, though they sure know how to keep the local police on their toes"

He chuckled and looked at the girl with curious eyes. "Never thought your 'perfect' lil' cuz could be tied up in that crud huh?" He glanced back at the room, staring at Itachi for a moment, then back at the girl, with a small smile.

"Wanna make a menace of ourselves? I'm sure Itachi would just LOVE to see me!" His tone was humorous, but held a bit of a cold snicker. He knew quite well that the Uchiha boy hated him with a burning passion, which is why he loved to bug the shit out of him. "Whatta ya say? You'll get to say hi to your cuzy as well!"

Teah tried to suppress a laugh as she covered her mouth with her hands. She couldn't believe what he was saying! It sounded pretty risky.

"Well I don't see any harm in some fun, and with me around he'll be a bit calmer." Teah said under her breath. "I'm guessing that you two don't really get along?"

Her eyes drifted to the room where the "Akatsuki" gang were sitting around, still unaware of their presence. Itachi was speaking with a student that had blue hair and blue skin, along with gill-like markings, with his back to the doorway. She couldn't make out what anyone in the room was saying, except for one guy who was yelling profanity and waving a necklace in his hand.

She looked back at Shippo and couldn't help but smile a little. Normally she disagreed with this kind of behaviour, but for some reason she found herself actually having fun.

The silver haired boy smirked and snuck to the doorway. "Alright, I'll run in first"  
Without another word, he quietly snuck into the room, and up behind the Uchiha. Before anyone could tell he was there, he ran and jumped on Itachi's back, making the boy yelp. "Dumpling-Chan!!"

Once Itachi got over the shock of being attacked, he let out a growl and looked over his shoulder, glaring at the Shippo. "If you want to live to see tomorrow, get the hell off my back!!!"

Of course, Shippo took no warning and waved at Kisame. "Ello Captin Gills!" He gave a big smile, then looked over his own shoulder at the door. "Alright, come in, its all clear!"

Teah hesitated, and peeked into the room before walking in. She grinned a bit sheepishly at her cousin.

"H-Hey Itachi, um, didn't expect to see you here. I just transferred here."

Hidan whistled at her. "Damn, Itachi! You never told us she was hot!"

Kisame laughed and slapped Shippo a highfive. "Hey yourself, Captain Silver."

"Um...I'll wait for you in the hall, Shippo." Teah said, feeling a bit nervous all of a sudden.

Konan suddenly jumped over to her, and then retained her usual unemotional demeanor. "You're pretty cool. I want to hang out with you, it's not often I get a girl buddy."

_Oh God no, why me?_ "Um, okay...uh..." Teah backed to the door a little. "I-I don't see why not."

Deidara looked up at the girl, and gave a soft smile. "Hey Itachi, your cousin's pretty cute yeah!"

Kin smiled and kissed Itachi's cheek, then ran to Teah, barely missing the Uchiha's fist.

The black haired boy grumbled under his breath, then looked at his female cousin, giving her a light smile. "Hey Teah….I'm glad you're here….But what are you doing here with THAT?" He pointed at Shippo, who merely stuck out his tounge.

Itachi threw the boy a glare, a cold look in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped then the door flew open.

A black blur shot by Teah and tackled Itachi who let out a yelp.

"Nii-san!!!"

Itachi's whole cold attitude melted as he looked down at the girl who was sitting on his chest, her amber eyes filled with worry. "Taiyo?"

"Nii-san!! You baka! You forgot lunch!" She swatted the boy's head, then handed him a bento. Itachi blushed and glared at her for embarrassing him, but she ignored him.

Taiyo stood, her long black hair falling to her calfs. Messy bangs fell in his eyes and stood out against her pale skin. She looked rather bright next to Itachi since he was in all black, where as she was in a neon blue tank and white capris. She spotted Teah and tilted her head. "Who are you?"

Feeling like a sore thumb, Teah backed to the doorway and managed a smile at Taiyo. "I-I'm Orivia Uchiha, I'm Itachi's cousin." She turned to her cousin. "And I ran into Shippo at the office and he offered to help show me around here, since I'm new here now, obviously. And we better go, yeah?" She looked to the silver-haired boy with a look that said "Let's get the hell out of here!".

"Hey, nice meeting you!" Kisame called, waving to her. "Hope you like it here!"

"Thanks...n-nice meeting you all...see you later..." Teah couldn't take it any longer and went back out into the hallway.

Sakura, who'd been passing by, stopped to look and grinned.

"Don't worry, the Akatsuki's pretty harmless." She assured. "They can be pretty mischievous, but trust me, it's all cool."

"Sure...sure." Teah managed.

"You'll do fine." Sakura winked at her and then continued off down the hallway.

Shippo smiled and patted Taiyo's head before slipping from the room. He slid an arm around Teah's shoulders and gave her a big smile.

"Ello there! Trying to escape already? The fun's barely started!!" He gave a light laugh, then caught sight off the leaving pink haired girl. "Hmm…Sakura-chan, sweet girl, though I think she's a bit of a flirt. But I heard what she said and she was right! You do fine! Besides, you your killer looks, who wouldn't chase after you?"

He chuckled and started to lead the girl down the all, away from the akatsuki and towards the music hall.

"Down here is the music hall. You play?"

Teah couldn't help but blush, her cheeks as red as her shirt, partly from his compliment and the fact he had his arm around her shoulders. She'd never been so close to a guy outside her family before, especially not like this.

Barely hearing his question, she blinked. "Oh, oh! Yeah, I play the piano." She peeked into the room and saw a large, black stage piano in the music room. "I played it a lot when I was kid, but I don't as much these days. Every now and then I take the time to play a tune or two."

It was true, she liked playing on the piano for the fun of it, as a hobby. A lot of her relatives insisted she make a career in playing the piano, but it just wasn't her dream job. She loved to play, but wasn't fond of the idea of making a career out of it. She wasn't sure what her dream career was.

"It's been a while..." Teah recalled. "Maybe I'll take up music class after all."

A student passed them in the hallway and smiled at them as she went by.

"Hey, how's it going?" The girl said.

Teah smiled a little. "Pretty good."

The girl looked about a year older than Teah, with medium-length brown hair and bright ocean blue eyes, contrasting with her pale skin. She was Casana Kusabana, who had transferred to the school a few years ago from Canada.

The silver haired boy gave a soft smile. "Do you now? That's cool! The only thing I can play is the drums." He fell silent and stared in the music room for a moment, before tearing his eyes away. He hated that room, very much, though he never told why.

His thoughts returned the current moment and when Shippo saw the new arrivel, he smiled and gave the girl a soft nod. "Ello! Hows it going Casana? This is Teah, she's new" The silver haired boy smiled at Teah then looked back at Casana. "She's Itachi's cousin"

His smile was warm as always, though his mind was off in a daze. He wasn't in such a cheery mood anymore, but neh, he was a wonderful actor. Hmm…maybe he should be an actor….

The boy mentally kicked himself for letting his thoughts wander again and turned back to the girls with a softer smile.

"Oh, yeah, I heard you mentioned around through Sasuke and Itachi." Casana nodded and smiled. "Nice to meet you! Have a good day."

"Yeah, you too." Teah waved at her down the hall, and watched as she passed the Akatsuki room and was glomped by someone in the doorway, and she guessed it was Taiyo.

She giggled and then turned back to her "tour guide" as she had earlier noticed something uneasy about his body language. "Hey, does the school have a library?"

"Oh, Teah." Came a voice from behind them.

They turned and met with Sasuke, who was on his way back to his class. He smiled a little and cast a wary glance toward the silver-haired boy.

"Oh, hey Sasuke. It's been a while." Teah said and smiled.

"I thought I heard mom mention that you and Aunt Ilyani were moving here." Sasuke recalled, and then looked at Shippo. "Well, Shippo. I didn't expect you guys to find each other. Just you be careful what you say and do to her, got that?"

Shippo watched Casana walk away, and smirked when he saw she was taken down. There was no doubt in his mind who did the action. At the girls question Shippo turned and was going to answer, but was interrupted by Sasuke.

The silver haired boy gave a cold smirk when he saw the wary look. With Itachi being his elder brother, he was sure Sasuke had been told of his 'devious' acts and knew the boy wasn't bound to trust him. Which is why he loved to fuck with the kids head.

"Say? Sasuke I am a gentleman! I would never say harsh words to such a kind woman and as far as 'Do' is concerned Itachi may have told you I'm a pervert, but he is quite wrong, I would never 'Do' anything to this young lady"

His eyes drifted to Teah and he gave a warm smile, though when he looked back at Sasuke, there was a cold look to them, as if he was trying warn the boy to watch his tounge. He knew Itachi wouldn't tell a child as young as Sasuke his past, but he knew the boy was bound to warn his younger sibling of something.

He sighed and turned back to Teah.

"By the way, yes they do have a library. Quite a large one at that"

Sasuke smirked and headed off. "Whatever you say, binky-boy."

The female Uchiha blinked a few times but decided not to comment, going back to the topic at hand.

"Sounds fantastic!" Teah said, shifting on her feet. "I have to confess something. Back in Ireland, I never really had a lot of friends, and so I usually went to the library to read and hide away so the kids wouldn't pick on me like they usually would." She didn't understand why she was talking about that to someone she'd only met, but he was nice to her, so it was refreshing.

"Now I bet my peers will make fun of my accent." She added under her breath, looking down at her shoes, kicking her foot against the linoleum.

Shippo blinked, then clenched his fist with a twitching eyebrow. _Binky boy?! Ohh!! I should knock ya one you limp noodle!!_ He sighed and turned back to the girl, listening to her carefully. When she was done, the boy gave her a gentle smile he had yet to show. Not thinking, he wrapped his arms around her in an embracive hug.

"….Teah, don't worry. I'm the same, on my old island I was a outcast, even my own parents outcasted me cause of my appearance. But you see, when I came out here….I tried to hide away as well. But you see….I made a mistake one day and well, lets just say I got in some trouble. But Taiyo bailed me out. She was my savior from my own loneliness"

He gazed at the girl with soft eyes and grabbed her hand gently. "Can I be your savior? I don't want you to lonely….your too wonderful to be hidden…besides…" He lend close, with a small smile. "I find your accent adorable"

Teah's eyes widened in utter surprise and she blushed a brilliant shade of red that rivaled her red shirt. His words sunk in and flowed into her mind, causing her heart to flutter like it never had before deep in her chest.

She was at loss for words, partly from his compliment, the hug, his opened up story and that he was smiling at her. Her cheeks heated up even more and she smiled.

"I never thought of it that way, but, you didn't need to ask. You _are_ my savior. It's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me, really...I can't thank you enough." Teah glanced away a bit shyly. "I guess we have more in common than I thought..."

From down the hall, in two different corners, dangerous ebony eyes watched the scene between the two of them.

And then the bell rang shrilly.

Shippo frowned when the bell rang then shrugged. "You don't really have class today but lets go meet up with some people!!" He stole a look around making sure no students were out yet and gave her a soft peck on the cheek. "Don'tcha worry your pretty little head. No matter how much trouble your in…call my name and I promise, I'll come to your aid!"

He smiled and grabbed her hand once more, leading her towards the lunch hall. "Ya hungry? I get my lunch for free" He gave her a cheery smile over his shoulder and led her into the lunch hall, unaware of the eyes watching her.

* * *

Taiyo who had been walking down the way spotted someone watching Shippo and Teah. Curious, she snuck up and grabbed the peepers shoulder. "Excuse me, but it's not nice to peek on people!"

The "peeker" pulled down the hood of his sweater and turned around, revealing to be Sasuke. "Well Taiyo, I know your opinion of Shippo differs from mine, but I do not trust him around my cousin."

* * *

YES this is an OC x OC / OC x Canon LOTS of characters. It's based off an RP we did on her old sight


	2. Chapter 2

A week passed since Teah had transferred to St-Shinobi High School, it was in late September at the time. It was now October 3rd, just right at the peak of Autumn. The leaves on the trees were already changing their colours and creating such a scenic atmosphere.

The air was crisp and cool, promising yet another cold winter. Farmers who sold and grew pumpkins were already setting up to get them out to the people who bought them for Halloween and to make various pumpkin dishes.

The locals were also preparing for the annual Fall Harvest Festival that was about two weeks away from now. It was a celebration held near the lake where they celebrated the year's great harvest and the beauty of Autumn. They held contests, games, dancing, karaoke and sold food and drinks produced from the harvest as refreshments. It was a great occasion, really bringing the entire community of the town together.

It was also a great event for a date, whether it was first date or a working relationship or marriage. In fact the teens of the town also liked to try to think of it like a school dance and go on a date there.

--

On that morning before school started, Teah joined Casana who was sitting on a picnic bench at the back of the school. She was looking out to the coloured trees in the surrounding area.

"You sure love nature, huh?" Teah smiled.

Casana giggled. "Yeah, I do. Most people find small, farming towns so boring and stupid, but I honestly think they're charming."

"I can imagine." Teah nodded. "I lived in a small, suburban city outside of Dublin, and it was all right, really."

"I'm from Morden, in Manitoba." Casana said, looking off to the distance. "It was pretty much a large but small city, outside a farming area."

"Sounds nice." Teah said, and looked at the brunette. "You miss Canada?"

"Yeah, I do. I do like it here, especially..." Casana's eyes then followed something, and a dreamy smile came to her face.

Teah stared at her, raising an eyebrow, and then followed her gaze. Over at a nearby picnic table sat the Akatsuki, who were chatting animatedly with each other. The Uchiha then saw that her friend was looking right at the blonde of the bunch, Deidara.

"Oh my goodness, you like Deidara!" Teah exclaimed.

"Shh!!" Casana hissed, blushing. "Keep your voice down!"

"I guess I should've known." Teah giggled. "That's cute!"

"I can't help it." The brunette fidgeted a little bit. "When I first moved here, I was like you. Scared and alone, very shy. I was teased a lot with a lot of Canadian stereotype jokes, and because I was so quiet and alone. Deidara...well, he reached out to me and became my first friend. Before I knew it, I fell in love with him."

"So what's the problem?"

"Huh?"

"I'm not a professional, but I do spend some time studying human behaviour and I can see the signs." Teah told her. "You're hesitating and feel shy about approaching him."

"Well...there's two reasons to that, I guess." Casana admitted. "One, I really don't want to freak him out or ruin our friendship. Plus...Taiyo likes him too, and she's my friend. I'd hate to betray her like that."

"I understand that. You feel that the possibilities of rejection and being right about that make it harder for you to just go out there and go for it. And along the way, you also have the dilemma of a friend who shares the same interest." Teah said, nodding her head as she noted this. "Well, do you have any kind of indication of how he feels about you?"

"I really don't know." Casana shrugged, looking toward the blonde. "I never really asked him, and he doesn't speak much about his love interest. Still, I just have a feeling he likes Taiyo."

"Why would you say that?" Teah sat back and crossed her legs, looking and sounding more an more like a psychiatrist.

"She's known him longer than I have, spends more time with him, and knows more about him than I do. I don't blame her, it's just how it happened, right? It's no one's fault. I don't know for sure, but I bet he does." She kicked her booted foot a bit. "I can't say I wouldn't be happy for them, because I really would. There's just a part of me that I guess would be bummed, and I don't really know why."

Teah thought for a moment, tapping her chin. "Well Casana, I think that's because we're only human. We feel bummed when we don't get something that we do want. But if I dig deeper, I think the reason you would be pretty bummed is because you do feel attached to him after how great he's been to you. You see that past his mischievous ways, he's a great guy and would treat you really well. You love him, and you feel that you'd miss out if he turned out to like someone else."

"...Yeah, that sums it up." Casana said with a little smile, and got down from the table. "I guess I'll find out sooner or later. I love him so much, and I'd kill to be his girlfriend. But, if he does pick Taiyo or any other girl, I'll accept it and move on."

"Atta girl." Teah patted her on the back.

"Thanks, Teah. I'll see you later." Casana waved and headed off to go sit and talk with the Akatsuki group.

"Sure." Teah murmured, and scanned the school grounds for Shippo, wondering if he arrived at school yet.

Arms draped over the girls shoulder and gently pulled her backwards into a loose hug. "Looking for me hmm?" Shippo gave a girl a weak smile and chucked lightly. He caught sight of Casana and smiled. "Girl talk? Hmm, you two really hit it off."

His eyes looked her over, then he raised a brow. "What did ya two talk about. You seemed trouble Teah" He gave a soft smile and hugged her a bit more. "Ya can tell me….come on."

He let her out of the hug, then grabbed her hand, leading her away. He hated seeing the girl troubled, plus he had something to ask her. He led her over to a table under a tree and took a seat.

"So…your truly starting to fit in huh? Heh, I told ya you'd do fine! Now, whats on that mind of yours?"

Teah blushed to the extreme, although she was used to the contact between them now. Over the past week they'd gotten a lot closer and were fast friends.

Although now, she was starting to question if she had stronger feelings than just friendship.

Snapping out of her daze, Teah dusted off her coat and shrugged. "Well, I found out she really likes Deidara over there." She pointed toward the blonde with her thumb. "She was telling about it, and said she couldn't really approach him about it because she was scared about ruining their friendship, and also because Taiyo likes him too. I give her some psychiatric advice, since I'm suuuuch a psychiatrist!" She laughed at that.

She looked back toward her friend over where the Akatsuki were at, and then back at Shippo as she went on with her story.

"But anyway, I gave her some advice and helped sorted out how she was feeling about it all. But she's taking a mature approach in the event that Deidara does turn out to like Taiyo or another girl, and I'd say that's a good step to take. I gotta say, I feel bad for her, but I can see she's quite a trouper. And hey, I know how she feels. Back in Ireland when I was in 6th grade, I liked this boy, Sammy Griffin. He was kind of popular, really smart and a sweet kid. Unfortunately, a couple of popular, snooty girls liked him too and when they found out I liked him, well, it became hell for me. Sammy eventually found out how I felt about him and he was nice about it, but turned me down since he liked one of the popular girls." She shook her head at this. "But anyway, that's about what we were talking about."

Shippo smiled gently and hugged the girl. "Nah! Your such a sweety!!" He chuckled and sighed gently, staring up at the sky. "Taiyo does have a crush on the blondie…but ya know, if she knew Casana liked him, she would do everything under the sun to help get them together"

He looked at Teah and smiled. Those girls weren't the only ones having trouble with their hearts. He was too, everytime he looked at Teah he felt his heart tug at him to make a move, yet he couldn't. Something about her, he just couldn't be his usual player self. She was different, and he loved it, but…did he love her? Lately he wasn't sure if he could honestly say no.

--

"Casana-chan!!" Taiyo glomped the girl, smiling bright. "Casana!! I have a HUUUGE favor!!" She let go and clapped her hands together in a prayer like move, lightly bowing her head. "I know you and Teah are good friends….so please help me!!" She smiled and grabbed the girls hand, and pointed her towards where Teah and Shippo sat, both smiling. "…Help me get them together!!!"

Casana let out a giggle as Taiyo glomped her and then followed her gaze toward the two. "I guess you've noticed too, eh? They do look so cute together, and I can see Teah's pretty chummy when he's around. Let's see what we can pull off!"

--

"You don't say?" Teah laughed, slapping her knee. "Well that's an interesting concept! Speaking of which, just out of curiosity, do you like anyone?"

The question was almost rhetorical since she too was confused about her feelings. Despite Shippo's more mischievous nature, she loved how he was a genuine sweet and charming guy at heart, always there to help out the people he cared for. She admired that greatly, and still couldn't get over how sweet he'd been since they met.

If anyone asked if she liked him, she wasn't sure if no was the honest answer.

----  
Taiyo cheered and grabbed her hand. "Come on!! Lets go see what we can do!"

Shippo raised a brow at her question but smiled. Though, it turned to a smirk when he saw Itachi walking by. The boy seemed to have heard Teah, for he was walking slow, as if hoping to hear his answer. Being ever so mean, he in a very flamboyant matter placed his hand over his heart and answered in a rather girly voice. "Oh of course! I'm MADLY in lveo with Dumpling-chan!! He's SOOO dreamy!"

Itachi froze in mid step and spun around, and stormed over, swatting The silver boy's head with his book, making him crack up laughing. When he finished harming the boy, he grumbled a threat and stormed off.

Shippo chuckled and ruffled his hair with one hand, letting it take back it untamed look. His eyes drifted to Teah and he smiled. "Nah, but I DO have my eyes on a certain someone….but she would never look at me that way, I'm far from good enough" He sighed then smiled. "I hope you don't cause…" He reached over and grabbed her hand. "I want to take you to the Fall Harvest Festival…."

The ravenette broke into laughter at Shippo's silly "love confession", and was then at loss for words. Wouldn't he have wanted to ask the girl he liked to the festival?

Unless maybe...

_Nah, no way he likes me. Probably just wants to go with one of his closer gal pals, right?_

Teah smiled and nodded. "I'd love to go to the festival with you, Shippo. It'll be fun!"

--

Overhearing, Casana turned to Taiyo and stifled her giggle. "Hey, I just heard Shippo ask her to the Fall Harvest Festival! I think it might be a sign."

Taiyo gasped, then smiled. "Yay!! Theres hope….Though I still have to get YOU with your date!" The black haired girl smiled and winked.

--

Shippo smiled and took the girls hand, kissing the top gently. "I'm very honored, but now I must be going" He stood and gave her a hug before winking and walking away.

The silver haired boy walked into the school and looked around. Lately he had been getting the feeling that someone had been watching him. Strange.

Teah waved after him and then hopped off the table to get into the school, since classes were beginning in about five minutes. Strangely, she felt as though she was being followed.

--

Casana blushed and frantically shook her head. "I-It's okay! Really, I can just go with a few friends or my family, it's all cool. I don't think Deidara would want to go with me anyway, oh well. I can just-" She realized what she said and clapped a hand over her mouth.

"...Ah, I better get inside before classes start. See you later, Tai!" She hurried off.

--~~--~~--

Later on that day, Teah was in the library during Study Hall working on some homework. She didn't seem to notice someone sneaking over quietly.

"Psst! Teah-nee-chan!"

"Huh?" She looked up to see Naruto Uzumaki, one of the students in her grade she'd made friends with. "Oh! Naruto!"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Oh, sure. What's up?"

"You notice Sasuke today?" Naruto sat in the chair across from her. "He seemed pretty pissed about something."

"Really?" Teah put her pencil in her textbook and closed it shut. "Why do you say that?"

"I don't know, he was just in a more sour mood than usual." Naruto replied with a shrug. "I think something's wrong, because he's not usually like this."

--

Taiyo sighed and gently shook her head with a smile and walked off.

--

Before Casana got far, someone grabbed the girl hand, spinning her around. Deidara. "Hey Casana! Can I have a minute?" The blonde boy smiled at the girl warmly, cheerfully closing his blue eyes. "I wanted to ask you a question…"

--

"Sasuke?" A hand was placed on Naruto's shoulder to say hello, then he sat next to Teah. Itachi. "What are you guys talking about my little brother for?"

His dark eyes drifted from Naruto to Teah. He had to admit he was shocked Naruto didn't know since the pair were best friends.

"Naruto has been noticing today that Sasuke seems to be bit more off than usual." Teah explained.

"Yeah! He's like all pissed or something. Maybe something's bothering him?" Naruto turned to the older brother. "Has he said anything about something that might have made him upset?"

_What if he knows that Shippo asked me to the festival...? Teah thought, biting her lip. I know he probably doesn't like him....mmm...no, Itachi's right there, I'd best not bring that up right now._

--

"Uh...sure, sure." Casana blushed a little and started to regret hurrying off. "What did you want?"

From a distance, Sasori watched his best friend and couldn't help but chuckle.

I wonder what the brat is up to this time...

The blonde stared for a short moment then smiled. "Well, I'm sure you know of the festival yeah. I was wondering….Would you like to go with me?" He looked away slightly, trying not to show a blush from his embarrassment. When he was around Casana he was easily flustered.

"Ah!" Casana squeaked, surprised. "Um, sure! I'd love to!"

--

Itachi looked from Naruto to Teah. "Well I know why. He's mad at Shippo for being too close with Teah." The black haired boy sighed, gently shaking his head. "I really hate him near you, but I guess I can't say too much" He stared down at the table, guilt hitting him hard. He had a feeling something was going on between Shippo and Teah but he couldn't say anything, since he had his own secret he was hiding from everyone.

He sighed and ruffled Naruto's hair. "Don't worry about it too much, I'll talk to him ok?"

"Ohhhh! So that's it! I guess that explains why he looks moodier when he sees them together!" Naruto said. "Well okay Itachi, you better! I hate to see my best buddy sad!"

"So do I." Teah agreed. _I wonder why they hate him so much. I know he's a bit of a mischievous type, but seriously, can you really hate someone so much?_ "For some reason, he called him Binky Boy."

"Hahahahahaha!!! Binky Boy!!" Naruto cracked up in hysterics, slapping his hand on the table. "Oh my God! Binky Boy!!"

Itachi blinked, slightly confused. "Binky Boy? What the hell?"

"Your no different Nii-san"

Itachi turned and smiled lightly when Taiyo walked over, lending on the table. "Hey guy! Ohh!! Teah, a certain brunette just got asked to the festival by a certain blonde!!"

--

Deidara gave her a warm smile and laughed lightly. "Great yeah!! Can't wait" The boy lend forward and kissed the girl forehead. "Catch ya later yeah" The boy winked, then walked off into the school.

Her cheeks were now a lovely shade of red, practically rivaling tomatoes, as Casana couldn't help but smile as she headed off into school also.

Sasori chuckled to himself as he watched the scene unfold. In fact, it gave him an idea.

He took his cell phone from his bag and sent a text message to the girl he liked, Ashley.

--

"You don't say?" Teah giggled, knowing was Taiyo was talking about. "Well! I'll be damned!"

"You going with someone, Tai?" Naruto asked her.

Taiyo blinked, then smiled warmly. "Silly, no one ever asks me to things like that, only girls like Teah and Casana get asked to things like that"

Itachi frowned at the girl with a sigh. The girl was overly confident in others and herself in many things, but when it came to matters such as these the girl felt she had nothing. It bothered him greatly, though he could never say anything.

--

Ashley, who was currently laying in the shade a tree, jumped when her phone vibrated. She quickly pulled out the cell and clicked a button, reading her new message.

The text from Sasori read _Hey Ash, if you're not busy after school, want to go get a soda at the Malte Shop?_

The girl blinked with shock as she read the text, then blushed lightly. Sasori wanted to meet her?! A smile spread on her face and she quickly replied. _Sure I'm free, I'll meet you after school!_

The girl jumped to her feet and hurried into the school to find her friend, she had to tell her!

Teah snorted and shook her head. "That's not true. There's someone there for everyone to go out with."

"Darn straight, Teah-nee-chan! Hey, Tai! How about that Konkuro? I bet you two would be great together!" Naruto piped up.

Right then, the bell rang. Just as the conversation was getting juicy.

--~~--~~--~~

After school that day, Teah was waiting outside with Casana while the latter girl was waiting for her parents to pick her up. They were going out of town for the weekend.

"So are you buying a new outfit for the festival?" Teah asked her.

Casana shrugged. "Not unless I have to. I hate clothes shopping."

"Seriously?" Teah blinked.

"Yeah." Casana smiled a bit. "Weird, isn't it?"

"It sure is!" Teah teased. "But it's okay, we all like or dislike something. I'm not fond of clothes shopping myself, but I guess if I had friends around, it wouldn't be so bad."

"Sure." Casana shrugged. "I guess I can look around the thrift store when I get back. I like thrift stores."

"There you go!" Teah patted her back. "Are you excited?"

"Yeah..." Casana blushed a little. "I can't wait. What about you?"

"Well...I've never been out with a guy before." Teah admitted. "It's my first time, and I've seriously got butterflies!"

Casana giggled. "Figured."

Teah poked her on the arm. "Oh, shut up."

"Make me." Casana stuck her tongue out at her playfully, and then saw her family's Toyota Hybrid pull up. "That's me. See you Monday, Te!" She hopped off the picnic table and headed to the car.

Teah waved after her and then got up herself, zipping her jacket tighter. She found herself glancing around the nearly empty schoolyard as the hour of twilight was slowly descending in.

_Give it up Teah, he's probably gone already_. She thought, her stomach falling in disappointment.

Before the thought had time to fully leave her head there was a soft chuckle in her ear. "Looking for me?" Shippo took a seat on the picnic table, giving the girl a lazy smile. "Sup?" His hair was messy as ever, and the wind was helping much, though the boy barely noticed, for he was only in a thin white tee and barely noticed the wind. "So, ya girls gossiping about clothes?"

Teah beamed happily and giggled. "Kind of. I'm surprised she hates clothes shopping. A rare species, I tell you." She noticed his choice of clothing and looked a bit concerned. If you knew Teah, you knew she could be a bit of a mother hen, always worrying about people around her. "Oh, aren't you cold in that? It's pretty chilly."

Shippo smiled gently. "No need to worry my dear, I barely even feel the wind. I messed up my nerve system. Only a few things can I feel." He lend forward and chuckled, taking the girls hand in his own, lacing their fingers together. "Thankfully I can sense human touch, especially yours."

He lend forward, his lips near her ear. "I like feeling your touch. Its warm….and gentle."

Blushing to her ears, Teah felt a warm shiver run up her spine and she found herself coming closer to him. Her heart pounded in her chest and warmed her insides.

"That's good you can feel human touch." She said softly, squeezing his hand back. "I'll give you my touch anytime you want it."

Her cheeks pinkened more as she realized what she said.

"Er...you know...uh..."

Shippo smiled and kissed the girl's cheek. "Hmm…Your adorable when you blush" He chuckled and kissed the very corner of her lips, before jumping off the table. "I'll catch ya later Teah. Can't wait for the festival" The boy winked and walked to the edge of the school grounds. He gave the girl one last wave before hopping on his bike, and speeding away.

Watching the silver-haired boy ride off on his bike, Teah could barely even move a muscle as her pale cheeks reddened even more and her eyes were wide with surprise. Her heart pounded and her skin tingled where he'd kissed her. And right at the corner of her lips no less!

Shaking her head, Teah then saw her mother pull up in their small car. She stood and got in, greeting her mother and then sitting there looking dazed on the ride to the mansion. Her mother, Iliyani, was going out of town for the weekend and wanted her to stay with her cousins.

They drove off, and Teah couldn't stop touching her cheek and corner of her mouth the entire ride.

--

Ashley took a deep breath as she walked up to the Malte shop. She had never seen Sasori outside of school and was not about to miss her chance. The girl walked in, tucking some black and blue strands of hair behind her ear as she looked around for the redhead.

"Hey, Ash." Sasori said as he came from the counter, handing Ashley her favourite soda. "I took the liberty of getting you your usual." He smiled a bit crookedly. "Want to go sit down?"

Ashley blinked and took the soda, blushing that he actually remembered. She sat next to the boy and gave him a soft smile. "Thanks for inviting me. It seems like we hadn't hang out in forever!" She gave a light laugh, trying to seem nervous as she twirled the straw in the soda, every now and then taking sips.

"It has been a while." Sasori agreed, nodding. "Actually Ash, I asked you here today because I....well, there was something I wanted to ask you. You can feel free to say no, but hear me out, okay?"

He took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

"Ashley, would you like to go to the Fall Harvest Festival with me?"

Ashley stared at the boy a moment, shock taking over. Though once it wore off, a blush took over her pale cheeks. Her deep purple eyes fell to her knees as she tried to bite down the blush. Cursing silently at her flustered appearance she looked up and gave a smile. "I'd love to Sasori!"

True fully the girl didn't think anyone would invite her, much less Sasori, the boy who she had only wished to have said such a thing. Needless to say, she was on cloud 9.

Although Sasori didn't smile very much, he sure did now, glad that Ashley had accepted his offer. He was glad that she accepted, the girl he'd liked for who knows how long.

"All right, great." Sasori said, looking happier than he usually would when he was in a good mood. "I'm glad, Ash. It'll be a lot of fun."

The girl nodded and trying not to over blush, but it was quite hard, especially when Sasori smiled like that. Without thinking she blurted out her thoughts "You have a really cute smile Sasori" She blushed a bit more, but this time didn't hid it. "..I like it, I hope I'll be able to make you smile more often" She gave a smile of her own and took a sip of the soda. She was really going with Sasori!

--

Itachi sighed and he stared down at his cell. He had texted Sasuke telling him to come home after school. He needed to talk to him about this whole ordeal with Teah. The black haired boy frowned and brushed some bangs from his face. The boy had to hurry, he didn't want Sasuke meeting Fai who was suppose to meet him here soon. Well he didn't want them to meet yet….

Meanwhile, Sasuke had just entered the Uchiha Mansion as he received Itachi's text. He checked it, then quietly made his way to Itachi's room, and texted back with:

_Open your bedroom door, Itachi._

He held back a chuckle as he waited for his brother to come out.

Itachi frowned at his brothers text and walked to the door. Opening it, he gently pulled his brother in the room, forcing back the scolding he wanted to give. Sometimes he was more a bother then needed. Settling with a simple roll of the eyes, Itachi led Sasuke over to the bed and sat him down, sitting across him from him in the desk chair.

"Sasuke…We need to talk. Your behavior lately is very annoying and I know it has to do with Teah and Shippo" The black haired boy stared at his younger brother a moment before speaking again. "….Why?"

Sighing, Sasuke knew this would come up. He stared at his feet, pondering what he could say in response.

"The truth is, I don't trust him." Sasuke admitted under his breath. "He's a troublemaker, and I have a feeling he'll end up hurting Teah badly. I'm worried about her is all. She's been through a lot, losing her father and having to move all the way out here. The last thing she needs is a troublemaking badass who will end up ruining her life."

He clenched a fist.

"I have a bad feeling about him, too. There's something he's not telling her, I can tell." Sasuke released his hand and looked at his brother. "I'm glad Teah's doing well here and making friends, and all I want is for her to be happy. I'm just not sure he can give that to her. She deserves better."

Itachi stared at his younger brother, then gave a slight smile. Placing a gentle hand ont eh boy's head he lend forward and chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair. "My my, don't you sound like a big grown up Sasuke. I'm very proud of you" He withdrew his hand and sighed, staring out the window.

"Normally I would have made sure he never went near Teah but you see, since he and Taiyo are so close, I don't really have a choice. If I do anything to Shippo he gets the little brat to scold me" His voice was soft as he spoke, though his thoughts were all jumbled. "We can only hope what he's hiding isn't something harmful, or else I will step in"

He glanced at his little brother and gave a faint smile. "Come now, enough talk of all this, shouldn't you be getting ready for the festival?" With that, he hurried Sasuke from his room with one last pat on the head, and then closed his door. End of discussion


	3. Chapter 3

It was the night of the Fall Harvest Festival, and the weather couldn't be more perfect for that night. It was crisp and cool, but just warm enough to want to have a good celebration outdoors.

All of the stands and decorations were set up and ready, with lanterns and spotlights lighting up the area around the lake. The townsfolk were bustling about, some dressed in their best while others casual. Dates, families and friends came together as the community was united.

Many of the activities had started by now, and everyone was having a ball. Laughter, conversation and cheers arose from that area, it was a great time for the town. A few tents were set up around just in case it would rain.

Across the street from the lakefront, Teah was waiting by Ichiraku Ramen, which was a popular ramen stand. This was where she was to meet up with Shippo so they could go to the festival together.

Her hair was neatly washed and brushed, flowing down her back with more wave and volume than when it was usually lanky and falling limply down her back. She had on very subtle light-dark eyeshadow to bring focus to her violet eyes, light red lipstick and mascara that volumized her long eyelashes. To top it off, she wore a red dress with a flowing skirt that went a few inches above her calves, and a white waist-length jacket, and red ballet flats.

Waiting patiently, Teah looked around and whistled a bit as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

_"Till the night closes in_...." She sang to herself.

The young silver haired boy smiled lightly as he walked towards the Ramen stand. Glancing around the area, he realized everyone was in rather proper clothing. He looked down at his own attire and frowned a bit. The pants were faded dark purple jeans that were now a more faded navy, the shirt was a loose red top with a slight v cut that was held together by some string, and a dark reddish purple vest. He winched and looked over to the girl walking with him. "You think this is ok?"

Taiyo looked the boy over and smiled. "You look fine Shippo-chan!! Heh, wanna look good for Teah?"

"S-shut up, at least you look like you can fit in" It was a true, the girl probably fit in more then he did. She was in a simple white kimono with very faint light blue flowers climbing up the hem, which brushed her knees with a red sash holding it together. She wore little make up, just simple massacre that gave her lashes a slight sparkle and lip-gloss. The girl was never big on makeup.

Taiyo stuck out her tongue and grabbed the boy's hand, more or less dragging him the rest of the way to the Ramen shop. Once she caught site of her friend she let go of Shippo's hand and ran over, hugging her. "Teah!!! You look so beautiful!!" The girl stepped back and smiled at the girl. "Shippo! Doesn't she look pretty?"

"Yeah…" The boy stared at the girl, his eyes unable to look away. She always looks attractive but tonight she simply took his breath away. The silver haired boy walked over and gently kissed the girl's cheek, taking her hand. "You look amazing…are you ready to go?" As he spoke he cast Taiyo a confused glance, still unsure what she was doing, knowing she still didn't have a date.

The black haired girl giggled and shrugged. "You two have fun!! I'll catch you later!" She waved and headed back to the festival.

Shippo was rather confused, but brushed it off and looked back at the dark haired girl. "Come on, lets go. Maybe we'll see some of our friends…Plus I hope we run into Dumpling-chan and his date…" He cast the give a mischief smile, clearly knowing something she didn't.

Amidst her mad blushing, Teah managed to regain herself when he mentioned that Itachi had a date. That was completely unexpected in itself, something she hadn't heard before at all.

"Itachi has a date? Get out of town!" Teah exclaimed in a surprise, and laughed a little. "Well, I'll be damned. This I gotta see!"

They'd headed off across the street toward where all the festivities were occurring. A few of the townsfolk they passed gave them curious stares, seeing a boy of his stature and a girl like her together, on a date.

Teah knew pretty well the two of them would stick out like a sore thumb, but she didn't care. For once, she didn't want to pay mind to what other people thought and just enjoy the date with someone she adored.

"Hey guys!" Casana waved to them as they passed her. She was helping set up an orange juice stand. She looked cute, in a green jungle leaf printed dress, jeans, tennis shoes and a green jacket. Her hair was brushed and fluffed a little bit, with a red headband, and had no traces of makeup on.

"Hey!" Teah waved to her and gave her a thumbs up in good luck.

Shippo waved and complemented her work so far. Casana was quite a hard worker. The silver haired boy was about to tell Teah something when someone grabbed his shoulder. Glancing, he smiled gently. "How did I know you'd be near?"

"Oh hush yeah" Deidara smiled and looked up at Casana. "Hey! Who's the cutie in the headband yeah?" He gave the girl a teasing smile and walked over. "Need any help?"

Shippo rolled his eyes and gazed over at Teah. "About Itachi's date….Oi! Speak of the devil!" The boy was pointing over to a certain stand where in fact was Itachi.

The boy was lending against the dango stand, a soft frown on his face as he gazed into the distance. He was wearing a casual outfit of a loose black jacket, loose button up that was halfway open and black jeans. Shippo was about to shout out to the elder boy, when he spotted something else and smirked, grabbing the girl's hand so she'd watch as well.

"Ita-wa-wa!!!" The Uchiha didn't even have time to react before he was nearly taken to the floor by a glomp. The one who glomped him was a rather tall skinny boy with light blonde hair that fell in his pale face and was in a small pony that almost fell to his shoulders. His deep blue kimono with white flower designs looks quite strange against Itachi's mostly black attire. Itachi chuckled lightly and handed a dango to the blonde. The boy smiled and kissed Itachi's cheek, happily nibbling on the sweet snack.

Shippo turned to Teah and smiled. "That's Itachi's date." He silver haired boy chuckled lightly. "The blonde's a senior named Fai. Sweet guy really"

Deidara's eyes went wide as he stared. He never thought Itachi to be BI. Much less dating a guy so flamboyant and cheery. The blonde looked up at Casana and chuckled. "There's a shocker!"

Teah gaped at her cousin in absolute shock. She could barely fathom that Itachi had a date, with a guy none the less. She'd never expected him to have that kind of sexual orientation, and yet there it was, in clear colour, that he was on a date with a boy.

"Wow..." Teah uttered. "I didn't know Itachi liked guys."

She was more shocked and surprised than anything. She honestly didn't care if Itachi was gay or bisexual, she had no problem with that. All it was that it was completely unexpected.

"That's pretty shocking." Casana agreed. "You never knew either?"

"Nope." Teah said honestly. "He never spoke of his love life to either of us, and it never really came up. But hey, if he's happy, that's good for him. I don't mind at all."

Casana nodded in agreement. "Me neither. I'll admit I never expected it myself, but I guess that's the way the leaves fall."

Shippo chuckled with a nod. "Only one actually knew he was Bi. Of course that girl knows all about her 'nii-san" he sighed and took the girls hand and led her over to the pair. "Oi Dumpling-chan!!"

Itachi stiffened and turned, throwing Shippo a glare, though froze when he saw Teah. "T-Teah?"

Fai poked his head over Itachi's shoulder, bright amber eyes gazing at the girl the other addressed. "Teah?" He gasped and moved so he stood before Itachi. Smiling, he took the girls hand and gave a polite bow. "So you're the Teah-chan Itachi has told me about? My aren't you a cutie!"

Shippo slid an arm around the girl and kissed her forehead. "Isn't she?" The boy cast Itachi a look and caught his frown, but he said nothing. Seemed Itachi wasn't as bitchy when Fai was around, good fact to remember.

Fai giggled then waved at Deidara and Casana. "Aw another adorable couple! My, this truly is the seasons of love! Right Ita-Myuu~?"

Itachi rolled his eyes, but a blush spread on his pale face. "Tch, and I'm the one who say's corny things?"

Fai smirked and slid over, poking his cheek. "Yep!! Lil' Ita-Ita is quite the romantic lil' weasel!"

"S-shut up."

Teah blushed and giggled. "It's nice to meet you, Fai. I'm glad to see someone making my good ol' cousin happy." She turned to Itachi. "Oh, and I guess I should've mentioned Shippo asked me out to this."

"Heeeeyyyyy!!!" Naruto came bounding over. "What's up y'all?!"

"Hey, snookie." Teah greeted him fondly.

"Hi Naruto." Casana ruffled his hair like a child.

Naruto mock pouted and turned to Fai. "Hey! I know you! You're Fai, from school! I've seen you around before! You with Itachi here?"

Fai gave the boy a smile and nodded. He gave a goofy smile when he looked down at the boy. Being tall at times was rather annoying, he was even taller then itachi!

Itachi gave Shippo a wary look, then smiled faintly at Naruto. "So who's your date?" As he spoke he secretly laced his fingers with Fai, though Shippo noticed. The boy said nothing.

Deidara smiled and patted Naruto's head before hugging Casana from behind. "Hyper as ever yeah?" He chuckled and kissed Casana's cheek, smiling when he saw the linked hands of his friends. He looked over at the smallest boy and smiled. "Hey Naruto! Are there any fireworks to night yeah?" the blonde just loved fireworks.

Naruto grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "You bet! They're setting them up right now and they're gonna launch soon after the dances and the announcing of the winners of the contests! They're gonna be cast over the lake, too!"

"Awesome, we don't want to miss that!" Teah said in agreement, squeezing her date's hand lightly.

"I heard they were going to try making shapes this time." Casana said excitedly and leaned back against the blonde. "I can't wait to see them!"

"They'll be super special awesome, believe it!" Naruto flashed them the peace sign.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN OF ST-SHINOBIVILLE!" Came the booming voice of the mayor from the speakers set around the festival. He was on the stage talking into the microphone. "IT'S TIME FOR THE FIRST DANCE OF THE NIGHT! GRAB YOUR PARTNERS AND GET ON OUT THERE!"

The DJ at the booth started then playing a beautiful, slow song. Couples around headed to the dance floor near the stage, going to dance.

_Oh my God it's starting_. Teah thought, and looked at Shippo questioningly. "Ah...d-do you want to go dance?" Her voice came out in a little squeak.

Shippo chuckled and took her hand, leading her to the dance floor. "But of course! Who would pass up a dance with such a beautiful woman?" He smiled and took her hand, placing his free one on her lower back. He started to slow dance with the girl, his smile softer then before as was the look in his eyes.

Deidara smiled and held out his hand to Casana. "May I have this dance yeah?" He gave her a warm smile, his blue eyes holding a joyful twinkle.

Beaming happily and blushing, Casana nodded and took his hand. "Sure, of course!"

Fai cheered and Itachi let the older boy lead him to the dance floor. Not caring about who saw, Itachi kissed the boy gently and started to slow dance with the blonde, clearly unafraid if anyone saw.

Shippo for once was being quite respectful, dancing a proper inch away from her. That is till Taiyo found them. The black haired girl snuck over and smiled. She placed a hand on each of their backs and before Shippo could ask, pushed them closer together so they were against each other. Shippo threw the girl a glare, but Taiyo only giggled and waved. "Have fun you two!!"

Teah blushed to the extreme as their bodies had collided and she ended up grabbing around his neck to balance herself from the surprise. She now realized how close they were and her entire face was bright pink. Despite that, she liked being very close like this, he was so warm. Her eyes met his, and they seemed to be practically frozen in time.

Shippo chuckled and pressed his forehead to the girl's. "Still as cute as ever" The boy gently closed his eyes and let out a content sigh. He loved being with the girl, especially this close. He gently kissed the girl's forehead, letting out a soft hum. "Teah…I…Well I hope that we can stay like this, for quite a long time."

Giggling softly and blushing even more, to her hairline, Teah smiled and kissed his cheek in return. "I hope so too. I don't want this to end." Her heart thumped deep in her chest and she came closer, her fingers running through his messy hair._I'm so in love with you now, you have no idea_

Naruto laughed at the scene from where he stood and then went off to go dance with Sasuke, just to annoy him, and because there was everyone else he would've danced with was taken or had decided not to dance.

Sasuke was startled when the blonde ran over to him. He gave a light sigh and took the blonde's hand. It was quite embarrassing to dance with the young blonde, but he had no one else to dance with, plus Naruto was he's closest friend so it was more just another goofy stunt by the pair. At least, that what Sasuke had to keep telling himself so that his mind didn't think of it as something else.

Deidara took Casana's hand and pulled her close, sliding an arm around her waist, the other taking her hand. He smiled and lend close, kissing the girls cheek. "You look so adorable yeah." He pulled the girl close and laughing lightly.

"Oh Deidara," Casana cooed primitively, blushing a bit. "Your mother dunked you in a barrel of sugar when you were born, I bet."

Near the lake, Sasori had just arrived at the festival with Ashley at his side. He was dressed in a simple turtleneck, corduroy pants, and sneakers, with his hair combed as best as he could manage.

But he didn't care how he looked. Being here with Ashley was all that mattered.

Seeing everyone dancing, he turned to Ashley. "Hey, do you want to dance?" Despite that, he was a bit nervous since he was sure he couldn't dance well.

Ashley, who was wearing a long dark purple dress with a tank like top that matched her eyes, smiled at the boy and grabbed his hand, leading him to the dance floor. In a few moments, they too were dancing to the soft music. The dark haired girl giggled and held him close, resting her head on the boy's shoulder. "....Thank you Sasori for inviting me. True fully…I-I've liked you for quite sometime…."

Sasori blushed as red as his hair, but smiled and held Ashley closer to him as they danced, his heart pounding with joy. He couldn't believe she liked him too, after all this time.

"I'm glad you said that, Ashley, because I like you too..."

Seeing how close everyone was, a thought stuck Taiyo. The girl rushed over to where the band was playing and whispered into the singers ear. The two exchanged hushed words and the man smiled and winked. The girl giggled and bowed her head slightly before moving off to the side again.

The current song stopped and the sing cleared his throat lightly. "Alright a song for all the couples. A resquest for 'My heart will go on' dedicated a certain Shippo and Teah" The singer smiled at Taiyo who tried to hid her own but couldn't. The music started up again and the slow music filled the air.

Shippo blushed and looked at Teah. "Tch…That brat" He gave a gentle smile as he stared at the girl, though he knew deep down any self control he had was slipping away. The boy lend close and gently whispered in her ears. "Teah….I don't think we can be friends….cause it's clear we both want so much more…." Not giving the girl time to respond he pulled away from her ear and gave her a gentle yet loving kiss.

Her heart raced at his words, and she just _melted_ when their lips met. Teah kissed back, pulling closer. His kiss was soft and so achingly sweet that she could feel tears stinging behind her eyelids. She couldn't even comprehend how happy she was right then. She was in love with a guy who loved her right back.

Shippo pulled her as close as possible, sliding both his arms around her waist. Her kiss was so gentle and warm, he craved for more. He started to slowly deepen the kiss, but gave the girl space to pull away if she was nervous.

Shuddering slightly, Teah did feel a bit nervous, but she didn't want to stop, she would go with the flow. Her lips parted and their kiss deepened, tongues making contact.

Shippo gave a light shiver and was in full bliss of every touch from the girl, but he finally pulled away, taking in much needed air. The boy looked at the girl, his magenta eyes filled with a gentle warmth. "…Teah…."

"Shippo, I..." Teah blushed more and her eyes met his, so full of warmth and love. "I know it's pretty obvious, but I'll say it anyway. I love you."

Shippo chuckled and gently kissed her. "I'm glad, cause I love you too" He gave her a warm smile and nuzzled the girls neck. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met and you stole my heart from the beginning" Not saying more, he simply held her gently. Everything was simply perfect.

Deidara chuckled at the announcement and pulled Casana close. "My my, isn't the love bug in the air tonight?" He gave a gentle smile as his blue eyes gazed at the girl before him, for once understanding his silver haired friend. Shippo loved Teah, in the same way he loved Casana. If only he could tell her…

"Awwww...." Casana murmured, watching the cute couple. "How sweet. Really, it is." She turned back to the blonde and smiled lovingly, leaning up and kissing the corner of his lips.

Deidara smirked at the girl. "Hey! Its not nice to tease yeah!" He lend close, wrapping his arms around the girl, his lips ghosting over hers. "Especially when it's someone as cute as you." Without missing a beat, he gently kissed the girl in his arms.

Her eyes widened in surprise at his boldness, but she kissed back and brought her arms around him, pulling closer.

The blonde chuckled and started to deepen the kiss, hand gently holding the back of the girl's hair, loving the feel of her lips against his own. She felt so perfect in his arms, nothing in the world could ruin this moment.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and chuckled. "That girl likes to cause trouble doesn't see?" He sighed and saw a good amount was still on the dance floor. Shifting slightly he looked up at his blonde friend. "…Wanna stay? I mean I know he said couples only but…."

"Sure, buddy!" Naruto grinned. "No reason we dateless buds can't dance together! Besides, it's fun dancing with ya, different from a girl. You don't expect me to do anything!"

Sasuke raised a brow at the boy, then smirked lightly. "Actully, I would like you would. I mean, you HAVE kissed me before…" Sasuke knew it was an accident back during their first kiss, but still he loved to tease the hell out of the blonde.

"Say what?!" Naruto's whiskered cheeks turned bright pink. "Sasukeeeee!! That was a freakin' accident! Oooh! I'll show you a kiss!" To REALLY tease him-or was it?-, he grabbed Sasuke to him and kissed him.

The boy's onyx eyes went wide when he felt the other's lips press his own and he let out a muffled yelp. Normally Sasuke would have tried to strangle the boy, but right then he was frozen with shock, and strangely enough, affection. He actually liked the boy kissing him. Boy, he was more like his brother then he thought.

Naruto was surprised that Sasuke wasn't pushing him away or making any kind of an attempt to stop him. And yet, when he kissed him...it felt really nice. Better than the first time, for sure. He pressed a bit closer and brought his arms around his best friend, kissing him more. He didn't know why, but it was pretty addicting.

Sasuke copied the move and wrapped his arms around the other, slowly moving his lips against the others, slowly melting into the kiss. Who knew he was such a good kisser.

Down by the lake, Taiyo smiled as she caught site of her friends. Feeling rather over joyed, she took off her shoes and walked into the lake till it was up to her calf's. She started to gently hum 'My heart will go on', walking through the clear water even twirling a bit causing water to splash up and the bottem of her long hair to get wet as it dipped into the water. After a moment, she stared up at the moon and smiled warmly. Tonight was going perfect. Shippo, Deidara and even Sasuke (in a way) finally admitted! The girl could only wish her friends the best of luck with their new loves.

From a distance, someone watched Taiyo as they made their way from the festivities. The owner's eyes watched Taiyo, as a small smile curved on their face.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks had past since the festival, yet at school it was the hottest topic. Why? Because all the things that happened.  
School heartthrob Itachi Uchiha come out of the closet and is dating boy toy Fai D. Flowright!  
School bad boy Shippo Yabun is dating new school hottie Orivia "Teah" Uchiha!  
Cutie Deidara Iwahara is dating school cutie Casana Kusabana.  
The popular Sasori Akasuna is now dating the rebel Ashley Mitirishi.  
Younger heart throb Sasuke Uchiha is now with school prankster Naruto Uzumaki!  
Boy, if only they were in charge of the school paper.

Though, none seemed to notice that they were the school topic. In fact Shippo already ignored everyone, as did Itachi and Sasuke so it wasn't hard for them, though Deidara did notice a few stares.

Currently, Shippo was standing with Itachi and Taiyo, waiting for Teah to show up so they could head to lunch together. The silver haired boy, as always, was picking on Itachi, who was fuming, while Taiyo scolded them while laughing. Though before it got far Fai showed up and they barely had time to say good bye before they ran off.

Taiyo giggled and shook her head. "Aw Shippo-Sama it's so cute how you always wait for Teah, you care for her so much!"

The silver haired boy chuckled and nodded his head. "Yes I do. I love her very much." He smiled and ruffled the younger girls hair, earning a giggle and a gentle swat. She was very pleased that Shippo found someone, especially someone as sweet as Teah. Though still, for some reason the girl had a feeling that something bad was about to happen. None the less she brushed the thoughts away and went back to bugging Shippo, content on giving him attention till Teah came.

Catching sight of them from down the hall, Teah broke into a swift walk as she headed over to Shippo and Taiyo. She couldn't believe he actually didn't mind waiting for her, not that she took very long in the first place, but the fact he waited was so sweet. She didn't mind either way, but it was sweet.

She caught up to Casana on the way just now, and she was alone.

"Where's your other half?" Teah teased, giggling.

"Out sick today." Casana mocked a pout. "I'm bringing him chicken soup after school today."

"Awwww, aren't you a sweetheart." Teah laughed. "But seriously, that's nice of you to do."

"Isn't t?" Casana grinned. "So you and your bad boy lover sure are going strong, eh? You're really getting tight!"

"I know." Teah said in a light dreamy voice. "I never thought I'd be so in love with someone like I am, and yet here we are! He stole my heart since the moment I met him, how could I not huh?"

Casana laughed. "For sure, for sure! Well you have fun, I'm gonna go meet my friend Eri for lunch today. See you later!"

"See you later, Mother Nature!" Teah called after her and went to over to the other two. "Hey you guys!" In a playful mood, she threw her arms around her boyfriend and nuzzled his cheek. "Miss me much?" She teased.

Shippo chuckled and kissed her gently. "Hmm…more than you know." He wrapped his arms around the girl, pulling her close.

Taiyo rolled her eyes with a soft smile. "Oh gosh, I'm outta here before you two start making out! Later!!" She gave a wave and walked off towards the door to the school roof, where she spent every lunch.

Shippo rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Teah, laying gentle kisses down her neck. "Heh, your skin is always so soft, I can't help myself." he gave her neck a playful lick with the tip off his tounge then nuzzled the area, letting his hands slid down her sides till they rested on her hips. He pulled away slightly so he could look at the girl, and gave her a warm smile. He just couldn't get enough of her. "Hmm…So where do you wanna have lunch today? I have plenty of cash on me…"

Giggling, Teah nuzzled her nose into his hair playfully. "Mm...I don't really care! I picked the last time, so why don't you pick this time?"

Since they'd started dating, they often went off school grounds and into town to eat lunch there. Shippo always seemed to have a lot of money on him, which puzzled Teah, but she decided not to question it.

A few students passed them, giving them the usual stares. Since they were a "hot topic" pair, they often received different stares, but of course, they ignored them most of the time.

Then again, it was hard to disagree how funny a pair they were. But it didn't matter since they loved each other so much.

At the corner of her eye, she noticed Itachi and Fai speaking to each other in whispers as they headed to the front entrance doors.

"I guess we're not the only ones goin' out!" She remarked.

Shippo smiled and glanced over at the pair. His smile grew a bit and he looked back at Teah. "Heh, it really IS the season of love…though I don't mind. It helped me find my love…." He gave her a soft kiss then grabbed her hand, leading her out of the school yard. "Hmm…how about sushi? We haven't had that in a long time."

As they walked out of the school Shippo looked up at the roof and gave a light wave, which was returned by Taiyo, who was sitting on the edge of the roof, staring out at the clouds. The silver haired boy gently shook his head with a soft smile. "She better stay safe while I'm gone…." He sighed and snuck a glance at Teah. He so hated the fact that he had to keep his original reason for being in the school silent and so deeply wished to tell her, but he didn't want her to react badly.  
Gah, being a teen sucked!!

"Sushi, sounds totally awesome." Teah licked her lips and giggled. "Onward to the sushi!" She pointed straight ahead dramatically and laughed. She took the hairtie out of her hair and let it down, fluffing it playfully. "Oh! Hey! I just remembered something! My uncle is helping mom in renovating the basement of our house, and they're also getting a few game systems and turning it into quite an entertainment room! If you're not busy this weekend, do you want to come over and play video games? They're also installing a pool table and a card table to play cards and board games. It'll all be done by tomorrow!"

Looking around them, she lowered her tone and winked. "Mom's going out of town for the day so we'll have the place to ourselves." Her tone was seductive but it was more playful than anything. "We can stuff ourselves with junk until we're fat as cows and play video games all day long!"

Shippo raised a brow at the girls words, the smiled gently. A weekend alone eh? Without trying to hold back, he pulled the girl close and whispered in her ear. "Hm, sounds fun. Though I'm warning you, me being alone with you I might be tempted to tease you a bit." He chuckled and gently nipped the girls ear, then her neck, giving her a clue as to what was playing in his mind.

Teah blushed and laughed, playing with his hair. "Ohhhh, you're bad. Then I guess it's safe to say that I'll be pretty tempted myself."

Although the idea of them being alone for the weekend was a bit of a step to take so early on, but it was a price to pay to be together and have fun, right?

The silver haired boy chuckled and gave her a gentle kiss, before leading her through the door of the sushi restaurant. After exchanging a few words with a waiter, they were seated at a small table near the window. Shippo smiled at the girl, then gazed out the window. "Ya know Teah, I hear about your family a lot, but you never really tell me who they are" He gazed at the girl with his usual lazy smile. "Tell me please? I wanna know what kinda family you're from." The silver haired had always wondered what kind of family the sweet girl grew up in, so he saw no harm in asking.

"Well," Teah thought for a moment, drumming her fingers on the tabletop. "Where to start...let's see... Well, my father, Otoumaru-everyone called him Oto- was Uncle Fugaku's younger brother, and he was more outgoing and fun, a lot less serious. He went to Ireland on a business contract several years ago, where he met my mother. My mother is Ilyani Mikotowa, and she was Irish, of Japanese descent. They met there and became fast friends, and fell in love. He stayed in Ireland with her and they soon got married, and then I came along." Her tone dropped a little. "I had a pretty good life there, they were great parents. ...My father passed away from cancer a couple of years ago, and that was kind of why we moved here. I'm also an only child, so it gets lonely sometimes."

Shippo smiled and reached over, gently squeezing her hand. "Your father sounds like a wonderful man, as does your mother. As for you uncle…Well me and him have meet before. It didn't go very well. For some reason he hated me and TaiTai." The boy sighed and looked out the window again. He never mentioned a word of family, and he knew he would have to say something now. "My family…well to put it bluntly them and my whole village on the island I was born hated me. I left when I was 9 and have been on my own ever since!" He gave the girl a cheery smile with a chuckle. "Strange huh? I stowed away on a cruise ship that was docked then snuck off at the last stop, Toyko. I lived there till I was around 11 then I got in a bit of a mix up and wound up being tied to Taiyo. Now I live here with her." Strangest part was, the boy saw nothing wrong with anything he had said.

Teah blinked in surprise, not having expected to hear of that kind of life. "Wow...oh my goodness. It must've been so hard for you! I'm so sorry that happened, it must be an awful memory." She squeezed his hand and smiled. "But hey, you're here now with new beginnings ahead of you. And you're not alone, I'm here for you anytime you need me."

She was completely unaware that there was some things he wasn't telling her, and even if she did know, she wouldn't press on unless he wanted to tell her.

"I'm glad you made it through, though. You're pretty strong." She remarked. "I guess in a way it was a blessing in disguise, because maybe you would never have ended up here, and we never would've met." The thought of the never meeting was so hard to think about. She just couldn't imagine life without him now.

Shippo smiled and gently nodded. He lend over and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, his trademark smile never fading. "I'd hate it if I never met you, then I would have missed out on having such a wonderful life, and I'd lose a wonder love"

By then the waiter came over and took their orders and their food swiftly came.

"Damn, fast service!" He thanked the man and smiled at his date. "You come here often?" He had never actually been in a sushi restaurant. "Oh hey…since your parents are heading out this weekend, wanna come over on Friday with our friends? We can have a movie night. A big group date….we can ever bring Sasuke" He smirked at the last line. The moment he learned of the kiss, he teased the youngest Uchiha endlessly.

"Been here a few times." Teah shrugged, eating her food. "And yeah, that sounds like fun! It's a date! Or...a group date! I'll definitely bring Sasuke along, with his new boyfriend!" She laughed heartily. She too had been teasing Sasuke about kissing Naruto. "That'll be so fun to watch. 'I'm not gay!' 'Yes you are, you're going out with Naruto!' 'No I'm not! We only kissed!'" She said imitating her cousin.

Drinking some water, she lowered her voice and leaned across the table. "And for the record, they're cute together."

The other could only nod in agreement. They did make quite the couple. "Yes, I can't wait. Though, one thing bothers me. Taiyo, I mean it's kinda her house we're using yet she's the only one with no date." In fact, last time she dated was about a year ago. That ex was quite the ass, but well, Shippo took care of her jerky cheatingness…. "Anyone in mind? But be careful! Her last ex was a jerk and well…Itachi and me are quite protective. She's like a lil' sis to me!"

"Hmmm..." Teah thought for a moment, tapping her chin. "That's true, poor Taiyo doesn't have a date! Poor kid. Well, we'll fix that! She's always out to go set potential couples up, I think it's time we did the same for her! Let's see, hmmm.... Oh! That Konkuro guy I've seen her with sometimes. I don't know about you, but they seem to have a lot of chemistry between each other, and he seems to like her. I could be wrong, but maybe him?"

Shippo thought about it for a moment, then gave a slight nod. "Sure, I've met him a few times and he doesn't seem like a bad guy at all" He stared at the girl a moment, then down at his watch. "Ouch, we better hurry up it's almost the end of lunch hour. When we get back, lets tell everyone k?" He smiled and stole a kiss before taking a bit of sushi.

"All right then." Teah grinned, finishing her last bite. "Let's go and work our magic!"

Hopefully by Friday night, no one would be of what Naruto called the "dateless crew", known as the bachelors and/or bachelerottes of the gang, and Taiyo, for all of her efforts, would get a little reward and have a boy of her own.

The pair made it back to school thankfully before the bell rang. As the silver haired boy led Teah into the school, he was almost taken down by the famous black blur. "Ack! Tai be careful!!"

She giggled and peered over at Teah. "So, you two stopped making out long enough to remember school?"

"TAIYO!!!"

The girl gave a warm smile and duck away when Shippo tried to swat her head. She stuck out her tounge and was about to say something, when someone grabbed the back of her shirt and lifted her a bit. "Eh?" She looked up, then pouted. "Mean Nii-san"

Itachi rolled his eyes, then looked at the couple before him. "Where were you two? Ugh whatever. Teah, I just found out your mothers going away for the weekend. Are you gonna be ok on your own?"

Hesitating, Teah took a deep breath and nodding. "Oh, yeah. I'll be fine, don't worry."

"C'MON, TEAH-NEE-CHAN!!!!" The blur of Naruto suddenly ran by, grabbing Teah's wrist and dragging her away into the school, leaving the others standing there, looking dazed.

It was one crazy moment after another, wasn't it?

Shippo and Itachi exchanged glances. What the hell just happened?  
Not waiting, Taiyo smiled and ran after Naruto and Teah. "Hey! Narry wait up!"

Itachi sighed and gently rubbed his temples while Shippo chuckled. Once it fell quite, the two realized they were alone. That rarely happened. "Itachi….I know you hate me and all…but I do love Teah. Please believe me…"

"Shut up rose boy. I don't…fully hate you. There are things I respect you for, and one is being able to make Teah smile in a way I haven't seen any others have. So save the petty words. Oh, but if you make her cry, I'll break both arms"

The silver haired boy smirked and turned to thank the Uchiha, but he had already started walking away. Smiling lightly, he too started to head to class.

--~~--

After school that day, when all the students were dismissed, a little plan was set into action. Barely anyone was around at this hour, since it was 4:30 and the school closed at 5:00.

A good half an hour to carry it out.

Down the hallway, Teah was leading Taiyo to a classroom, putting her under the impression that the situation was not what it really was.

"I'm telling you Taiyo, you'll like this!" Teah told her. "It'll be helpful for you in the long run."

Once they reached a certain classroom, they went inside, and then Teah slipped out, whispering into her cell phone.

"I've got her in there! All clear."

"We're around the corner."

Coming down the same hallway, but from an opposite way, Shippo had a grip on the wrist and very confused Konkuro. "Come on don't look so nervous! Even if we do get caught trying to steal the test answers, I'll take the blame!"

When the reached the door, Shippo opened and pushed Konkuro inside. "Have fun."

He quickly closed the door and locked it, leaving Konkuro and Taiyo locked in the classroom. The silver haired boy smirked and snuck over to Teah, giving her a kiss. "Heh, I like your mischief side Teah, though I hope you were right about this…."

Teah giggled and leaned against him. "Don't worry, it'll work"

--

When the door closed and locked, Taiyo gasped and looked at the door, a startled look in her eyes, though it quickly turned to a confused look when she saw the brunette. "Konkuro-kun?"

"Uh, hey Taiyo. Do you have any idea what's going on here?" Said Konkuro, looking a bit nervous. "....Wait, on second thought, it doesn't really matter. Can I talk to you about something?"

Taiyo gave a soft laugh, shaking her head. "Not a clue!" Relaxing a bit, she leaned against a desk and looked up at the older boy, tucking some black locks behind her ear. Sometimes her overly long hair was quite annoying. When the boy asked her his question, her amber eyes glanced up at him. "Sure, what is it?"

"Well," Konkuro cleared his through and his cheeks were a bit pink. "I just want to get this off my chest, and I have no expectations. ...Thing is Taiyo, I really like you. I hope it doesn't screw up our friendship, but I really just can't keep it quiet anymore. I'll understand if you don't feel the same way, it's okay."

The girl blinked, though once she realized what the boy was saying, she blushed lightly. Smiling, she walked over and grabbed the boy's hand, kissing his cheek. "You're cute when you blush." She giggled and gave him a warm smile. "I like you too Konkuro-kun…and more then a friend" She blushed a bit more, but held her smile.

Konkuro grinned happily and kissed her on the forehead, hugging her warmly. "That's great, Tai...really, I'm glad."

It finally happened. Konkuro and Taiyo admitted to their feelings, and now she had someone as well.

--

Teah grinned happily and stifled a giggle. "It worked! Mission accomplished, Taiyo has a boyfriend." She threw her arms around his neck and stole a kiss. "Job well done, lad!"

Shippo smiled nad nodded gently. He was going to return the kiss, when someone swatted the back of his head. The boy turned and raised a brow. "Fai?"

The lanky blonde smiled at the pair, and placed a hand on each of their heads. "Hey there! What are you doing? Not causing trouble riiight?" The boy lend down and smirked at Shippo. "Ita-Pyuu wont be very happy about this…..But I won't tell!" The cheery blonde chuckled and ruffled their hair before standing straight. "Anyways, I came here to tell Shippo that Itachi agreed to the movie night, as did Sasuke. In fact Itachi had already asked me, and I well more or less forced Sasuke into asking Naruto." The boy giggled, but Shippo shivered.

Though the blonde always held a smile, Shippo knew how deadly smiles could be when they belonged to someone as unpredictable as Fai. "Eheh, Thanks Fai."

"Well, at least everyone's going now..." Teah said, trying to break the tension. "Oh! And Taiyo won't be without a date either."

There was a knock from the door. "Um, hello? Can we come out now? Hello? Anyone out there?" Came Konkuro's voice.

"....It's not what it looks like!" The ravenette squeaked.

"Heeeeyyyy!!" Naruto came running to them eagerly. "What's going on here, guys?"

"Nothing, nothing at all!"

"Naruto? Hey! Open up!" Konkuro knocked on the door again.

Naruto stared at the door. "Why's Konkuro in there?"

Shippo chuckled and unlocked the door then looked over at Naruto. "an intervention" He stepped a bit to the left and opened the door. His arm shot out and caught Taiyo who stumbled out.

"Eep! Oh Shippo-sama. Why did you lock us in?!"

The silver haired boy said nothing, though felt the stares. He turned to tell Fai it wasn't anything wrong, but found Fai wasn't looking at him, but at none other then Itachi. Shippo's eyes went wide, while Taiyo smiled. "Nii-san!"

Itachi blinked, then stared from Teah, to Shippo, to Taiyo, then lastly Konkuro. The raven haired boy sighed and gently rubbed his tembles. "Whats going on?"

No one said a word for about a minute, not quite sure what to say of the situation. Then Teah stepped forward.

"We locked Konkuro and Taiyo in that classroom so that they would be alone and hopefully confess feelings for each other. We didn't mean any harm, and no one got hurt. It was all my idea." She said.

"Whoa, Teah-nee-chan! I never took YOU to be mischievous!" Naruto said, wide-eyed.

"So THAT'S why you locked us in there." Konkuro said, and couldn't help but chuckle. "Not really what I'd do, but it worked."

Taiyo blushed, then threw Shippo a light glare. "You hard part didn't you Shippo-sama?"

"Guilty~"

Itachi sighed and gently shook his head. "Whatever, what's done is done….wait you did WHAT with those two?!"

Realizing the boy was about to boil over, Fai took action. He smiled and grabbed Itachi's shirt, pulling him into a deep kiss, quickly silencing.

Sasuke, who had just walked over almost shouted at the site of his brother and Fai making out. "Dear lord" He turned and looked over at Naruto with a faint smile, then at Teah. "Huh, we're only missing four people"

Shippo smiled and nodded. "No need to fret lil' emo. I already told Deidara and Sasori. They already asked and got an ok. Friday is a go!"

Taiyo giggled and let out a cheer.

--~~--

It was finally Friday night, also known to be movie night for the gang. They were gathered at the house in the basement, while Naruto insisted on dolling out the possible movies they could watch.

"Horror, action, drama, romance, comedy or cartoon?!" Naruto said loudly to everyone.

"Horror!" Said Teah.

"Romance!" Said Casana.

"Action!" Konkuro said.

"I don't care." Sasori said simply.

"Drama!"

"Comedy!"

"Romance!" Fai giggled, snuggling close to Itachi.

"Oh action!" voted Ashley.

"Whatever" was the only mutter from the oldest Uchiha.

"Anything fine with me!" Taiyo offered with a shrug.

"Horror" from Shippo.

Itachi simply rolled his eyes. "Of course your twisted mind would want horror" Shippo smiled then looked around at the group. "2 horror, 2 action and 2 romance, what now?"

Taiyo thought, and then smiled. "What about a mixture movie? Ya know those movies that have several kids to it?"

Itachi shrugged and looked at Teah. "You and Shippo thought of it. Why don't you two choose. Only rule is NO chick flick!!"

There was a chores of agrees, even from two of the girls.

Fai smiled and walked over, placing a hand on Shippo and Teah's heads. "So! What will it be children?"

"I don't even like chick flicks." Teah muttered.

The two of them exchanged glances and thought for a moment, trying to decide what movie.

"Here are the movies!" Naruto laid out the movies of each category. There were three for each.

Romance included _Pride and Prejudice, The Way We Were_ and _Here On Earth_. Action included _Bad Boys, Terminator_, and _I Robot_. Comedy included _Click, The Benchwarmers and Zoolander_. Horror included _Night Of The Living Dead, House of Wax_, and _Freddy vs Jason._ Drama included _Phonebooth, Taxi Driver_ and _The Godfather._,

Taiyo blinked, then gave a light smirk. "Ooh! House of wax! I heard Paris is in it. She's dies heheh."

Shippo stared, then looked at Teah. "Hm, what do you like Princess? I'm up for what ever you are!"

The oldest Uchiha looked over the titles, and then sighed. "I figured you would have chosen 'Bad boy's suits you Rose Boy." Fai gave the boy a strong swat.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stepped over to Naruto and sighed gently. "This otta be good."

Scanning the films, Teah considered her options, thinking hard. She'd seen some of those films, and was pretty sure the others have as well, but it never hurt to watch the same movie twice.

_I did say horror, and I haven't seen Night Of The Living Dead...but wait, Casana hates zombies and will have nightmares. Hmmm....let's see...no...no...maybe another time...no...ah! I know!_

"Let's watch _Phonebooth_!" She finally said, pointing at it. "It's a great thriller, it's dramatic, fairly neutral, and it teaches us all a lesson."

"Awesome! Any objections?" Naruto held the film up.

No one said a word, a few of them shrugged.

"All right! _Phonebooth_ it is! ...Hey wait! Isn't Colin Farrel Irish?"

Teah giggled. "Yes, but that's not why I picked it. Plus he fakes an American accent in that. Pretty well I might add."

"Kiefer Sutherland is in that, and he's Canadian." Casana added.

"Best of both worlds!" Naruto laughed, putting in the DVD. "Let's be prepared to be swept away! Whoosh!"

Itachi gave a faint smile and sat down in one of the many beanbags, only to be picked up and placed in Fai's lap which brought a (very rare) pout.

Sasuke stared for a moment. "Why beanbags?"

Taiyo giggled and ruffled the boy's hair. "Cause their awesome! Right Narry?" She called to the blonde, addressing him with her pet name for the boy.

Shippo smiled and pulled Teah over to him before sitting down with her, and as always, stole a kiss. He got a slight glare from itachi, but Fai kissed the boy and the glare quickly stopped. God Shippo owed Fai so much.

Sasuke sighed and took a seat, motioning for Naruto to sit with him. Taiyo helped by more or less forcing Naruto into the Sasuke's lap.

Ashley smiled then looked at Sasori before sitting next to him. "Have you ever seen this?" She hadn't herself, but she just hoped it was a gushy romance.

"Yeah, Deidara dragged me to see it when it came out." Sasori chuckled, bringing an arm around her. "It's a pretty good movie."

Deidara, who had been making the worlds biggest bowl of popcorn, returned and set the bowl down before stealing away Casana. "Hmm, this looks like it will be a fun movie yeah."

Taiyo stole a piece of popcorn before taking her own seat and smiled at Konkuro. "Something tells me this night is going to be crazy."

"And here we go, folks!" Naruto took the remote from the floor and selected "Play Movie" on the DVD menu screen and the movie soon began.

Everyone watched the movie in fairly contended silence, with the occasional crunching of someone eating popcorn, someone snickering, and Naruto being slapped on the wrist by Sasuke so that he wouldn't speak out loud and spoil the movie for those who didn't see it.

The movie was about a New Yorker named Stu, played by Colin Farrel, who was currently cheating on his wife, and was screwing people out of their money.

On one day, when he was calling Pam, the girl he was cheating on his wife with, the phone booth phone suddenly rings. Stu answers the phone, only to hear the voice of a man he never met, played by Kiefer Sutherland, who he ends up talking with during the entire movie. Never once seeing where he is or knowing who he is, but the caller can see Stu and everything he's doing. The caller tries to set Stu straight, so he'll learn the error of his ways, and the caller isn't afraid to sacrifice someone if Stu doesn't cooperate. The police soon get involved, most especially one played by Forrest Whittaker. It was very thrilling and dramatic.

Those who haven't seen it even jumped at some moments, especially when someone would get shot by the caller.

--

After the movie, Naruto stood up and faced the group.

"All right! Was that awesome or what?! Am I right?!" Naruto pumped a fist into the air. "Now it's time for the next special part of tonight! Spin the Bottle, truth or dare style!"

Teah, having never played group games before, looked even paler than usual.

"That sounds fun, let's play!" Said Konkuro.

Itachi shrugged. "Can't be worse the Spin the Bottle shot style at your party Fai" The blonde only gave a chuckle making Itachi roll his eyes.

Taiyo giggled and lend over to Teah. "Don't worry, it's really fun!....ok kinda fun. If you get someone like Shippo or Fai pick truth. They're mean with dares!!

A few moments later the whole group was in a circle and Fai set an old style pepsi bottle in the middle. "SO! Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go Yeah" Deidara spun the bottle hard and it spun for a good minute before landing on Ashley. "Ooooh Ash-chan! Alright Ashley truth or dare?"

"I know you to well Dei, Truth"

"Tch fine. Hmm….How far have you gone with sasori Yeah?" The boy received a harsh glare from his redhead friend and chuckled. "Kidding kidding!! Have you ever looked at Hentai?"

The girl blushed, then nodded. "Y-Yaoi." When she got the bottle she quickly handed it to Naruto, not wanting to spin.

"All right, my turn!" Naruto spun the bottle, and it landed on Teah. "Ooh! This should be good! All right Teah-nee-chan, truth or dare?"

Teah hesitated, not sure what to pick. She knew Naruto was pretty mischievous and would likely dare her to do something drastic, but she didn't want to miss out on some fun either. Maybe he'd go easy on her, since it was her first time.

Taking a breath, she faced him. "Dare."

"Yes! All right!" Naruto grinned, and then thought for a moment. "Hmm, let's see... Ooh, I know! Kiss Casana-chan on the lips!"

"What?!" Casana squeaked, her cheeks becoming a lovely shade of pink.

Blushing with embarrassment, Teah sighed. "Oh, fine. But I'll get you later." She crawled over to where Casana was sitting, took her face in her hands and kissed her on the lips. Everyone laughed at this and Naruto whooped before he fell to the floor laughing and holding his sides.

In a playful mood, Teah delved her tongue into Casana's mouth, causing the brunette to gasp with surprise and her eyes widen. She pulled away and giggled at her expression.

"You're a good kisser..." Casana admitted, wiping her mouth.

"Why thank you." Teah managed to laugh and smile, going back to her spot. "Okay, my turn." She spun the bottle, and it landed on Sasuke. She smirked a little. "All right then. Sasuke my dear cousin, truth or dare?"

Shippo watched the scene with rather amused eyes, as did Deidara. Both had on calm faces, but it was clear what was being said in their heads. _DAMN so hot_.  
Taiyo caught the looks and sent the boy's a glare, causing them to look away. Though when she said Sasuke's name, Shippo was all ears.

Sasuke sighed and stared at the girl. He wasn't sure what to think right then so he didn't, he only replied with the first choice that came to mind. "Dare."

"Hmm..." Teah thought for a moment, and then smiled. "Make out with Naruto right here and now."

Naruto couldn't help but blush. "Teah-nee-chaaaaaann!!!" He whined.

She giggled. "Payback time, my little snookie."

Sasuke blushed deeply while others snickered. Itachi said nothing but stared with rather wide eyes. Not being the type to back down Sasuke scooted over to Naruto and sighed. "This is all your fault Dobe" He cupped the boy's face and gave him a deep kiss. After a moment, he pulled the boy closer and slid in his tounge, causing loud cheers and many whistles. Finally he pulled away with a slight pant. He quickly moved back to his spot and spun, not looking up. Sasori.

The younger boy of the two gave a faint smirk. "Hmp. Truth or Dare doll boy."

Sasori scowled at the nickname, but kept his composure. "Truth."

Sasuke gave a light smirk and shrugged. "Heh never took you for the truth type, whatever. If you could…would you do it with a guy in this room?"

"Sasuke!!!"

"Shut it Nii-san."

Rolling his eyes, Sasori shook his head. "I would rather not, thank you. But for a joking's sake, Itachi. There we go, end of story." He took the bottle and spun it. It landed on Casana. "All right, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She said bravely.

Sasori thought for a moment and then smiled a little. "I dare you to wear the silliest outfit in Taiyo's closet and wear it the rest of the evening."

"Oh boy." Casana moaned.

"Oooohhh!!!" Naruto said, laughing.

Itachi glared at Sasori, while Shipoo burst out laughing. "See Dumpling? You're everyone's bitch!!" Itachi went to stand, but Fai held him in place, so instead he silently fumed in the boy's lap.

Taiyo, hearing Sasori's dare, threw him a light glare. "Oi sensei! You're mean! The silliest thing I have in there is…hmmm….er…umm….." The girls face turns bright red and Shippo burst out laughing. "You still have it?! Oh god!!" Itachi blinked, then groaned, hitting his palm against his head. "I don't know who I feel worse for. Casa or Deidara"

Shippo cast Itachi a glance and smirked. "I remember when we got you drunk and made you wear it" "We swore NEVER to speak of that!!!"

Taiyo stood and led Casana from the room and to her own. She went into the closet and a few moments later brought out the outfit. "Its my big sisters but she left it here….."

It was a black corset like shirt with a short crimson skirt with black frill on the end.

"S-sorry Casana-chan!"

Casana stared at the outfit, seeing that it was going to reveal A LOT. "....All right, fine." She took the ensemble and went to change in the bathroom.

A few minutes later, she emerged, wearing the outfit. The corset top hugged her perfectly, showing a generous amount of cleavage, and the skirt barely went to her knees.

"No offense Taiyo, but your sister is a SLUT." She muttered.

They returned to the basement, and the boys all playfully whistled and howled at her, but a venomous glare from her shut them all up.

"Okay, here we go." She spun the bottle, and it landed on Fai. "Okay, truth or dare?"

Deidara only stared for a long time, then left for a moment. When he returned most the tissues from the bathroom were in the trash.

Taiyo only sighed. "In my sisters words she's '100% authentic whore and proud of it'"

Shippo only chuckled. "That's Ayame-chan! If only you didn't burn the pictures I had of you in it lil' Dumpling-chan!"

"I'll set YOU on fire"

Fai rolled his eyes and smiled at Casana. "You look very seducing Casana-chan. Dare."

The brunette sat up straight as she realized she'd bended over. "Go into the closet and make out with Itachi for 15 minutes straight."

"Ooooohhhh!!" Naruto hollered, laughing. "Burn baby burn!"

"Here hon, you can wear this." Teah took off her vest and gave it to Casana to wear. It wasn't much, though.

"Thanks." She murmured, putting it on.

Fai smirked and Itachi went to protest but was dragged from the room. A few moments later they were locked in the closet.

Taiyo groaned and hung her head "I hope they don't do it in the closet!! I mean last time they did it on the couch and I was upstairs!"

There was a cry and Deidara jumped from the couch, brushing his pants. "Ew ew ew!!!!"

Taiyo grabbed the bottle and handed it to Konkuro. "Here ya go! Their gonna be gone a while."

Konkuro took the bottle and spun it around. It landed on Naruto. "All right Naruto, truth or dare?"

"Truth, man!" Naruto grinned.

"Ohh, a wimp, huh? Well okay." Konkuro thought for a moment. "Did you ever have sex with Sasuke?"

"What?!!!?" Naruto squealed. "No! No! We didn't!"

"Damn." Teah laughed playfully. "I was hoping for hot action between you guys!"

"Teah-nee-chaaaaaaann!!" Naruto whined, and then spun the bottle. It landed on Shippo. "Captain Silver Dude! Awesome! Truth or dare?"

Taiyo giggled and nodded. "Me too! If you two ever do get it on, give me pictures!"

Shippo burst out laughing when he saw Sasuke turn bright red, though was muffled when a pillow roughly hit his head. Finally calming down, he smiled at the boy. "Dare of course!"

"What a surprise!" Naruto laughed, thinking for a moment. "I dare you to take Teah-nee-chan into the tub with you and take an ice cold shower with your clothes on for 10 seconds!"

"Naruto!!!" Teah cried, blushing to her ears.

Shippo shrugged and smiled. "Sure" He grabbed the girls arm and dragged her to the bathroom. He turned on the cold water and pulled the girl with him. Not stalling, he pressed the girl to the tilted wall and deeply kissed her for the whole minute. Once it was over he climbed out and kissed the girl again.

Seeing his clothes were wet he peeled off his shirt and even his pants, leaving him in his boxers. Taiyo gasped and stared.

"Shippo!!!"

Teah, soaking wet and dazed, was also staring with amazement. Her expression was absolutely priceless, and being soaked just added to it all.

Naruto howled with laughter, rolling around on the floor holding his sides. It was just too much. "Oh MAN!! You guys rock! Hahaha! Nice! Hey Captain Silver, it's your turn to spin the pretty bottle! Yeah! Hey, Teah-nee-chan, you must be soaked! Take off your clothes!"

"No!" She cried, hugging herself and shivering. "I'm fine, really."

Shippo smiled and sat, spinning the bottle. Deidara.

"Alright Deidara! Truth or dare!"

"Truth"

"how long have you liked Casana?"

Deidara blinked, then glared. After a moment he replied. "S-since last year Yeah"  
He blushed then spun. Landing on Konkuro.

"Alright Konkuro, truth or dare?"

"Dare, man!" Konkuro sat up straight. "I'll take on anything."

Shippo smirked with a chuckle. "I dare you to open the closet and door and you HAVE to look!!"

In said closet were still Itachi and Fai. The blonde had Itachi pinned the wall, both shirts gone with many hickies. Itachi was fumbling with Fai's pants at the moment, having them halfway off the older boy's hips.

"Oh MAN!" Naruto howled with laughter. "Pure EVIL, Captain Silver!"

"WHAT?!" Konkuro squealed. "You can't be serious!"

"Just get it over with." Teah whispered to him. "And I think Taiyo and Ashley want full details."

"Even worse..." Konkuro moaned. He stood up and slowly approached the closet. Gingerly, he grasped the double door handles, and pulled them open.

What happened next was priceless.

"OH MY GOD!!! MY EYES!!!!!"

Needless to say, Konkuro was absolutely traumatized, with everyone laughing their heads off.


	5. Chapter 5

The day after the pretty crazy movie night, it was fairly warm and cloudy Saturday. And today was the day!

"Are you sure you'll be all right by yourself, sweetie?" Ilyani asked her daughter as she was getting some last minute packing done.

"I'll be fine, mom. Really." Teah assured her. "And if I get lonely or need help, I'll just go stay with Sasuke and Itachi if I need to. They said I could, anyway."

"Well all right then. I left you some money so you could get a pizza and the number where I can be reached is on the fridge, and I'll have my cell. Bye bye honey." Her mother kissed her on the cheek and then left the house.

Teah watched from the living room window as her mother got into the car, pulled out from the driveway, and then promptly drove off.

Once she was gone, the ravenette did a little excited dance. "Hooray! I'm all by myself now! Yay!"

She looked at the clock. It was 10:15.

_Now I just gotta wait for Shippo to come! I hope he'll find the place okay_. She thought, sitting down on the couch and turning on the TV for company to pass the time.

It wasn't long before there was a faint knock on the door and Shippo poked his head in. "Ello?? Any cute Irish girls home?" He smirked a bit and stepped into the house. She had a nice place! Then again compared to the house/shack thing him and Taiyo lived in a box looked amazing….

The house was a simple two story Victorian style, with a large backyard and a garage. It had three bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms, and the basement. The house was around 3750 square feet.

Teah grinned and stood up from the sofa. "Well hello there!" She said in her usual Irish drawl, emphasizing it. "You didn't have much trouble finding the place, did you?"

The boy walked over with a faint smile. "Of course not! I know this place damn well" He chuckled and gently kissed the girl, then looked around. "Nice place! So I saw a car leavin' on my way. That your mother?" The boy's smirk grew a bit for he knew he was right and that they were for once alone. "Heh, Now that we have your joint to ourselves what do ya wanna do?"

"You're right, that was my mom driving away!" She grinned, and went to the basement door in the kitchen. "C'mon, I'll show you the finished basement!"

The basement was pretty big, with a laundry room and a small half bathroom. There was a pool table, a 45" plasma flat screen TV, all of the Nintendo game systems, a bookshelf full of movies and games, and a card table for playing cards and board games. There were also a few sofas and recliners.

"Here is our super awesome entertainment spot!"

Shippo smiled and wrapped his arms around the girl's waist, gently nuzzling her neck. "Damn girl talk about getting hooked up! I didn't know you played video games." The silver haired boy himself was quite the gamer, hence why he had his own tab at some of the places.

"Well back in Ireland I had the Super Nintendo, and it was really no fun playing all by myself. Sasuke and Itachi always had new video game systems and they'd show me to play it when I'd visit, because Itachi knows the guy who owns the video game store in town, and they buy and sell all kinds of the consoles and the games, and so Sasuke gave us all those since they prefered the Sony and Microsoft systems where as I love Nintendo." She explained, giggling.

"So, do you want to play a little one-on-one? You can pick the game!"

Shippo smiled and nodded. "Sure….hmm, I'd say any kind of shooting game……" He gazed over the games and grabbed one. "Heh, classic" Mario party.  
He gave the girl a kiss and smiled. "Come on! Ya can be a real princess" He chuckled and put the game in. When it came the to character selection he gave Teah her controller, then picked Toad. "Your turn."

"Don't mind if I do. I always play Peach." Teah took her controller and selected Peach.

With the computer players, board, number of turns and other things selected, the game began!

It was intense, for a party game. But a whole lot of fun, and they couldn't help but feel like kids again.

"You know, I've always loved the Mario Party games. I just never had anyone to play it with. My parents sometimes, but it wasn't the same! Luckily when Sasuke and Itachi would visit or I'd visit, but that was only a few times a year, pretty boring. All my cousins in Ireland, well, they were all full grown and we didn't see them much to begin with." Teah explained as she once again failed in a mini game. "And I still suck as I always do. But it's fun anyway!"

The boy chuckled and gently kissed the girl. "Aw ya must have been lonely, but don't ya worry now that you live here, as you seen, lots of fun happens" Shippo beat the next mini game and kissed her neck. "Heh, every time you fail I get to do that…heh, makes the game more fun eh?"

Blushing a little, she lightly swatted his shoulder and laughed. "Oh, you bad boy! Well then, in that case, why don't we make this more interesting? If you win this Battle Royale Map, you can do whatever you want with me. And if I win...you have to...um...uh....I'll think of something."

Shippo blinked, then smirked. "Oh this outta be good. Fine." He smiled and gently kissed her cheek before going back to the game, silently praying for his toad to win. Though he was quite curious as to what the girl had planned if she won. Her way of thinking always amused him.

They continued playing the game, for about 15 minutes until the victor of the game was soon declared. Shippo had won, to which Teah mocked disappointment and slapped his back in a congratulatory way.

"Oh no oh no, you win!" Teah laughed, faking disappointment again. "Oh, oh, the shame of it!"

She put her controller down and brought her arms around his neck and playfully rubbed her nose against his. "Sooo, what are you going to do, you bad boy?" Her tone was low and seductive, but playful at the same time. "It's all up to you, I'm all yours."

Shippo smirked and pulled the girl into his lap, nipping her ear. "Mmhh…Yes what should I do?" Chuckled gently he nibbled down the girl's neck, then bit on one area, sucking lightly, leaving a hickie. He pulled away and kissed the girls lips. "You taste very yummy~" His magenta eyes drifted down the girls body, then back up to her eyes. His hands ran down the girl's side and rested on her hips, though he stared staring at her eyes.

The boy's want was quite high at the moment but he couldn't express it. He didn't want to go to fast and scare her, as far as he knew Teah was far more pure then him. He held the girl close and smiled. "Teah….Your tempted me in a bad way….but I don't want to do anything that you don't want…" He stared at her, his eyes filled with want and confusion.

Teah's cheeks became crimson and she smiled fondly, playing with a strand of his hair and kissing his cheek. "Well, I'll admit I've never felt this way about anyone before and I guess we're at that age where our hormones are in a bit of a crazy imbalance. Not just that, you really burn a fiery passion within me that I never knew I had."

She paused a few moments, and then looked into his magenta eyes.

"When you said you didn't want to do anything I didn't want, I can't tell you how happy and lucky I feel to have the kind of guy who wouldn't force a girl into things she didn't want to do. I trust you completely. I don't care what you do or how you want to go, because I'll be right there with you. Whole-heartedly."

Shippo stared at the girl, and then gently kissed her. He was in bliss at her words which was why he was going forward with his want.

Which is why a few minutes later, they were laying on the couch in a rather deep kiss.

The boy's hands were sliding up girl's side, pushing up her shirt slightly. Shippo broke the kiss for air, though started to kiss her cheek and neck before going back to her lips. His hands brushed over the bare part of her lower stomach then up her torso, brushed the lower brim of her bra through the cloth. Testing his limits his hands drifted higher and gave the girl's chest a soft squeeze before drifting back to her sides and down to her hip.

Pleasured fiery passion was burning within her from his gentle touches and ministrations, soft moans escaped her and she fisted her fingers into his hair. Before long her own hands slid down and fumbled sliding up his shirt and caressing his skin underneath.

Their tongues battled wildly for dominance, and although Teah felt a bit nervous since it was her first time about to take this step, she trusted him completely and loved him. She was ready, and all right with it, as she'd said.

Just as their lips battled heatedly, she suddenly heard footsteps coming down the stairs and a light gasp.

"Oh goodness! Orivia what are you doing?!"

The two scrambled and looked up to see Iliyani standing there, looking right at them. Like Teah, she had violet eyes and black hair, only her hair was shorter. She could nearly pass as her sister, despite that was 42.

And they weren't in a very promising position either.

"M-Mom! I...we...what are you doing back here?" Teah squeaked.

"I came to get my wallet which I forgot here..." Iliyani managed, and cleared her throat. She composed herself and looked at Shippo. "Well, you must be that Shippo fellow that Orivia talks so much about. I'm Iliyani, her mother. It's quite nice to meet you."

"Mom, we..."

"It's all right, honey. You're a big girl and can make your own decisions. Just be careful, that's all I can say. See you two later." She waved and went up the stairs.

Shippo blinked, his face bright red. "Uh…y-yea….Nice to m-meet you Ma'am"  
Once her mother left, Shippo gazed at Teah, and then let out a small chuckle, that turned into a laugh. "Well!! That's going on my most embarrassing list!!!" He pulled Teah into his lap and fixed her shirt before hugging her. "Sorry…that must have been strange for you huh?"

"It's okay." Teah managed a little laugh and nuzzled his cheek. "Don't be sorry, I'm just as embarrassed as you are! I really didn't see that coming. Call me crazy, but do you think maybe it was a sign?"

The boy thought for a moment and smiled. He nuzzled the girl's neck and chuckled. "Ya know I think you may be right about that Princess. I…I think we're rushing things" The boy stared at the girl and smiled gently, his magenta eyes filled with a gentle glow. He gave her a warm kiss and a hug. "I'm sorry. I swear…I won't ever try to rush things again. You're not like other girls, your special. I never want anything to be rushed with you I want it to be slow so I can relish ever detail" His smile was one of his most gentle and all the warmth and joy in his smile and eyes were only for the beautiful girl in his arms.

Shippo once swore he would never say 'I love you' for he never wanted to be taken advantage of and hurt like his parents had done to him but at that moment, holding Teah, he threw away that rule and gently kissed the girl's lips.

"Teah….I love you."

Her heart pounded with so much love and joy, so touched by his words that she nearly burst into tears. Teah tightly hugged the boy she loved so much and smiled lovingly, looking into his eyes.

"I love you too." She murmured. "And I guess you're right, we got caught up in the moment and were rushing into things. I'm sorry too, I was pretty tempted myself." Her cheeks grew hot with that statement and she giggled. "But I'm still so glad to know you don't want to force me into something I don't want, and that's one of the things I want the most in a guy. I can't even begin to tell you how you make me feel on a daily basis, just the very sight of you brightens my day and I feel so excited and happy like I'd never been before. You're different from other guys, and although you're a bit of a mischievous troublemaker, there's a heart inside of you that's brought out to the people you care about. I like that." She nuzzled his cheek playfully. "There's so much more I want to say, so much to tell, but I won't blab your ears off." She nibbled his ear playfully.

"So what say we turn the game back on and play some more? If you win, I'll rub your feet. If I win, you rub my feet."

Shippo smiled gently at the girl, then shrugged. "Sure thing hun, and here if I loose I'll make ya something special tonight!" He kissed the girl's cheek and took a seat on the floor, waiting for her to join him.

"You've got a deal, my monochromatic friend." Teah teased and sat down on the floor next to him, taking their controllers. "And here we go!"

--

Meanwhile, Iliyani was driving out of town and had pulled over to talk to her brother-in-law Fugaku, who had called her on her cell.

"Oh, she's fine, Fugaku. I had to go back to the house and she had company over, so I'm not too worried. Her boyfriend Shippo had come over and they were together when I returned, so she's all right, unless you want me to tell her to go over there awhile."

Fugaku fell silent for a moment before speaking. "Did you say…Shippo? Did he have a strange look? Silver hair and magenta eyes, bunch of piercing?" He silently prayed it was not. He had arrested the boy one to many times and no way in hell wanted a guy like that around his darling niece.

"Yes, that's the one! They go to school together and they have been dating since the Festival." Iliyani said, unaware of what Fugaku knew. "He seemed like such a nice boy, from what Orivia has been saying about him. Although I must say it was quite surprising when I walked in and found them together in the basement, I could swear they were on the verge of making love."

"WHAT?!?!?!?! Iliyani!! God damn it I thought I warned that little rat to stay away from my family. Sister that boy is a horrid horrid child. I've arrested him many times and he has a record that makes the devil cringe. Ugh, he tried to make a pass on poor Orivia…..The boy can't be up to any good. I'm going over there"  
Before she could speak he hung up the phone and sped off towards his sisters house.

----------------

"My Teah! You actually beat me!" The silver haired boy chuckled and gave the girl a light kiss. "See? Ya do got some skills in you!" He wrapped his arms around the girl and nuzzled her neck, then stood and held his hand out to the girl. "Come on Princess, I'll make ya that treat. Maybe a good flicks on!" He laughed lightly, but stopped when he heard the sound of a door slam. When the basement door opened the boy looked up with confusion, and then let out a startled noise.

Fukagu had reached the house, and was in the basement doorway. The black haired man glared at Shippo before shoving past him. The man helped Teah up, then gently pushed her behind him. "Shippo Yabun! I thought I warned you NEVER to come near my family again!!" He turned to Teah and softened a bit, but still held his strong tone. "And you missy! What in the hell made you think is was a good idea to go out with a delinquent like him?! Do you know what he's done?! Let me tell you, he knows the jail quite well!!"

Teah was surprised, shocked, perplexed and a bit angered by her uncle's sudden outburst and accusations. "Uncle Fugaku, what's going on here?! I don't know what you're talking about! You're out of your mind! There's no way he's the delinquent you say he is! A troublemaker maybe, but a delinquent?! No way, he couldn't-"

That was when it struck her. It seemed to make sense. His troublemaking ways, the vague details of his past, the way he's treated by the staff at school, the way Itachi and Sasuke hated him....

A sinking feeling entered her heart and she spoke out her suspicion, not quite looking at the boy in question. "...Shippo, is this true?"

Shippo stared at the girl his magenta eyes filled with fear and confusion. "Teah…I-I'm not like that anymore! Yea I did some stupid things when I was younger but I changed! I…I'm not that way…."

"Yea right you little punk!!" The uncle sighed and turned to his niece. "I think it's time you learned about your lil' 'boyfriends' rep"

"Wait!!"

Ignoring the boy the older man only shot a slight glare before speaking. "In this town he arrived at 12. In these past few years he's managed to get a record of Theft, vandalism, assault and robbery. If I remember right wasn't there a rape charge?"

"Shut up Fugaku you know that was a set up!! Itachi even backed me up, I would never do something so disgusting besides the assholes admitted to setting me up!"

"Tch alright so didn't do that….but you did do everything else on that list. Including murder" He glanced at the boy and saw his stiffened body with the wide eyes. The man scuffed and turned back to Teah. "See? This boy is nothing but harmful! He's only out to hurt you"

"No I'm not!! Teah you know I would hurt you I-"

"Shut it kid before I make you" His cold glare held no fib. Shippo stared from Teah to Fugaku then glared at the man, though no words were said after that for someone else entered.

"Father? What's going on? Shippo? Teah?"

Fugaku turned and smiled slight when he saw his son. "Ah Itachi you're here. Help me get this rat out of this house I caught him with Teah no doubt thinking of using her"

Itachi said nothing but walked over none the less, but instead walked over to Teah and placed a hand on her free shoulder, looking her in the eyes. "…..My father told you the truth didn't he?.....are you ok?" The raven haired teen wanted to tell Teah himself but he couldn't for there was chance she wouldn't have believed him. Still, he wished it wasn't his father. The man wasn't very good at breaking news.

"........" Teah's expression was downcast and tears ran down her face. She hated to think badly of people she cared about, but now she didn't know what to think.

_It can't be, but it explains everything! His vague past, the reason why they hate him so much, everything. I can't believe this is true! ...But he's changed, hasn't he? ...I don't know anymore_. She thought.

"...All of you, please, go." Teah finally said. "...And Shippo, we'll talk about this later." She looked at him and wiped off her tears. "...I think I should give you a chance to fully explain your side of the story before I make any judgment. I can tell what you said to me before was true, and I want you to know that I still care about you. ...Just give me some time alone now." She turned and hurried upstairs in a fit of tears.

Fugaku glared at Shippo and shoved him aside as he walked to the stairs. "Don't get your hopes up. Your never coming near here again. I warned you and that lil' orphan girl to stay away from my family"

Itachi gave his father a slight glare. "Watch who you bring into this father. This is about Shippo not her." Itachi stared at Shippo a moment before walking up the stares. For once, Shippo couldn't read the uchiha son.

Once the two left Shippo quickly left the house and pulled out his cell. "…Taiyo? Please tell me your home…."

In the house, Fugaku walked up the stairs to the girl's room and knocked gently. "Teah? Come on. Your mother wants you to come stay with us honey."

Wiping her tears again, Teah sighed. She hated disobeying her mother, but she didn't want to be around them right now. But she didn't want to be alone all day either.

"....Okay." She said simply, and opened the door like a zombie and followed her uncle out of the house.

Her heart felt shattered, and yet held together by a few strings of hope. She couldn't believe what she'd heard, what had happened. Yet it was all right there under her nose, like an open book.

_I don't believe it, he's done all those things...but he's never given me a reason to avoid him...he's been so good to me since we met. We had something so special, and now this comes up and practically breaks us apart. ...Am I right giving him another chance or will I just be putting myself in danger_ She thought, and shook her head. _No, no. I have to listen to his story, hear his piece. ...Once I can get close to him again._.

--

The drive was quite short but quite silent. Itachi didn't ride with them. When they reached the house Sasuke came to the car door and opened Teah's before helping her out and into a hug. "Teah….Itachi told me what happened….." He pulled away from the hug and stared at his cousin with worried eyes. "Are you alright? I mean…What happened? I-"

"Sasuke, Don't pressure the girl." Fugaku placed a gentle hand on her shoulder before walking into the house.

Sasuke looked back at his cousin then led her inside. "Ya know…you can always talk to me….Or Itachi…"

Sighing a bit, Teah just looked at her cousin sadly. "I'll take you up on that...thank you. I'm gonna go take a nap now."

Slowly she went into the house and upstairs, to the room they'd designated as hers when she'd visit. It was similar to her room at home, except the walls were dark brown.

_Even with it all, I do still love him_... She thought, curling up on the bed and eventually crying herself to sleep.

--

Shippo returned to his own house and was barely in the door before Taiyo jumped him.

"Shippo!! Whats going on?!" The girl followed him to the couch then sat next to the boy, staring with confused eyes. The boy glanced over and sighed. Taiyo frowned then shifted slightly. "I….I didn't know what to do so I called Casana….She's in the kitchen." Grabbing Shippo's hand she walked into the kitchen with the boy and made him sit before he could protest. The black haired girl gave Shippo a weak hug then looked at Casana. "I leave him to you, I gotta go!" With that the girl left.

She had to talk to Teah herself, but first she had to sneak into the Uchiha house…which wasn't that easy since Fugaku didn't really like her. With a sigh, she continued on her way.

--

"Well I'm not sure what's going on around here, but Taiyo sounded panic and I figured it was urgent, so I came as soon as I heard." Casana felt a bit uneasy sticking her nose into all this, but she looked at him gently. "Did something between you and Teah?"

Shippo sighed and nodded. "Yea, she found out the truth about me…and my record…" He sighed and placed his head in his hands. "I did some dumb crap when I was younger and now it's haunting me. Fugaku won't let me see Teah he thinks I want to hurt her!!"

The brunette was silent for a moment, taking this all in. She didn't quite understand the full details, but she could see the basics. She went over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You had a rough past and now it's coming back to haunt you. I may not know all that you did, but I can see clear as day that you'd never hurt Teah like that. Anytime you're around her you always have this look in your eyes and a smile on your face that really doesn't spell out fugitive. Maybe Fugaku doesn't believe that you changed, but what matters is that you know you've changed. You can't control other people and what they do or say, but you can control you, and only you. Try and talk to Teah at school, so you can work this out. If she still wants to talk to you, she'll listen. And I know her heart isn't made of stone, so it's not likely she doesn't still love you."

The silver haired boy looked up and gave a soft smile. "Thanks…look…a long time back I did something really bad…I killed someone. I'm not ashamed but I'm not proud I did cause I had to!" The boy stared at his knees then looked up with a determined look. "When I see her I'll tell her the true reason I moved to this town"

--

Naruto came into Teahs' room, finding her just waking up. "Teah-nee-chan!"

"N-Naruto...?" Teah blinked, rubbing her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Sasuke invited me over today and he told me that you weren't feeling very good and asked me to check on you." He said.

Teah smiled sadly at him. "I'll be fine, Naruto. Really. It's okay."

"Well I hope so." Naruto sighed and ruffled her hair. "We'll be downstairs, okay?"

"Sure." Teah murmured and went to the window, staring outside as Naruto quietly left the room.

Taiyo pocked her head out of Itachi's room and smiled. She was a master at picking the lock on Itachi's window. She snuck down the hall and knocked before slipping into the girls room. "Teah-chan!"

Teah gasped and nearly fell over as she turned around, not having expected a surprise visit from Taiyo. "T-Taiyo! What are you doing here? ....Unless, oh. You heard what happened, didn't you."

The girl nodded with worried eyes. "I picked the lock to Itachi's window" Not missing a beat she rushed over the hugged the girl. "Shippo called me and I was really really worried!! Teah are you ok?" Her amber eyes stared at her friend with worry and care, though something nagged at her. "Teah, are you mad at him for all the crime he did?"

Choosing her words carefully, Teah smiled slightly as she cleared her throat. "Well, I definitely can't say that I approve of all the heinous crimes he'd foregone, but, you can't change the past. The only time is now, and the future hasn't happened yet. Despite his past, and even being a troublemaking prankster, he's done nothing but be so good to me, and the people he cares for without so much as a hint of betrayal. When he was exposed of his past, I can see he wasn't sorry that he was caught, more that he was sorry for what he'd done and that someone he cared about had to know. I believe he's changed. I can see the signs, I study a lot on human behaviour." She wiped a stray tear in her eye. "I want to talk to him and hear his side of the story, and then we can work things out from there. I know his past would normally be a deal breaker, but I really don't want to give up what we have."

Taiyo nodded and sighed. "I kept it from you too and I'm sorry. Your uncle hates me as well as Shippo and he always told me to stay away from Itachi-Nii but I don't and you shouldn't have to stay away from Shippo. You said ya wanna hear what he has to say right? I'll help you!" Her amber eyes gave a mischief glint and a large smile crossed her face. "I'm gonna help ya sneak out of this place!"


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, the plan was now being put into action.

Casana and Taiyo were each bringing Shippo and Teah over to the lake, where the plan was for them to have a place alone to meet up and talk things out. And also, the place that was their first date.

"It might rain later, said the weatherman, but I think you'll be good for a while." Casana said, leading Shippo by the wrist.

Shippo blinked then stared at the girl. "Where in the hell are you taking me? I…I don't want to go anywhere" The boy didn't leave the house at all till Casana forced him out and he was not very happy about it.

"Silence, foolish mortal. You'll thank us later." The brunette winked.

--

"Taiyo, I can walk myself!" Teah whined, trying to release the other girl's grip from her wrist with no avail.

Taiyo giggled and kept walking. "Don't worry Teah-chan it's for your own good!!" She led the girl over towards the lake and gave a wink. "You'll thank us."

"Somehow I doubt it." Teah muttered.

--

Some time later, the girls arrived at the lake, and once at a safe distance away from each other, they scurried off and hid behind a few nearby trees.

"Now we wait." Casana whispered to Taiyo with a wink.

--

Teah stood there, dumbfounded and wondering why Taiyo had just left her there. She had brought her to the lake for whatever reason. Shaking her head, she headed toward a spot she liked to sit by when she came here, and then noticed she wasn't alone.

"Sh-Shippo?"

The said boy had been lending against the tree. At the sound of his name he turned and turned a new shade of pale. "T-Teah" He gulped lightly and without thinking walked over to the girl, but stopped about a foot away from her. "Teah….I_i mean…you….I'm sorry!"

Her heart wrenched at seeing him so broken like this. It wasn't like him at all, and she couldn't bear to see him like this. Teah approached him slowly and locked her eyes with his.

"It's okay, it's okay." She said softly and hugged him tightly. "I understand. You can tell me everything, I said I'd listen to you, and that's what I'll do. I love you, and I don't want to give you up, or what we had. I know this is hard, but you can talk to me about it, I'm here for you."

Not thinking he wrapped his arms around the girl and held her close, gently closing his eyes. It felt good to hold her again. It had only been a short time they were apart but still, after thinking he'd never see her again this was a miracle. 'Teah….I'm not going to lie to you. Yes I did steal and all that crap and I even killed that guy. I don't regret it because I had too" He held her closer and gently kissed her forehead. "Come" He grabbed her hand and led her to the rivers edge where he sat with her.

"My true reason for moving here is rather odd. A few years back when I lived in Tokyo I tried to rob this hotel room with for sisters and well they were still in the room and I got my ass kicked by this chick named Cho and her sister Ayame. They were gonna beat me to a pulp then bring me to the police, but stopped when the youngest of the four begged them to let me speak. After that I explained my past and they had mercy, a bit at least. Cho said the only way she would let me live is if I used my strength in a good way. That's how I got my current job as a bodyguard of the little sister who saved me. Taiyo."

He touched the girls hand and stared up at her with worried eyes. "The reason I killed that man was cause he was going to do the same to her, I had no choice…..Please tell me your not scared…." If she was scared of the silver haired boy he would never be able to forgive himself.

Her eyes widened with surprise as she listened to the story, nodding occasionally. Now she understood, and although she was shocked, it didn't scare her all that much.

"So...you didn't really murder the guy out of a sick mental state, you killed him to protect someone." Teah realized. "Well, I can't say I'm not shocked, but, I'm not scared. You were trying to protect someone, just like you would do in self defense. Maybe you did some things that are often frowned upon, but, the past doesn't matter, because the only time is now. Since I've known you, you have done nothing but be so good to me and everyone you cared about. Sure you're a troublemaking prankster, but that's nothing. I never saw a hint of any kind of betrayal or intent on harm, you were always that genuine sweet and charming guy I fell in love with, and still love." She smiled a little and played with a strand of his hair. "I don't care about your past, because my love for you means more than any kind of mistake you've made in the past. After all, you've become a good person and that's more than any kind of criminal could face."

Shippo couldn't even find words. He embraced the girl and gave her a passionate kiss. When he pulled away, he could only utter 3 words that always came to mind when he thought of the girl, and whispered them in her ear. "I love you"

"I love you too." She whispered back. "Always."

----

Taiyo looked at Casana and smiled. "They're so cute together!"

"They are." Casana murmured and wiped a tear from her eye. "I still swear they fell in love the moment they met."

Taiyo giggled and nodded. "Yea, we should leave them be. Come on, lets go find your boy-toy."

--~~--~~--

A few weeks passed since the whole ordeals occurred, and the weather was growing colder and promising snow, since December was soon approaching. Midterms came and passed, resulting in hilarious situations.

On the other hand, there was a small problem on the rise, and it wasn't addressed let alone known about.

Fugaku was completely unaware that his own sons were both bisexual and dating boys. Even though he was a cop, he just didn't see any signs at all. As far as he was concerned, the boys didn't like anyone, since they never spoke of their love lives.

Itachi often went out to meet Fai, or go to his house, and sometimes would have him at the mansion, completely secret from his father or when he was on duty.

Sasuke did the same with Naruto, and he kept cool with him when they were in public or in the presence of his father, but alone, they went all out.

On this particular day after school, Itachi brought Fai back and they had retired to his room, under the pretense that they were doing homework, working on a project and talking, when really, they were doing more.

Sasuke also brought Naruto back to the house, and they went to the basement to play some video games and on the Foozeball table. Fugaku was on duty until late in the evening, so they had the mansion to themselves this evening.

Itachi smiled gently and kissed Fai's forehead, twirling some of the flamboyant boy's blonde locks in his fingers as they layed stretched out on his bed. His dark eyes gazed over the boy's body before kissing his neck. He was lucky up till now his father hadn't found out about Fai but he still worried. He had been spending much time with Fai and barely any studying, so his grades were staring to fall.

The boy knew it was only a matter of time till his father comforted him about his drop in grades, not to mention that fact that lately his time with Fai had doubled so he wouldn't be home till late in the evening. Till that time, Itachi was going to enjoy the time he had with his beloved blonde.

----

In the basement Sasuke was having similar thoughts about his own blonde. He was currently owning at Foozeball so he's mind was free to wonder while he let Naruto try to catch up to his score. The pair hadn't actually stated they were dating yet, but he knew it was painfully clear their feelings. He gazed up at the whiskered boy and smiled gently.

"Naruto….I was talking with Deidara and Sasori today. They want to know…well um…They keep asking me to tell them whether we're a couple are not" His eyes shifted away and stared at the wall, but a faint blush spread on his cheeks as he spoke. "So…I was thinking about it a lot. We pretty much are….right?"

"Well sure we are, Sasuke! Believe it!" Naruto grinned at him. "It's pretty obvious to both of us, and sure I didn't think I would, but I can't help but like you like I do!" He let go of the hand controls and went around the table and hugged him. "You don't have any idea how glad I am that we're together, believe it!"

Neither of them could really explain how it happened, it just seemed to naturally fall into place and come together. It was as if it just happened in a snap.

But they weren't complaining either, since they were happy as can be.

From behind the boy's there was a light cough and Sasuke quickly turned, though relaxed when he saw the gentle smile and warm eyes that could only belong to his mother. She had her arms crossed and was lending on the doorframe, watching the boys. After a moment she walked over and placed a hand on both of the boy's heads. "Hey boys! I made some lunch for you alright?" Giving each their hairs a soft ruffle she walked to the door before gazing back, her smile a bit of a smirk. "You two make a very cute couple"

Sasuke's jaw dropped as he watched his mother walk up the stairs, then stared at Naruto. "How did she….know?"

"Beats me, Sasuke!" Naruto shrugged. "Maybe she overheard us? But whatever, I'm starving! Let's go get some food! We're-a-coming Mrs. Uchiha! Chow time!" Then he stopped short. "...Does your dad know, Sasuke?"

Sasuke stared at the boy like her had grown a second head. "Are you kidding me? I wouldn't tell him if I had a gun to my head!!! He'd kill me!" the boy sighed and shook his head. Grabbing Naruto's hand he led him up the stairs and into the kitchen.

In the kitchen Itachi and Fai were sitting at the table. Spotting his brother Itachi smiled lightly. "Hey, haven't seen you in a long time kid. You and your boyfriend too busy having 'fun' downstairs?"

"B-Brother!!!"

"Sure we were!" Said Naruto, not catching on. "I kicked Sasuke's butt at Grand Theft Auto and Foozeball! Not to mention at Halo 3! Believe it!"

"Well, looks like someone's getting better."

They all turned to the doorway to see Minato Namikaze, Naruto's father. Like Naruto, he had spiked blonde hair, blue eyes, and the same foxy smile that Naruto wore a lot. He was also the Mayor of Shinobiville.

"Oh, hey dad!" Naruto grinned. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to discuss a few cases that concern me with Fugaku." Minato replied. "And I heard you guys in here so I came to see what's up."

"Everything's going awesome, dad! Believe it!" Naruto declared.

Minato laughed, ruffling his son's hair. "Ah, that's my boy. Always having fun. Well I'll leave you guys to your fun. I'll take you back home later." He waved and then left the room to join Fugaku in his study.

"You see that, you guys?! That's my dad! The Mayor of this town! And someday, I'm gonna be Mayor just like him! Believe it!"

Both Uchiha sons greeted the man politely causing their mother to smile. As the man walked away, Fai smirked and, never being one to hold back, spoke suddenly. "Damn Naruto I never get over how hot your father is"

Itachi chuckled gently and playfully swatted the boy. "Down boy." He turned back to Naruto and smiled gently. "That's a great dream Naruto. Will you make Sasuke your first lady?"

"Damn it Itachi!!!"

"Be nice boys."

"Hell yeah he'll be my first lady! Believe it!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke to him and gave him a big kiss with the other boys laughing in the background.

They didn't seem to notice their fathers in the doorway...

Fugaku stared in shock at the sight of his son, his SON kissing a BOY. His eyes went wide and his jaw tightened. "SASUKE! What in the HELL are you doing?!"

At the sound of his father's voice Sasuke quickly pulled away and stared up at his father in shock. "F-father…I-I" his voice trailed off and he took a step back. His fathers anger was in his only fear in life. Seeing this, and being the way he was, Itachi quickly stood and stepped between his father and younger brother. No one, not even his father, yelled at Sasuke.

"Father I ask you please do not raise your voice before our guests this is a family matter"

"FAMILY MATTER?! Itachi, your little brother was kissing a BOY!!"

"Ya well so do I!" The eldest Uchiha was shocked by his own words and went paler then usual. Fai cast Itachi a worried glance and stood, but walked over to Naruto, placing a reassuring hand on the boys shoulder.

Claming a bit, Fugaku rubbed his temple and gazed at his wife. "Did you know about this Mikoto?" She was silent, then gave a nod. The man frowned and gazed at oldest blonde in the room. "You Minato?"

Minato nodded. "Yes, Fugaku. I knew that our sons were dating each other."

"Hey Mr. Uchiha! Sasuke and I are happy together, and in fact, so are Itachi and Fai! Any real father would accept who his children would go out with no matter who they are! As long as they're happy, why would you stand in their way!?" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto-" Minato began.

"I'm not putting up with this! Sasuke and Itachi deserve better treatment than that! They're your sons! It shouldn't matter if they're bisexual! They're still your sons and always will be!"

Fugaku stared at the boy in utter shock, unable to speak. His wife sure was. She walked over and smiled gently at Naruto then looked at her husband. "Dear…I've known all along and I support them. You should too" The man stared, then let out a sigh of defeat. "…Are you truly happy?"

Both boys nodded at once.

He cast a glance at his friend and wife then groaned. "Fine. Naruto is right…..I have to let go…" the words were a bit forced, but said none the less.

Fai let out a cheer and gently kissed Itachi's cheek. Sasuke smiled and slung an arm around naruto.

Fugaku sighed and gently shook his head, but gave his friend and wife a smile. "Maybe, with your help, I can get…use to this?"

Minato laughed and nodded. "Sure thing, Fugaku."

"All right! Believe it!" Naruto gave the peace sign, and pretty soon everyone in the room was laughing.

--~~--~~

_Her eyes adjusted, and she blinked them open to clear her blurred vision. For some strange reason, she was in the middle of a forest, a forest she didn't quite recognize._

"Where....where am I...?"

Teah shakily stood, and then took note of her strange red, white and black attire accompanied by fishnet and a strange holster around her leg. It didn't make sense.

Looking around the forest, up ahead, she spotted Sasuke and Naruto, standing opposite of each other. They too were dressed quite differently, and they looked about to square off in some kind of a duel.

"S-Sasuke?! Naruto!" She called out, but they didn't seem to hear her. "Hey! Guys! Hey!"

"Well...if it isn't my foolish little cousin descending from on high to mingle with the commoners..."

Teah whirled around, and her eyes widened at seeing Itachi. But he looked different, his eyes were scarlet and he had a black, high-collared cloak with Akatsuki clouds on them.

"I-Itachi!?"

That was when she saw the rest of the Akatsuki gang standing near them, and like Itachi, they too wore the strange cloaks.

"W-What's going on here?!"

--

Teah's eyes shot open and she awoke with a start in her bed, panting hard. She looked around her, seeing her in her room. It had been a dream.

_A dream...just a dream...odd..._

She ran a hand through her hair and wiped the sweat off her forehead. It was over now, but the dream was still bugging her. What could it have meant?

"Something's not right here...I can tell." She said to herself.

--

Shippo, who was laying out on the roof of his house with his roommate felt like something was off. Sensing his discomfort, Taiyo passed him his cell and with a quick thank you he texted Teah.

_Yo Teah, ya ok?.....I had a strange feeling…_

--

Her cell phone that was sitting on her bedside table suddenly went off, since it was recharging. Blinking and still a bit asleep, she reached for it and saw the text.

"...Shippo felt it too...?"

Quickly she texted him back.

_Wow, you must be psychic. But I'm okay, don't worry. 3  
I just had the weirdest dream. I dreamt I was in this forest, and I saw Naruto and Sasuke standing opposite of each other as if about to face off in some kind of a duel. And Itachi was there, along with the rest of the Akatsuki gang, but they were all wearing cloaks with the red clouds on them, and there was an evil aura coming from them. I was in strange clothing and so were Sasuke and Naruto._

--

_Heh strange….Itachi evil?? I doubt he would hurt you….._

Shippo stared at the stars then shrugged. How strange such a dream had to be….  
With a sigh he stood and bid his friend farewell before heading into the house. He often had dreams as well, but of the past. He never dreamed, only had nightmares. That is until he met Teah. The girl brought some kind of peace within him….  
Pushing those thoughts aside he started to make himself some tea.

--

_True, maybe not in real life, but in that dream I could swear I sensed a great evil coming from him. And his eyes...oh God, those eyes...they were horrible. They were red, dripping with blood lust and looking right into you. And-_

Teah sighed and closed her eyes, thinking for a moment. But that was a big mistake, because she now saw another dream-like vision.

_"I'm afraid that you don't stand a ghost of a chance in a battle against me." The girl in the black cloak with the red clouds laughed, and then turned around to reveal to be Casana, only her eyes were not blue, but pink with four strange swirling marks pointing diagonally toward the pupil. And her normally sweet face was twisted into an evil grin. "I know what move you'll make before you even make it..."_

Her phone fell out of her hand and Teah hunched over, her eyes widening.

"Those...those eyes...they were..."

All of a sudden she felt faint and fell to the floor.

-----

Itachi, who was rather restless, headed over to his cousins house. Needless to say, he was highly shocked to see her unconscious, and worried. "Teah!!!" The boy ran to her side and gently helped the girl up onto the bed. Checking her forehead, he gently shook her shoulder. "Teah? Teah!!"

The younger Uchiha didn't respond, her skin was a bit clammy and her breathing was shallow.

Hearing the commotion, Iliyani came into the bedroom as she was adjusting the belt of her robe.

"I-Itachi? What's going on?" She asked her nephew, puzzled. When she saw her daughter in her unconscious state, she immediately rushed to her side. "Orivia, Orivia! Sweetheart? Speak to me! Come on!"

Still no response.

"Itachi, call 911 immediately! I think something is wrong with her." Iliyani said, her voice trembling. "Go, hurry!"

Itachi nodded and pulled out his cell and quickly dialed. After a few words he looked at his aunt. "They're on their way" He kneeled and looked at his cousin with worried eyes before looking at his aunt. "Has this happened before?"

"Only a couple of times, when she was younger." Iliyani said, worriedly. "I think the strange attacks are coming back again. The doctors said it was some kind of a mental state with stressful levels, but I think it's something else."

---

Shippo got a strange feeling, and despite the fact he'd get yelled at by her mother, he rushed from the house and towards Teah's.


	7. Chapter 7

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:SimSun; panose-1:2 1 6 0 3 1 1 1 1 1; mso-font-alt:宋体; mso-font-charset:134; mso-generic-font-family:auto; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:3 680460288 22 0 262145 0;} font-face {font-family:"\SimSun"; panose-1:2 1 6 0 3 1 1 1 1 1; mso-font-charset:134; mso-generic-font-family:auto; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:3 680460288 22 0 262145 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:SimSun;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

_"Sasuke...wait! Wait! Don't go!" Teah cried in desperation. "Where are you going?!"_

"To face my destiny, to earn my power...and kill Itachi." Sasuke said, without turning around. "I will sever all bonds with all of you. You were all just in my way."

"What?! No!" Teah tried to approach him, but somehow she couldn't even take a step closer. He seemed so far away. "Sasuke you're out of your mind!"

"....I figured you would understand, but frankly...you don't." He looked at her over his shoulder. "Back off. I won't let you take away the most precious thing to me. My revenge....because I am an avenger, that's my destiny."

"Orochimaru is just USING you, Sasuke!" Teah yelled, tears running down her face.

"Then so be it. If it gives me enough power to defeat Itachi, then I'll do it."

"Sasuke!! Don't do it!"

"Goodbye, Teah. Go ahead and cry all you want. I don't even care about you anymore."

"NOOO!! SASUKEEEE!!!!"

--

"No....no...! Sasuke no! Don't leave! Please!" Teah uttered deliriously in her sleep. Her eyes then shot open and she sat up in the bed. "Sasuke!!! Noooo!!!"

After a moment, she paused and took a breath, realizing it was just a dream. Again with the weird visional dreams of being in that strange, different world. What was going on...?

Looking about, she saw that she was in a hospital room. Why was she here? What was going on here? What happened?

A hand reached out and grabbed the girl's hand. "Teah?" The one one who grabbed her hand was none other then the town troublemaker, Shippo. The magenta eyed boy stared at her with worry, still holding her hand. "What happened? I mean I…..Are you alright?" His eyes were filled with much worry and concern.

"Shippo!" Teah breathed with relief. "It was...it was awful. I had that dream again, in that strange world where everyone is so different from real life. I dreamt Sasuke was leaving to become stronger under Orochimaru's influence and he wanted to sever all bonds with Naruto, Sakura and I. It was horrible, just horrible! He wanted to kill Itachi on top of that, for some reason I didn't know, and yet somehow in the dream I did know." Her body trembled. "Before everything went black, I had this strange vision. I saw Casana...she was wearing the cloak all the Akatsuki gang were wearing, her eyes were bright pink and looked really weird, she was spelling pure evil. Her sweet face and voice were twisted and evil!! And she said something, it was 'I'm afraid you don't stand a ghost of a chance in a battle against me. I know what move you'll make before you even make it...'."

Not caring if he was yelled at, Shippo sat on the bed next to her and pulled the girl into his lap, gently kissing her temple, his arms wrapped around her. "Orochimaru?? You mean that weird guy with the black hair that pretty much tried to sleep with BOTH your cousins? Neh, well…..I know Sasuke and Itachi have had fights but I doubt he could kill his brother, he loves him, no matter what. As for Casana I doubt she would ever hurt you. Come on Princess, don't worry so much" He gave her a gentle kiss and smiled. "I promise you, I'll never let ya get hurt ok? I'll always be there to protect you…after all, the knight has to serve his princess." he chuckled and gave a soft wink.

A soft blush marred her cheeks and Teah snuggled into him. "You're right, Shippo...I guess I'm overreacting to some hallucinations I sometimes have because of some strange mental state I find myself in. It's all only a dream, nothing to worry about ever coming true." She giggled a little. "Well you do speak truly, I feel safe and secure when you're around, you're my Knight in Shining Armor, sweeping the Princess off her feet."

The doctor came into the room then, noticing the two together. He was new to this hospital, having transferred from Konoha Hospital. He was Kabuto Yakushi, with gray hair in a ponytail, black eyes and glasses. Since he didn't know of Shippo's reputation, he didn't mind that they were together on the bed like that.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Yakushi." He said, giving them a friendly smile. "How are we feeling today?"

"I'm okay now." Teah said.

"Good, good. We took some blood samples and took a few tests." He looked at his clipboard. "You were also sick with an inner virus that doesn't contain very visible symptoms, other than a high fever, which was causing your hallucinations. It's also stated in your medical file from your specialists back in Ireland that your mental stress tends to take a bigger toll on you. But aside from that, you're going to be fine."

"...Oh, okay." She murmured. "Thanks, doctor."

"My pleasure. I'll be in this afternoon to check on you." He pushed his glasses up his nose and left.

"...This afternoon?" Teah looked at Shippo. "Shippo, what happened? How long was I out? Why am I here?"

The silver haired boy gently kissed her and nuzzled her neck. "Babe it was late into the night when you passed out. Ya were out all night. Its around 11 I think." He sighed and held her gently. "Your Mother said that ya had this happen when you were under stress….Teah what's going on in that head of yours?"

"...Oh, oh." Teah murmured, realizing. "I guess all the finals, some home renovations that we have to do, expenses, I guess it was all getting to me more than I thought."

There was something else, too. But she couldn't quite bring it up. It wasn't anything serious, just something she figured she'd wait to talk about. At least for now.

The silver haired boy sighed and gently kissed the girl. "Princess, it's gotta be more then that. I love you, ya know that, so it's easy for me to read you" He gave a gently smile and kissed her neck, nuzzling her. "Ya can tell me doll, I'll always understand."

_Damn, he's on to me. I should've figured he'd see right through me. Better play it cool_

"I'm glad I can, but I can't really say right now. It's something I really need to think about and make sure it's really what I want." She admitted. "I'll tell you when I feel sure."

Shippo chuckled and gave a soft nod. "Anything ya want doll" He kissed the girls forehead and then her lips. It wasn't till he pulled away that he noticed Itachi lending against he doorway.

"Hey" His dark eyes gazed at the his cousin then Shippo. He hated Shippo very much, but if he made Teah happy, he could grin and bear. Besides, the boy was starting to grow on him. That brat. He walked over and placed a hand on her head with a smile. "You two seem to be doing quite well but Teah, your mother is on here way in, I don't think she wants to see Shippo…"

The silver haired boy gave a carefree shrug and laughed lightly. "I need to face her mother eventually don't I?"

"True." Teah agreed, not quite sure which of them she was agreeing with. "Well you guys can do your thing and I'll talk with mom about things. You better be back later, Captain Silver!" She teased.

"Hey you guys." Casana came into the room, holding a bouquet of freshly picked flowers and card. "I came here on behalf of everyone else, they'll come visit later on. How are you doing?"

"Ah, fine." Teah couldn't help but study her for a moment. Since her strange hallucinations, she'd been feeling a bit paranoid inside. But everything seemed to be in check. Casana's eyes were as blue as ever and she had her signature sweet smile on her face, not a hint of evil. "I've been better."

"Figured." Casana placed the flowers on the side table. "I picked them fresh from the garden at home, and the gang signed this card for you."

"Well hey, thanks!" Teah giggled and took the card. "Hmm... 'Hey sis, get well soon or I'll eat all your ramen!' signed Naruto. Oh jeez, what a snook."

"Isn't he though?" Casana laughed. "Well hey, your mom's coming in so we'll get out of your hair for a while, okay?"

Shippo pouted, he didn't wanna go, but he knew he had to. He kissed the girl and walked over to Itachi. The boy grabbed his arm and pushed the boy from the room. He gave Casana a soft smile. "I'm going to stay so I can speak with my aunt"

"All right, see you guys later. Get well!" Casana ruffled Teah's hair and left also.

Iliyani came in a few moments later. "Hi bunny, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now." Teah replied. "Didn't expect to be rushed to the hospital!"

"It was one of those attacks and I didn't want to take chances." Her mother said, and looked at Itachi.

The teen gave a faint smile. "You worry quite a bit, but I take it as a good thing. Auntie, I needed to ask you for something." His gaze fell away from the woman and he ran a hand through his hair, unable to believe what he was about to say. Looking up again he gave a very weak smile. "I need to ask you for forgiveness….for Shippo." The boy gave a polite bow with his head as he spoke. "Please forgive him."

Teah gaped in shock from where she was sitting, looking from Itachi to her mother, unable to believe what he'd just said.

"....I see." Iliyani said, and sighed. "Well, he has made my daughter very happy, and I haven't seen her this happy in a long time. It's been tough since my husband died. I don't think I've ever seen her smile and so full of life since then." She managed a small smile and looked at Teah. "I see he's done nothing to harm you either. I can forgive him."

"Mom...I...." Teah beamed and turned to Itachi. "....Thanks, Itachi."

"Yea yea….Whatever" He wore his usual blank look, but there was a faint curve at the corner of his lips. "Oh and you tell me I did that and I'll ground you got it?" Looking at his aunt, the smile showed a bit more. "I may not like that bugger, but I've got to admit, he has a way of bringing the life out of everyone, sadly even me" He sighed at his comment,, slightly ashamed. "But hey, what are ya gonna do??...You can't choose who you fall in love with…." As the boy spoke he got a distant look, his mind thinking about a certain blonde named Fai.

"I suppose that's true!" Iliyani giggled. "Well you can run along now, Itachi. I'll take care of her from here. Thank you for your help."

"See you later, Weasel!" Teah teased him.

Itachi chuckled and walked from the room. Shippo was waiting outside and his head shot up when the door closed, then his eyes fell again. The Uchiha smiled gently and placed a hand on the silver haired boy's head. "….Your doing a wonderful job kid"

Shippo wanted to ask the elder what was going on in his head, but Itachi simply walked away, leaving the boy highly confused. Smiling gently he went back to lending against the wall. That is till his phone beeped. He pulled it out and opened a text from Taiyo. As he read the words, the boy could only chuckle. "Well well, That's the best news I've heard all day!" Now he only had to ask Teah…..

Back inside the room, Iliyani announced that she was going to speak with the doctors about her daughter's conditions, and left the room. She passed Shippo and smiled at him.

"You can go and see her if you want to." She told him, and then walked off down the hallway.

He spared her a smile before running into the room and pulling the girl into his arms again. he felt safe having her in his arms. "Hey Teah…What do you think of…well I…Ah damn it all, wanna go to prom with me?"

Teah giggled and snuggled into him, nuzzling his neck with her nose. "Of course, silly! You don't even need to ask! But yes, I'd love to go prom with you!"

--~~--

Nothing much had happened since that faithful night, and now since it was close to the end of the school year, it was time for the prom.

That evening, as planned, the girls were waiting outside the Teen Club in town, waiting for the boys to come pick them up. Probably from a limo, since they said for them all to wait there for them. Teah, Casana, Taiyo, and Ashley all waited patiently together while their dates, accompanied by Sasuke and Naruto, and also Itachi and Fai, were on their way to pick them up.

Teah was dressed in her most elegant way in her life. She wore a red strapless gown that was floor length, a white obi tied around the waist, and black high heeled peep-toe shoes. Her hair was done up in a bun with her bangs framing her face, and had two white roses pinned into the bun. She wore light makeup and bright red lipstick on her lips.

"Teah, you're so beautiful." Casana uttered in awe. "I can hardly believe it myself!"

The ravenette giggled. "Oh Casana, you're too cute. But hey, look at you! You look prettier than me!"

Casana had an imitation satin emerald green dress that tied around her neck, showed a modest amount of cleavage, and was calf-length. Her shoes were blue, going well with the green and her eyes. Her hair was done in a ponytail with a few flower clips on her bangs. She had no makeup on except for pink lipstick, as per usual on special occasions. Although she wasn't "gorgeous" she was just adorable and sweet.

"I am not." Casana argued playfully. "Right, Tai-Tai?"

Taiyo was in a sky dress that had no straps and slim around the waist but spread out once it got to the hips. Flower designs laced in glitter covered the rim and bottom half of the dress. Her shoes matched the dress, but were unseen. She wore light blue eye-shadow and blush that shimmered in the light, as did her thin layer of lip-gloss. Half of her long hair was tied back by a light blue barrette and flowed down to the bottom of her dress. Over her shoulders was a thin shawl.

"Nah, don't try to kid yourself, you look so beautiful Casana-chan! Dresses suit you, your so lucky, I feel like I don't even fit in this kinda stuff, You all look so beautiful. Even Ashley who didn't wanna dress up looks beautiful!"

Ashley was in a dark purple dress that hugged her shoulders and came down in a V showing a glimpse of cleavage, and flowed down just below her knees. Her shoes were small purple heels. She wore dark purple eye-shadow that matched her eyes and shimmering lip-gloss. Her hair was tied up in a bun that was held up by a dark purple crown like holder. Around her neck was a black chocker with a small purple flower.

The girl blushed deeply and looked away. "S-Shut up!"

Fai smiled and walked over, laughing lightly. "You all looks so beautiful!"

Fai was the only boy not in a normal tux and instead was in a rather bright suit that had many beads and designs all over showing his flamboyant side. He stood out greatly compared to the other tux wearing boys.

There was a loud honk and a party limo pulled up beside the group, with Shippo standing in the sunroof. "My, don't you all look gorgeous!" He winked and blew Teah a kiss.

The boy was in a loose deep purple tux jacket but had a bright purple shirt and rather tight black pants. Not the normal formal wear, but he didn't mind. "Come on and hop on in guys!"

"Don't mind if we do!" Teah laughed, blowing a kiss in return. She opened the back door of the limo. "Let's go!"

"A lady holding the door open? Ooh la la! Now I've seen everything!" Casana laughed as they all got into the limo.

Once everyone was in, the chauffer drove off toward the country club where the prom was being held.

"Heeeeeyyy ladies!" Naruto greeted from where he was sitting. He was in a bright orange tuxedo with orange pants and a blue necktie. "You all look gorgeous! Man, I can't tell which one is the prettiest!"

"I can." Said Konkuro, smiling at Taiyo and he brought an arm around her. He was wearing a traditional black tux with a white shirt and black tie, with his hair neatly brushed and slightly gelled up.

"Shippo," Teah sang out, tugging on his pants. "You going to sit with me?"

Taiyo blushed at Konkuro's words and gave a weak smile. She wasn't used to hearing such things.

Shippo raised a brow at her reaction, then smiled at Teah. "Tch, you think I'd let someone else sit with you?" He took a seat and pulled the girl into his lap, gently kissing her neck. "You look so beautiful."

"Strong and beautiful, just like you!" Teah winked and giggled, playing with his hair.

Deidara, after getting over how gorgeous Casana was, smiled warmly. He took the girls hand in his own and kissed the top gently, before pulling her close and holding her. "You look amazing my doll."

The brunette blushed cutely and snuggled into the blonde. "Awww...gee...you're too much!"

"Haha! Can you feel all the awesome love tonight!?" Naruto exclaimed happily and brought an arm around Sasuke. "Love is the best! Believe it!"

Sasori chuckled. "Whatever you say, Naruto." He turned to Ashley and smiled. "I know I sound cliché when I say this, but you look wonderful tonight, Ash. Your dress really suits you." He kissed her on the forehead and held her to him.

Ashley gave a weak smile and fought to hide a blush. "Y-yeah…T-Thanks"

Itachi smiled and lend on Fai who laughed cheerfully.

Soon they arrived at the school and the men helped their dates from the car before leading them into the school. As they entered people looked over and Deidara frowned when he saw people looking at Casana, so he stole a rather deep kiss. No one could gawk at his girl but him. yes, he was very selfish.

Naruto laughed out loud, slapping his knee as he saw that. "Oooohh! Someone's jealous!"

"He need not worry lad, he be the only one she looks at." Teah said in a sillier Irish drawl and laughed.

"Brat." Sasori muttered, shaking his head in amusement. "C'mon, let's go inside."

Shippo needed to hear nothing else he quickly had Teah in his arms and led her to the dance floor. "Ya like to dance Princess?"

"Let me think." Teah giggled, pretending to think. "Of course!"

Ashly giggled and clung to Sasori. "Hey lets dance!!"

"Sure, let's go." Sasori chuckled, leading her to the dance floor.

Not bothering to ask Sasuke took Naruto's hand. "Come on, lets go make utter fools of ourselves."

"All right! Time to dance!" Naruto cheered as they went out onto the dance floor.

"Time for the first love song dance of the evening!" Said the DJ into the microphone. "Everyone grab your partners!"

"Wait for us!" Konkuro laughed and brought Taiyo to a spot on the dance floor.

"Like, oh my God! Dance with me!" A ditzy blonde said to Deidara, giggling like a maniac.

Casana of course stepped in. "Sorry, he's mine." She cast a glare for good measure and the girl ran off.

Once the music started to pick up everyone joined the dance floor and started to dance. As the night went on, the dancing got a bit wilder and a bit dirtier. As it got later the kids started to grow tired and a few drifted away from the dance floor.

Shippo had his arms wrapped around Teah and gave her a soft kiss. He loved the prom but it made him sad. He reminded him it was the end of year, he didn't want the year to end. What if he didn't get into the same collage as Teah? He sighed and put his forehead against hers. "I love you."

"I love you too." Teah whispered and smiled. "You feeling all right?"

It was hard to believe it was already pretty much the end of the school year, all of them graduating and moving on to college. It was going to be quite an adjustment for all of them.

Teah had initially planned to go back to Ireland to attend college, but she was happy here now so she'd applied at the town's college. Finishing school here had been different, but she didn't regret one day.

She was happy.

Shippo gave her a warm smile and nuzzled her neck. "I'm worried. What if I don't get in to the same collage as you? You're a whole lot smarter then I am…what I the gang has to split up? This….is the first time I've ever had real friends, I don't want to lose them…" His eyes closed and he chuckled. "I sound like a whinny bitch don't I? It's just….if you go away what if someone steals your heart? I…." His eyes opened and gazed into her. "I never want to lose the one I love Teah"

"Awww..." Teah said sympathetically and kissed his cheek. "Don't say that. As far as I know, most of us are going to Shinobi College anyway, and I'm not going anywhere either. To be honest at the beginning of the year I wanted to go back to Ireland to go to college, but now I want to stay here. You'll make it, I promise. I'll sure be sad if the gang splits too...oh well, that's life sometimes I guess. But don't worry, no other guy could ever steal my heart like you did. Even if things don't work out between us, I wouldn't be able to look at a guy the same way I did you, you'd always be in there in my heart." She giggled. "But hey, we're here now and we'll all do what it takes to stick together. I love you, and I'm not going anywhere."

---

The night was long and tiring. After everyone danced (Taiyo being as evil as she was gave Teah and Shippo a spotlight dance) to their heart contents the students finally headed out to either hotels or rides. The gang thankfully all left in the limo. Each couple slowly left till it was just Shippo and Teah. When they reached her stop Shippo paid the driver then walked towards the girl's house.

"What a night" They walked to the porch and the boy loosely wrapped his arms around the girl. "Did you have fun?"

Teah grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling his cheek as she liked to do. "Of course I had fun! All the gang being together, and especially dancing with you. I swear I was on Cloud Nine!" She pulled back a bit and giggled. "Oh, and I just remembered. This fall will mark us being together for one year. Amazing, isn't it?"

Now there was a full summer ahead of them, and they could all spend as much time together as they wanted to.

Shippo nodded and chuckled gently. "Well dear, sadly this is where we must part. I'm glad you had a good time, so did I" He pulled the girl close and gave a soft smile before deeply kissing her, though he sadly he had to pull away and hugged her. "Good night…" Kissing her forehead he reluctantly let go of the girl and walked down the path to the street. He stole one glance back, then walked down the street.

Once he was down the street the boy could only smile. He threw the jacket over his shoulder and let the tie hang untied on his neck. The whole walk home he had a big smile. He still couldn't belive how lucky he was to have a girl like Teah. He truly wished to spend collage with her, which only meant one thing. It was time to hit the books, which he hated, but it was worth it for the love of his life, his Princess.


	8. Chapter 8

'It had been a year.

A year after the last year, obviously.

A year since Teah had moved to Shinobiville. A year since she and Shippo began dating, and the rest of the gang as well. A year passed.

Now the gang was in college. It was lucky, even Shippo made it in. Now the gang didn't have to worry of being separated, and Teah was happy most of all since she wouldn't have to go to a different school as the guy she loved so much.

On this particular evening, Shippo and Teah were sitting under the stars together at the lake. They often came here, because it was so pretty, and also where they'd had their first date back last year at the Fall Harvest Festival.

Now here they were.

"Well it's all settled. Itachi's going to rent a school bus to drive us and the rest of the gang are going up to Mountain Shelter Inn this weekend." Teah was explaining. "And as far as our parents are concerned, we're all just going camping together." She giggled a bit and blushed. "Even though that's exactly what we're all doing...and some. And we'll get our own cabin, too."

The silver haired boy smiled and gave a cheerful laugh. "Awesome! Things are falling into place!" Crossing one arm behind his head and another around the girl's waist he could only smile. Everyone had been looking forward to the trip for quite a long time and he was getting excited. He had never really been camping before other then back in Tokyo who he hung in abandon buildings. To him it was a whole new experience. "I can't wait…especially the sharing part~" He gave a chuckle and nuzzled the girl's neck, trying to keep all his perverted thoughts locked away in the back of his mind, but sadly was failing.

Teah giggled, scooting a little closer along the grass, blushing a little. It was going to be quite a trip, since not only were they all going camping together, they were also planning to take their relationship to the next level. As a way to celebrate being together for a year. Now seemed like a much better time than the attempt that happened last year.

That was pretty much why the entire gang was going too. So that they'd be in on the plan and their parents would know they were all just going camping, and, as a nice bonus, they would all be able to have fun.

"And neither can I." She winked, trying to contain her own inner fantasies. "It'll be quite a weekend."

Shippo nodded and kissed the girl's temple, then her lips. He was quite thankful for the vacation because over the past few weeks it had been hard for him to contain himself. The girl had grown quite a bit over the past year and every change made her even more beautiful, it was torture to him. "Hmm…What time shall we head out?...and how does your cousin know how to drive a bus?!" One of the great mysterious of the world.

Teah just laughed in response. "No one knows! He's just all like 'Okay, I'm renting a school bus to drive us up to Mountain Shelter Inn'. And I said 'You can drive a bus?' and he's all 'I have my ways'. But anyway, we're heading out tomorrow around five since Naruto finishes his last class at 4:00."

Shippo nodded and gave the girl a light kiss. "I can't wait doll." He smiled then noticed how dark it was getting. "Damn, I better get you back" Shippo had won over her moth, but her uncle, well he put up with him. Half the time. "come on" He stood and held his hand out to the girl. "Lets go."

"All righty then." Teah took his hand and stood up. "Let's go!"

* * *

After a long annoying day of school the group was finally gathered together waiting for Sasuke who went to fetch Naruto. The group was relaxing on the bus and lounging around. Itachi, who was sitting in the driver seat, turned the radio on and smiled when 'High School Never Ends'.

Deidara burst out laughing. "How ironic yeah!!! We're just getting use to collage and now this?? Awesome yeah."

"Then I'll bet the next song will be _Graduation_?!" Casana quipped, giggling.

_"As we go on, we remember, all the times we had together, and as our lives change, come whatever... We will still be friends forever.._." Teah sang out, and then clamped her hands over her mouth. "Sorry, got carried away. I didn't mean to give you all the misfortune of my terrible singing."

"What are you talking about? You have a beautiful voice!" Casana peered over the back of the seat at her. "I'd swear you were Julie Andrews!"

"Stop teasing me, Casana, you don't need to make me feel better." Teah sank low in her seat.

"Heeeeyyyy!!!" Naruto burst into the bus with Sasuke. "I'm here, y'all! Now let's get this puppy moving and off we go to Mountain Shelter Inn! Believe it!"

Shippo smiled and sat next to Teah, as did all of the boy's with their pair (other then Itachi) and kissed her cheek. "You're a beautiful singer Teah, don't doubt yourself."

Teah blushed and leaned against him. "Oh, you." She giggled.

Itachi chuckled and rolled his eyes. God Shippo was already flirting, it was a matter of time till the others did. It was going to be a LONG ride.

The bus soon started moving and pulled off down onto the main road, heading out of town toward the camping area of Mountain Shelter Inn, which was about 30 minutes away.

"YEAH! All right! We are on our way! Believe it!" Naruto cheered happily. "We're on the highway to hell!"

"Oh my God we are." Sasori chuckled, humouring the blonde boy.

Deidara smiled and stuck out his tounge. "It's only hell cause you're here Danna" The boy laughed and lend away so his friend didn't swat him, then gently kissed Casana. "I don't mind a long ride if your with me."

"Neither do I." Casana giggled.

Taiyo giggled and cheered when 'Shake it' came on.

Shippo simply shook his head. "Come on Teah-chan, sing for us baby!!" He reached into his bag and pulled out a set of drum sticks. Twirling them in his fingers. He smiled then started to run the sticks across the top of the seat, playing a loud rhythm that went along with the music playing.

"No way!" Teah blushed hard, shaking her head.

"Go on, sweetie pie!" Casana urged her. "You sing like an angel, you can do it!"

"I-I don't know the words."

"Make something up?"

With a sigh, Teah gave in and wedged her way into the aisle, holding the top of two seats to keep her balance.

"You can do it, Teah-nee-chan! Sing!" Naruto called to her.

Taking a breath, the ravenette opened her mouth and slowly began to sing along with the song, trying to understand keep the lyrics right. The gang all cheered her on, encouraging her to keep singing.

Naruto then popped in the _The Phantom Of The Opera_ soundtrack and had her sing along to a few of the songs also. Despite denying her ability, she sang really well and her voice was higher than usual when she sang.

At the end of the last song, she finished with an operatic aria like in the song and then went to sit back down.

"There."

"And here we are" The bus came to a stop and Itachi smiled lightly as he looked back at the group. "Alright guys, lets get going" He stood and grabbed his bag from the seat behind him, as did Fai who was by Itachi's side in a moment.

Everyone grabbed their bags and descended down from the bus. Lucky for them, there were only two cabins worth of guests at best taken, and there were 20 cabins in all. Since each couple were sharing a cabin, and there was 12 of them in total, all they needed were six cabins.

They went into the registration office, where a man stood behind the desk. Across from the desk near the door was a shelf full of VHS tapes and DVD's, which was apparently the lending library of movies that the guests could borrow and bring into the cabins.

After registering, all the pairs got their cabin keys and decided to head off to their respective cabins. It was now 5:30, just in time for dinner.

* * *

"Wow, so this is it." Teah said, taking the cabin. She and Shippo had cabin 7. "Pretty nice!"

The cabins were all pretty much the same in interior also. There was a living room, kitchen, two bedrooms, and a bathroom. It was furnished with a couch, recliner, television, VCR and DVD player, a dining room table with a few chairs, and the beds in the rooms were double queen size.

"Sure is homey." She remarked, shutting the door and putting her duffel bag down.

"Yeah! This place is awesome!" Shippo dropped his bag at the foot of the bed and smiled at Teah. "This place looks like it's gonna be bundles of fun. I'm glad we chose this" He gave her a smile and fell backwards on the bed, practically sinking into the bed. "Awesome."

"Casana recommended it!" Teah said, coming into the bedroom and plopping onto the bed. "Wow, comfy. I like it!" She crawled over to him and nuzzled his cheek. "I sure can't wait to be able to finally wake up next to you."

The boy crossed his arms behind his head and gave a lazy smile. "Oh really now?? Is lil' miss Princess having naughty thoughts?" He rolled over to he was kneeling over the girl with a smirk. "You're tempting me chickie."

"It would seem so, wouldn't it?" Teah's tone was low and seductive, a light smirk crossing her features. "I'm all yours tonight, my body can't take another minute without intertwining with yours....so go ahead, do whatever you like to me, because tonight is the night." To further emphasize, she grasped the hem of her shirt and lifted it up a few centimetres, revealing the pale skin beneath it.

Shippo smirked and leaned close, letting his lips brush over hers then down her cheek and neck. "Mhh…how wonderful my dear, I can't wait." His hand that was resting near her hip slowly drifted up the girl's side, pushing up the shirt more. He gave her a passionate kiss while his free hand ran through her black hair. He stopped pushing up the shirt when he reached the brim of her bra and broke the kiss, staring at her with lustful eyes. "God I need you so bad."

Her breathing became laboured, Teah gazed back into his eyes, her own laced with lust and hunger. "And I need you too, you don't how much I've had to hold back." Her hands slithered up his shirt and played along his skin.

Then she paused a moment. "Wait, wait. Do you have a condom?"

Shippo reached into his bag and looked around for a moment before cursing lightly. "Damn it THAT'S why Sasuke wanted my bag! Lil' bugger took them. Why would he….oh…OH…." Shippo dropped the bag and couldn't help but laugh. "I guess those two had similar thoughts!" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Oh wait…" he pulled out a wallet, Itachi which he stole one the bus, and as he thought, there was a condom. "…You have very strange cousins."

"I've come to believe that." Teah giggled, grinning and laughing. "Given Itachi's promiscuous sex life as it is, I wouldn't put it past him to keep a condom in his wallet. Heck, even in his pocket for good measure. And I did give Sasuke a gag present for Christmas last year, a box of condoms!"

"Wonderful images doll." He gave a light chuckle and gently kissed her down her neck, nipping the skin gently. "Our life is always full of surprises isn't it?" His hand rested on the girl's visible skin and he smirked against her neck. "…are you sure your ready for this Princess? I don't want to rush you."

Teah smiled and ruffled his hair playfully. "I am ready for this, and I've never been more sure about anything in my life. Please...just _take_ me. I want you so much, I can barely hold on anymore."

Shippo gently closed his eyes and tried hard to hold himself back. She was more tempting than candy to a child. Not worried anymore, his hands pushed the girl's shirt up till it was over her shoulders and he pulled it off before kissing down her neck, then her collarbone, traveling down. His hands slid to her hips, playfully tugging at her jeans.

Her skin tingled and a shiver ran up her spine, Teah's breathing was more laboured than before as her hands fumbled to pull his shirt off.

Giggling, she unzipped the zipper of her fly and then reached down to tug at his slacks also.

Shippo helped shed off his pants then gently ran his hands up her body that was bare expect for her under garments. He gently rubbed the girl's inner thigh, his kisses now going down her chest. The boy gave her a seductive smirk before his kisses reached the clip to the bra. Using his rather skilled tounge he lifted the clip and in a moment it unsnapped and his hands easily pulled the cloth away and let it drift to the floor. His hand that was lower rubbed the girls inner thigh once more before drifting up to the lining over her only clothing left and playfully tugged, teasing the girl.

"Shippo..." Teah moaned softly, her skin and inner muscles tingling from his touches and the anticipation rising. She felt flustered at being half naked in front of someone outside her family, but it quickly melted away.

She arched her hips in response to his playful tugging and lifted herself upright just a bit in order to tease right back by playing with the hem of his boxer shorts.

The silver haired boy smiled and hooked the hem of the cloth, slowly dragging it down. In a few moments it was gone and the girl was bare before him. His smile stayed soft and he kissed the girls hip then moved up and kissed her lips. His hands touched her shoulders and drifted down till one of his hands drifted over the soft skin of her breast, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Teah kissed back and lightly fisted her fingers into his hair, arching her back slightly as his hand met the supple flesh of her chest. Her skin tingled and she moaned between their mouths.

Her own hands slid down his chest and to his stomach, going back down to his boxer shorts and fiddling with the hem before her hand slipped down them.

Shippo's breath hitched as he felt the girl's touch on his lower region and it took his self restraint to not react greatly. "T-Teah" He gave a light pant then gave her a deep kiss before running his thumb over the soft area of the girl's nipple. He pulled away from her lips and gently kissed down her neck, sucking lightly on her skin, muttering soft words on her soft skin. "God your beautiful."

She smiled in return and managed a giggle that intermixed with her moans from his touches and ministrations, her hand played around with his lower region a little, teasing him.

"So are you..." Teah panted out. "It feels so good..."

All the pleasure was building up inside of her, the anticipation was so great she just wanted him to take her _now_! But then again her logical sense of mind, which was slowly slipping away, wanted to slow down and savour the moment. It was getting harder to slow down, though.

* * *

Pulling back a little, Teah panted hard and looked up at him, managing a shaky, sheepish smile. She couldn't believe it, they'd finally and actually made love. Something burrowed deep within her deepest fantasies had finally come alive in reality.

"We....we...." Teah panted out, trying to get her breathing back. "...did....it...and...it was...was..."

The boy chuckled and silenced her with a kiss. He slowly pulled out and layed next to her, panting lightly. Removing the used condom he tossed it into the trash and pulled the blanket over them, burying his face in her neck. "God your beautiful when your like that" He gave a faint smile and kissed her forehead. "Come, you must be tired, lets rest."

Teah snuggled into him and kissed his cheek. "I love you so much." She whispered.

Although the night was still young, they fell into slumber from the aftermath of their intimate lovemaking.

But it was well worth it.

--

The next morning, the gang all met up outside to have breakfast together. There were campfire pits set up along the area, not far from each cabin, so they all went to one near Naruto and Sasuke's cabin, where they all sat around the campfire cooking eggs, sausages, and toast with the help of some pans and grills they'd brought along.

"Man, this is the life!" Naruto declared. "All of us out here in the wilderness cooking on a campfire!"

"I couldn't agree more." Casana said, beaming happily.

"See? She agrees!" Naruto laughed.

"You wouldn't last a day out here by yourself." Teah teased him.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at her, and then stared. "...Whoa, Teah-nee-chan! There's something different about you!"

Teah looked a bit surprised, wondering if they knew. "...Th-there is? What do you mean?"

"I don't know, you just look...um...I don't know, different. You look really good!" Naruto studied her a little. "You wearing make up?"

"Uh, no." Teah shifted uncomfortably. "Can we talk about something else?"

Shippo raised a brow at the blondes comment, but once he sensed Teah's discomfort he jumped to her rescue. "Ya well your looking rather chipper yourself Naruto. Did you and your little condom stealing boyfriend have fun last night?" A smile spread across his face and grew even more when he caught a glare from the blushing Sasuke.

Itachi's eyes went wide, while Fai had to cover his mouth to suppress a laugh. "…Sasuke?"

"Ignore him damn it."

Taiyo giggled, unfazed by the youngest Uchiha's glare. "Someone was having some REAL fun last night! I swear I heard someone moaning!"

Blushing hard, Naruto fidgeted. "Um...well...uh..."

"Oh my God! You did!" Teah exclaimed and laughed. "Wow!"

"Uh...uh...hey! What about you?" Naruto pointed at Shippo. "I saw a pack of condoms in your bag, Captain Silver!"

"Your hot dog's burning." Teah said, trying too veer the subject away.

"Huh?" Naruto looked down at the fire. "No it isn't! Hey! ...Oh wait, it is now. Oops!"

Shippo chuckled and shook his head. "I did have a few but Sasuke took them, I was originally going to give them to Deidara…."

"Don't drag me into this, I'll kick you yeah"

Ashley rolled her eyes and smiled at Sasori. "Why are all of our friends so weird?"

"Who knows, Ash. That's something I think even the greatest Philosopher of the world couldn't answer." Sasori chuckled.

"You liar! You were hoping to-"

"That's enough." Teah scolded. "Come on, let's eat."

"Oh, right!" Naruto seemed to forget what they were talking about. "Time to chow down, y'all!"

Deidara stared at the overly hyper boy and chuckled, gently shaking his head, an action Itachi copied though without the chuckle. His brother boyfriend was certainly strange.

Shippo smiled at Teah and gave her a kiss before picking up a sausage and putting it over the fire. Taiyo followed suit, smiling lightly when she saw how happy everyone was. Everyone was falling in love and something told her that it wouldn't be some fling.

* * *

Later on that morning after breakfast, all the pairs had gone off to do their own thing for a while. Naruto and Sasuke went fishing off the nearby lake, Konkuro took Taiyo into town to go get some supplies, Sasori and Ashley sat outside on the small porch of their cabin working on their art while talking, Casana persuaded Deidara to go with her on a hike, Itachi and Fai went back to their cabin to do who-knows-what, and Shippo and Teah went to sit on a hill overlooking the lake.

* * *

"How did you get me down here?" Sasuke looked over at his blonde boyfriend, his fishing pole resting loosely in his hands, his eyes gazing at the water in disinterest. He truly hated fishing, but he loved Naruto which is why he out by the water. "Why do you like fishing so much?"

"Because it's fun, believe it!" Naruto grinned. "Plus, my dad used to take me fishing when I was a kid! But since he's busier as Mayor, we don't have as much time. So come on, Sasuke! Let's have fun and see if we can catch a fish for dinner tonight!"

Sasuke raised a brow and smiling lightly. "Fish for dinner?? Oh this outta be fun" He chuckled and gently shook his head as he watched the fish swim below, then let his gaze drift to Naruto. He chuckled and lend over, gently kissing his cheek, at the same time pulling up his pole with a fish attached. "Dobe, you suck at fishing."

"Shut up!" Naruto pouted. "It's not about that! It's about having fun!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes then leaned over, stealing a kiss from the boy. "What ever you say…….dobe."

* * *

Taiyo smiled lightly as they got into the town, laughing lightly at how small yet beautiful it was. "Konkuro, this place is so cute!" She turned to the boy and laughed lightly, grabbing his hand. "Where to first?"

"Well," Konkuro looked around the town, trying to find somewhere they could go. "Hey, want to check out that art store over there? It looks pretty big."

The girl nodded and took the others hand, lacing their fingers with a smile on her face. "Alright! Why don't we get some new paint for your puppets?" She tilted her head slightly as she gave a cheery laugh.

"That'd be awesome!" Kankuro grinned. "I was looking to get some anyway, let's go."

Taiyo nodded and smiled leading him into the paint store, leading him strait towards the paint wood, scanning till she found a certain brand. When she did she smiled and held a can out to him. "I've tried many brands but this is the best one! It stays on for years and isn't even effected by rain."

* * *

Casana paused for a few moments, kicking some dirt off her boots and then climbed onto a nearby rock to look over the trees to the beautiful view. "Oh wow! Deidara come over here and see this!" She cried excitedly.

Deidara gave a soft pant and caught up with the girl. When he reached her side he gasped in shock. The sight was beautiful. The lake was sparkling under the warm sun and the whole green area around them looked amazing. "Whoa, it's beautiful…though I can't believe how beautiful this is…." As he spoke he grabbed Cassana with a smile, kissing her cheek.

Beaming, Casana brought her arms around him and happily hugged him. "I know, it's absolutely beautiful."

Deidara smiled and kissed the girl gently, stroking her hair. "….I'm glad we came here yeah, this is something you don't see often" He smiled warmly, his blue eyes filled with contentment. "…When we get home I want to paint this….taht way we can always remember it" He smiled at his love, gently nuzzling her neck.

* * *

High up on the hill that was overlooking the lake, Teah giggled as she watched Sasuke and Naruto down at the dock, fishing. It was too cute.

With a smile and she snuggled more into Shippo happily, sighing dreamily. "I love you." She whispered.

Deep down, she knew pretty well, even after last night, that this wouldn't be just a fling. She could see them lasting a long time.

Shippo snapped out of his daze of watching the young couple at the nuzzle. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her. "Always babe, you're my only" He gave a smile and gently kissed the girl, nuzzling her neck. He was having feelings just like the girl's. He knew, even before last night that they were meant to last longer then time allowed. He loved her, and always would. Nothing, not even her uncle's pure hate could keep him away.

* * *

X3 I love this chapter!!!! Reviews = love!


	9. Chapter 8 uncensored

This is the un-censored version of chapter 8 because people have asked for it

* * *

'It had been a year.

A year after the last year, obviously.

A year since Teah had moved to Shinobiville. A year since she and Shippo began dating, and the rest of the gang as well. A year passed.

Now the gang was in college. It was lucky, even Shippo made it in. Now the gang didn't have to worry of being separated, and Teah was happy most of all since she wouldn't have to go to a different school as the guy she loved so much.

On this particular evening, Shippo and Teah were sitting under the stars together at the lake. They often came here, because it was so pretty, and also where they'd had their first date back last year at the Fall Harvest Festival.

Now here they were.

"Well it's all settled. Itachi's going to rent a school bus to drive us and the rest of the gang are going up to Mountain Shelter Inn this weekend." Teah was explaining. "And as far as our parents are concerned, we're all just going camping together." She giggled a bit and blushed. "Even though that's exactly what we're all doing...and some. And we'll get our own cabin, too."

The silver haired boy smiled and gave a cheerful laugh. "Awesome! Things are falling into place!" Crossing one arm behind his head and another around the girl's waist he could only smile. Everyone had been looking forward to the trip for quite a long time and he was getting excited. He had never really been camping before other then back in Tokyo who he hung in abandon buildings. To him it was a whole new experience. "I can't wait…especially the sharing part~" He gave a chuckle and nuzzled the girl's neck, trying to keep all his perverted thoughts locked away in the back of his mind, but sadly was failing.

Teah giggled, scooting a little closer along the grass, blushing a little. It was going to be quite a trip, since not only were they all going camping together, they were also planning to take their relationship to the next level. As a way to celebrate being together for a year. Now seemed like a much better time than the attempt that happened last year.

That was pretty much why the entire gang was going too. So that they'd be in on the plan and their parents would know they were all just going camping, and, as a nice bonus, they would all be able to have fun.

"And neither can I." She winked, trying to contain her own inner fantasies. "It'll be quite a weekend."

Shippo nodded and kissed the girl's temple, then her lips. He was quite thankful for the vacation because over the past few weeks it had been hard for him to contain himself. The girl had grown quite a bit over the past year and every change made her even more beautiful, it was torture to him. "Hmm…What time shall we head out?...and how does your cousin know how to drive a bus?!" One of the great mysterious of the world.

Teah just laughed in response. "No one knows! He's just all like 'Okay, I'm renting a school bus to drive us up to Mountain Shelter Inn'. And I said 'You can drive a bus?' and he's all 'I have my ways'. But anyway, we're heading out tomorrow around five since Naruto finishes his last class at 4:00."

Shippo nodded and gave the girl a light kiss. "I can't wait doll." He smiled then noticed how dark it was getting. "Damn, I better get you back" Shippo had won over her moth, but her uncle, well he put up with him. Half the time. "come on" He stood and held his hand out to the girl. "Lets go."

"All righty then." Teah took his hand and stood up. "Let's go!"

* * *

After a long annoying day of school the group was finally gathered together waiting for Sasuke who went to fetch Naruto. The group was relaxing on the bus and lounging around. Itachi, who was sitting in the driver seat, turned the radio on and smiled when 'High School Never Ends'.

Deidara burst out laughing. "How ironic yeah!!! We're just getting use to collage and now this?? Awesome yeah."

"Then I'll bet the next song will be _Graduation_?!" Casana quipped, giggling.

_"As we go on, we remember, all the times we had together, and as our lives change, come whatever... We will still be friends forever.._." Teah sang out, and then clamped her hands over her mouth. "Sorry, got carried away. I didn't mean to give you all the misfortune of my terrible singing."

"What are you talking about? You have a beautiful voice!" Casana peered over the back of the seat at her. "I'd swear you were Julie Andrews!"

"Stop teasing me, Casana, you don't need to make me feel better." Teah sank low in her seat.

"Heeeeyyyy!!!" Naruto burst into the bus with Sasuke. "I'm here, y'all! Now let's get this puppy moving and off we go to Mountain Shelter Inn! Believe it!"

Shippo smiled and sat next to Teah, as did all of the boy's with their pair (other then Itachi) and kissed her cheek. "You're a beautiful singer Teah, don't doubt yourself."

Teah blushed and leaned against him. "Oh, you." She giggled.

Itachi chuckled and rolled his eyes. God Shippo was already flirting, it was a matter of time till the others did. It was going to be a LONG ride.

The bus soon started moving and pulled off down onto the main road, heading out of town toward the camping area of Mountain Shelter Inn, which was about 30 minutes away.

"YEAH! All right! We are on our way! Believe it!" Naruto cheered happily. "We're on the highway to hell!"

"Oh my God we are." Sasori chuckled, humouring the blonde boy.

Deidara smiled and stuck out his tounge. "It's only hell cause you're here Danna" The boy laughed and lend away so his friend didn't swat him, then gently kissed Casana. "I don't mind a long ride if your with me."

"Neither do I." Casana giggled.

Taiyo giggled and cheered when 'Shake it' came on.

Shippo simply shook his head. "Come on Teah-chan, sing for us baby!!" He reached into his bag and pulled out a set of drum sticks. Twirling them in his fingers. He smiled then started to run the sticks across the top of the seat, playing a loud rhythm that went along with the music playing.

"No way!" Teah blushed hard, shaking her head.

"Go on, sweetie pie!" Casana urged her. "You sing like an angel, you can do it!"

"I-I don't know the words."

"Make something up?"

With a sigh, Teah gave in and wedged her way into the aisle, holding the top of two seats to keep her balance.

"You can do it, Teah-nee-chan! Sing!" Naruto called to her.

Taking a breath, the ravenette opened her mouth and slowly began to sing along with the song, trying to understand keep the lyrics right. The gang all cheered her on, encouraging her to keep singing.

Naruto then popped in the _The Phantom Of The Opera_ soundtrack and had her sing along to a few of the songs also. Despite denying her ability, she sang really well and her voice was higher than usual when she sang.

At the end of the last song, she finished with an operatic aria like in the song and then went to sit back down.

"There."

"And here we are" The bus came to a stop and Itachi smiled lightly as he looked back at the group. "Alright guys, lets get going" He stood and grabbed his bag from the seat behind him, as did Fai who was by Itachi's side in a moment.

Everyone grabbed their bags and descended down from the bus. Lucky for them, there were only two cabins worth of guests at best taken, and there were 20 cabins in all. Since each couple were sharing a cabin, and there was 12 of them in total, all they needed were six cabins.

They went into the registration office, where a man stood behind the desk. Across from the desk near the door was a shelf full of VHS tapes and DVD's, which was apparently the lending library of movies that the guests could borrow and bring into the cabins.

After registering, all the pairs got their cabin keys and decided to head off to their respective cabins. It was now 5:30, just in time for dinner.

* * *

"Wow, so this is it." Teah said, taking the cabin. She and Shippo had cabin 7. "Pretty nice!"

The cabins were all pretty much the same in interior also. There was a living room, kitchen, two bedrooms, and a bathroom. It was furnished with a couch, recliner, television, VCR and DVD player, a dining room table with a few chairs, and the beds in the rooms were double queen size.

"Sure is homey." She remarked, shutting the door and putting her duffel bag down.

"Yeah! This place is awesome!" Shippo dropped his bag at the foot of the bed and smiled at Teah. "This place looks like it's gonna be bundles of fun. I'm glad we chose this" He gave her a smile and fell backwards on the bed, practically sinking into the bed. "Awesome."

"Casana recommended it!" Teah said, coming into the bedroom and plopping onto the bed. "Wow, comfy. I like it!" She crawled over to him and nuzzled his cheek. "I sure can't wait to be able to finally wake up next to you."

The boy crossed his arms behind his head and gave a lazy smile. "Oh really now?? Is lil' miss Princess having naughty thoughts?" He rolled over to he was kneeling over the girl with a smirk. "You're tempting me chickie."

"It would seem so, wouldn't it?" Teah's tone was low and seductive, a light smirk crossing her features. "I'm all yours tonight, my body can't take another minute without intertwining with yours....so go ahead, do whatever you like to me, because tonight is the night." To further emphasize, she grasped the hem of her shirt and lifted it up a few centimetres, revealing the pale skin beneath it.

Shippo smirked and leaned close, letting his lips brush over hers then down her cheek and neck. "Mhh…how wonderful my dear, I can't wait." His hand that was resting near her hip slowly drifted up the girl's side, pushing up the shirt more. He gave her a passionate kiss while his free hand ran through her black hair. He stopped pushing up the shirt when he reached the brim of her bra and broke the kiss, staring at her with lustful eyes. "God I need you so bad."

Her breathing became laboured, Teah gazed back into his eyes, her own laced with lust and hunger. "And I need you too, you don't how much I've had to hold back." Her hands slithered up his shirt and played along his skin.

Then she paused a moment. "Wait, wait. Do you have a condom?"

Shippo reached into his bag and looked around for a moment before cursing lightly. "Damn it THAT'S why Sasuke wanted my bag! Lil' bugger took them. Why would he….oh…OH…." Shippo dropped the bag and couldn't help but laugh. "I guess those two had similar thoughts!" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Oh wait…" he pulled out a wallet, Itachi which he stole one the bus, and as he thought, there was a condom. "…You have very strange cousins."

"I've come to believe that." Teah giggled, grinning and laughing. "Given Itachi's promiscuous sex life as it is, I wouldn't put it past him to keep a condom in his wallet. Heck, even in his pocket for good measure. And I did give Sasuke a gag present for Christmas last year, a box of condoms!"

"Wonderful images doll." He gave a light chuckle and gently kissed her down her neck, nipping the skin gently. "Our life is always full of surprises isn't it?" His hand rested on the girl's visible skin and he smirked against her neck. "…are you sure your ready for this Princess? I don't want to rush you."

Teah smiled and ruffled his hair playfully. "I am ready for this, and I've never been more sure about anything in my life. Please...just _take_ me. I want you so much, I can barely hold on anymore."

Shippo gently closed his eyes and tried hard to hold himself back. She was more tempting than candy to a child. Not worried anymore, his hands pushed the girl's shirt up till it was over her shoulders and he pulled it off before kissing down her neck, then her collarbone, traveling down. His hands slid to her hips, playfully tugging at her jeans.

Her skin tingled and a shiver ran up her spine, Teah's breathing was more laboured than before as her hands fumbled to pull his shirt off.

Giggling, she unzipped the zipper of her fly and then reached down to tug at his slacks also.

Shippo helped shed off his pants then gently ran his hands up her body that was bare expect for her under garments. He gently rubbed the girl's inner thigh, his kisses now going down her chest. The boy gave her a seductive smirk before his kisses reached the clip to the bra. Using his rather skilled tounge he lifted the clip and in a moment it unsnapped and his hands easily pulled the cloth away and let it drift to the floor. His hand that was lower rubbed the girls inner thigh once more before drifting up to the lining over her only clothing left and playfully tugged, teasing the girl.

"Shippo..." Teah moaned softly, her skin and inner muscles tingling from his touches and the anticipation rising. She felt flustered at being half naked in front of someone outside her family, but it quickly melted away.

She arched her hips in response to his playful tugging and lifted herself upright just a bit in order to tease right back by playing with the hem of his boxer shorts.

The silver haired boy smiled and hooked the hem of the cloth, slowly dragging it down. In a few moments it was gone and the girl was bare before him. His smile stayed soft and he kissed the girls hip then moved up and kissed her lips. His hands touched her shoulders and drifted down till one of his hands drifted over the soft skin of her breast, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Teah kissed back and lightly fisted her fingers into his hair, arching her back slightly as his hand met the supple flesh of her chest. Her skin tingled and she moaned between their mouths.

Her own hands slid down his chest and to his stomach, going back down to his boxer shorts and fiddling with the hem before her hand slipped down them.

Shippo's breath hitched as he felt the girl's touch on his lower region and it took his self restraint to not react greatly. "T-Teah" He gave a light pant then gave her a deep kiss before running his thumb over the soft area of the girl's nipple. He pulled away from her lips and gently kissed down her neck, sucking lightly on her skin, muttering soft words on her soft skin. "God your beautiful."

She smiled in return and managed a giggle that intermixed with her moans from his touches and ministrations, her hand played around with his lower region a little, teasing him.

"So are you..." Teah panted out. "It feels so good..."

All the pleasure was building up inside of her, the anticipation was so great she just wanted him to take her _now_! But then again her logical sense of mind, which was slowly slipping away, wanted to slow down and savour the moment. It was getting harder to slow down, though.

* * *

Pulling back a little, Teah panted hard and looked up at him, managing a shaky, sheepish smile. She couldn't believe it, they'd finally and actually made love. Something burrowed deep within her deepest fantasies had finally come alive in reality.

"We....we...." Teah panted out, trying to get her breathing back. "...did....it...and...it was...was..."

The boy chuckled and silenced her with a kiss. He slowly pulled out and layed next to her, panting lightly. Removing the used condom he tossed it into the trash and pulled the blanket over them, burying his face in her neck. "God your beautiful when your like that" He gave a faint smile and kissed her forehead. "Come, you must be tired, lets rest."

Teah snuggled into him and kissed his cheek. "I love you so much." She whispered.

Although the night was still young, they fell into slumber from the aftermath of their intimate lovemaking.

But it was well worth it.

* * *

The next morning, the gang all met up outside to have breakfast together. There were campfire pits set up along the area, not far from each cabin, so they all went to one near Naruto and Sasuke's cabin, where they all sat around the campfire cooking eggs, sausages, and toast with the help of some pans and grills they'd brought along.

"Man, this is the life!" Naruto declared. "All of us out here in the wilderness cooking on a campfire!"

"I couldn't agree more." Casana said, beaming happily.

"See? She agrees!" Naruto laughed.

"You wouldn't last a day out here by yourself." Teah teased him.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at her, and then stared. "...Whoa, Teah-nee-chan! There's something different about you!"

Teah looked a bit surprised, wondering if they knew. "...Th-there is? What do you mean?"

"I don't know, you just look...um...I don't know, different. You look really good!" Naruto studied her a little. "You wearing make up?"

"Uh, no." Teah shifted uncomfortably. "Can we talk about something else?"

Shippo raised a brow at the blondes comment, but once he sensed Teah's discomfort he jumped to her rescue. "Ya well your looking rather chipper yourself Naruto. Did you and your little condom stealing boyfriend have fun last night?" A smile spread across his face and grew even more when he caught a glare from the blushing Sasuke.

Itachi's eyes went wide, while Fai had to cover his mouth to suppress a laugh. "…Sasuke?"

"Ignore him damn it."

Taiyo giggled, unfazed by the youngest Uchiha's glare. "Someone was having some REAL fun last night! I swear I heard someone moaning!"

Blushing hard, Naruto fidgeted. "Um...well...uh..."

"Oh my God! You did!" Teah exclaimed and laughed. "Wow!"

"Uh...uh...hey! What about you?" Naruto pointed at Shippo. "I saw a pack of condoms in your bag, Captain Silver!"

"Your hot dog's burning." Teah said, trying too veer the subject away.

"Huh?" Naruto looked down at the fire. "No it isn't! Hey! ...Oh wait, it is now. Oops!"

Shippo chuckled and shook his head. "I did have a few but Sasuke took them, I was originally going to give them to Deidara…."

"Don't drag me into this, I'll kick you yeah"

Ashley rolled her eyes and smiled at Sasori. "Why are all of our friends so weird?"

"Who knows, Ash. That's something I think even the greatest Philosopher of the world couldn't answer." Sasori chuckled.

"You liar! You were hoping to-"

"That's enough." Teah scolded. "Come on, let's eat."

"Oh, right!" Naruto seemed to forget what they were talking about. "Time to chow down, y'all!"

Deidara stared at the overly hyper boy and chuckled, gently shaking his head, an action Itachi copied though without the chuckle. His brother boyfriend was certainly strange.

Shippo smiled at Teah and gave her a kiss before picking up a sausage and putting it over the fire. Taiyo followed suit, smiling lightly when she saw how happy everyone was. Everyone was falling in love and something told her that it wouldn't be some fling.

* * *

Later on that morning after breakfast, all the pairs had gone off to do their own thing for a while. Naruto and Sasuke went fishing off the nearby lake, Konkuro took Taiyo into town to go get some supplies, Sasori and Ashley sat outside on the small porch of their cabin working on their art while talking, Casana persuaded Deidara to go with her on a hike, Itachi and Fai went back to their cabin to do who-knows-what, and Shippo and Teah went to sit on a hill overlooking the lake.

* * *

"How did you get me down here?" Sasuke looked over at his blonde boyfriend, his fishing pole resting loosely in his hands, his eyes gazing at the water in disinterest. He truly hated fishing, but he loved Naruto which is why he out by the water. "Why do you like fishing so much?"

"Because it's fun, believe it!" Naruto grinned. "Plus, my dad used to take me fishing when I was a kid! But since he's busier as Mayor, we don't have as much time. So come on, Sasuke! Let's have fun and see if we can catch a fish for dinner tonight!"

Sasuke raised a brow and smiling lightly. "Fish for dinner?? Oh this outta be fun" He chuckled and gently shook his head as he watched the fish swim below, then let his gaze drift to Naruto. He chuckled and lend over, gently kissing his cheek, at the same time pulling up his pole with a fish attached. "Dobe, you suck at fishing."

"Shut up!" Naruto pouted. "It's not about that! It's about having fun!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes then leaned over, stealing a kiss from the boy. "What ever you say…….dobe."

* * *

Taiyo smiled lightly as they got into the town, laughing lightly at how small yet beautiful it was. "Konkuro, this place is so cute!" She turned to the boy and laughed lightly, grabbing his hand. "Where to first?"

"Well," Konkuro looked around the town, trying to find somewhere they could go. "Hey, want to check out that art store over there? It looks pretty big."

The girl nodded and took the others hand, lacing their fingers with a smile on her face. "Alright! Why don't we get some new paint for your puppets?" She tilted her head slightly as she gave a cheery laugh.

"That'd be awesome!" Kankuro grinned. "I was looking to get some anyway, let's go."

Taiyo nodded and smiled leading him into the paint store, leading him strait towards the paint wood, scanning till she found a certain brand. When she did she smiled and held a can out to him. "I've tried many brands but this is the best one! It stays on for years and isn't even effected by rain."

* * *

Casana paused for a few moments, kicking some dirt off her boots and then climbed onto a nearby rock to look over the trees to the beautiful view. "Oh wow! Deidara come over here and see this!" She cried excitedly.

Deidara gave a soft pant and caught up with the girl. When he reached her side he gasped in shock. The sight was beautiful. The lake was sparkling under the warm sun and the whole green area around them looked amazing. "Whoa, it's beautiful…though I can't believe how beautiful this is…." As he spoke he grabbed Cassana with a smile, kissing her cheek.

Beaming, Casana brought her arms around him and happily hugged him. "I know, it's absolutely beautiful."

Deidara smiled and kissed the girl gently, stroking her hair. "….I'm glad we came here yeah, this is something you don't see often" He smiled warmly, his blue eyes filled with contentment. "…When we get home I want to paint this….taht way we can always remember it" He smiled at his love, gently nuzzling her neck.

* * *

High up on the hill that was overlooking the lake, Teah giggled as she watched Sasuke and Naruto down at the dock, fishing. It was too cute.

With a smile and she snuggled more into Shippo happily, sighing dreamily. "I love you." She whispered.

Deep down, she knew pretty well, even after last night, that this wouldn't be just a fling. She could see them lasting a long time.

Shippo snapped out of his daze of watching the young couple at the nuzzle. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her. "Always babe, you're my only" He gave a smile and gently kissed the girl, nuzzling her neck. He was having feelings just like the girl's. He knew, even before last night that they were meant to last longer then time allowed. He loved her, and always would. Nothing, not even her uncle's pure hate could keep him away.

* * *

X3 I love this chapter!!!! Reviews = love!


	10. Chapter 9

A few weeks had passed since the weekend retreat out at Mountain Shelter Inn, and everyone had gone back to their now daily college lives, and their jobs as well.

Naruto was an intern at Town Hall to help his father and get familiar with the surroundings for when he would one day become Mayor.

Teah was also an intern at the hospital, in works to help earn her PhD in Psychiatry, which was her dream career, to become a Psychiatrist.

Casana worked at the local pet store, to start small and work her way up in being a farm hand.

Kankuro worked at the art store, along with Sasori and Deidara, since they worked in getting their art degrees.

Everything was going pretty well for them.

--

Until today. This very day was just one of those days that changed lives forever.

Teah hadn't been herself for about a week now. She didn't understand why, either. She threw up on some mornings, getting recurring headaches and feeling her breasts get a little tender.

She knew she wasn't sick, since having gotten her flu shot a week ago, and hasn't eaten or done anything that could make her sick. At least not to her knowledge.

Trying not to think about it, Teah was at the drugstore on this particular Sunday morning, getting some pads, Ibuprofen, and some shampoo.

_Maybe I should check my little datebook in case._ Teah thought, taking out a small datebook she carried in her handy pack to keep track of her period. Her eyes widened in horror when she realized the date. _What?! I'm two weeks late?! That's impossible! _

Realization and horror struck her then, and she quicky grabbed a pack and then went to go grab something else in the next aisle.

With her purchases-having to lie about one thing-, Teah hurried home on her bicycle, scared and nervous, her heart pounding hard, and not from the work on her bike.

It had started to rain, on top of that.

So by the time she arrived home, she was soaking wet and nervous, hurrying to the powder room and holding one of the boxes. A pregnancy test.

It was so hard to describe how she felt now. Nervous, scared, weirded out, and completely out of balance.

_No, it's impossible, we used protection! All the times we did! _

Teah took a deep breath, sitting on the toilet as she urinated on th pregnancy test. Everything seemed to be going so slow for her adrenaline-induced heart and body. Finally done, she shook the test a few times, praying to God she wasn't right.

It wasn't that she didn't want to have a child, but right now was NOT the best time. Not at all.

If she was pregnant, she would have a very hard time making the decision. Not to mention how Shippo would react, or how anyone else would when they would find out.

But if she wasn't, then no one would have to know of her suspiscion, right?

Staring hard at the thermometer-shaped test, Teah test as she looked at the little display screen that would indicate whether she was pregnant or not.

It was the Clear Blue product, and would say either "Pregnant" or "Not Pregnant".

The hour glass continued to blink on the display, irritating her as she tried to calm down.

Finally, the digitally written words were displayed on the screen, right for Teah's eyes. It read:

_Pregnant. _

Her eyes widened in absolute shock, the test fell from her hands, and she fell to the floor in a bit of a graceless heap, scared and nervous. Her hand fumbled to pull her cell phone from her pack and dial a number.

_C'mon Shippo, pick up! Pick up! _

It ran about two times before there was a click and a soft mumble from the silver haired male. "Ello?? Teah-chan is that you?" Even over the phone he could hear the girl's fast breathing and instantly he knew something was wrong.

Not caring if he was going to get in trouble he stood and walked from his science lecture and into the hall way, resting his back against the rain-stained window. As he waited for her response a slightly nervous feeling grew inside him, as if he knew something bad was going to happen. God he hated the feeling.

Trying to control her breathing, Teah finally found her voice. "Sh-Shippo...I need to talk to you! I'd tell you over the phone, but I want to tell you in person. Can you come over when you can? Please?"

The test lay next to her, bearing the one word that was to change their lives forever.

Not to mention everyone else around them.

--

Barely 15 minutes went by and the silver haired boy was at the girl's house. He rapped his knuckles against the girl's window before popping the lock and slipping into her room.

He was fully in the room before he dashed forward, taking a seat on the bed next to his beloved, his arms around her. "Teah, what's going on?! Are you ok?!" His magenta eyes stared at her, filled with worry and slight fear. He silently prayed it wasn't something terrible, for if anything terrible happened to his Teah the boy had no idea how he'd handle it.

Sniffling, Teah clung to him, wiping her tears. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen, at least not right now." She managed. "Shippo I'm pregnant."

She winced lightly, expecting his reaction to be terrible. But then again she knew him better than that and convinced herself she was overreacting.

When he was silent, she continued.

"I-I don't know how it happened, but I swear on the unborn baby's life that it's yours. The condom must've broken one of the times we'd...um....done it."

Shippo blinked, his eyes wide, staring at the girl. "P-Pregnant?" He gave a light gulp, staying slight for a moment letting the words sink in. He had gotten Teah knocked up. He was going to be a father, having a child with the woman he loved.

After a moment a smile spread on his face and he gave the girl an embracive hug, kissing her with much passion. "Teah, that's great!!!" His laugh was light and cheerful, his eyes cheerfully closed. "I mean…god, I know it's really but still, think about it!" He placed a hand on the girl's stomach and smiled. "That's….your child…." He stared at the girl, his smile gentle as ever, warmth feeling his eyes.

Normally he would have freaked, but since it was with Teah, he couldn't have been more happier.

For once, Teah felt more shocked than she probably ever did in her entire life. So much that she couldn't even speak! Even more so when her mother and father dropped the bomb on about him dying.

Not only was she now pregnant at such a young age, but the father was actually excited and happy, and even more so, supportive. It was unbelievable. At this age that kind of father as very hard to come by.

Then again, now that she thought about it, they really did love each other and had been together for about a year now, so the timing in that wasn't so terrible. Even with all the obstacles facing them.

Even so, she couldn't think of anyone else to have a child with.

"Shippo...I...I..." Teah uttered, and smiled big. "I can't even begin to tell you how much I love you right now. Hearing you say that makes it so much better. It's a big weight off my shoulders."

Shippo smiled and gently kissed the girl, gently nuzzling her neck. "Teah, I love you. I would do anything for you" He took the girl's hand and gently kissed it, pulling her into his lap. "…We have to tell your parents Teah. I'll go with you" He gave her a supportive smile and kissed her neck. "No matter what, I'll help you through this baby" He gave a light laugh, his eyes cheerfully closed.

"I guess we should. Although I'm pretty sure Sasuke, Itachi and Uncle Fugaku won't take it well." Teah said, biting her lip a little.

That was true, she was nervous to even think about it. The rest of the gang, they'd likely be surprised and even a bit worried, but supportive none the less.

"It's ironic, you know. I'm the biggest mother hen in our group, and I'm always warning them to use protection, and look at me." She giggled.

"Hello! I'm home!" Ilyani called from downstairs. "You home, sweetheart?"

"Up here, mom!"

The older ravenette came upstairs and opened the door. "Oh! Well hello there Shippo, what a nice surprise! How are you doing?"

The silver haired boy gave a light chuckle and rolled his eyes at his comment, though inwardly winched at the thought of Itachi finding out. He was gonna feel some extreme pain that day.

When her mother walked in he gave a light smile, though almost an apologetic one. "I'm doing fine Ma'am…right now at least…But Ma'am…" He stood and gently took the woman's arm, making her take a seat on the bed.

"Um, well we have a problem…But don't get mad at Teah, it's all my fault!!!" He sighed and looked away, rubbing the back of his head. God he was horrible at talking to parents.

Ilyani's eyes widened in confusion and worry. "A problem? What's the matter?"

"Mom, we're both equally responsible." Teah said, nervous. "I'm pregnant, and he's the father."

An uncomfortably awkward silence fell between them, no one said a thing, or barely looked at one another.

Until Ilyani finally spoke up, sounding concerned. "Oh my goodness...oh sweetheart... How far along are you?"

"I don't know, two or three weeks."

Shippo sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Look…Yeah, we kinda slept together but we did use protection." He thought for a moment then frowned. "Damn it was Itachi's, so this is all his fault"

He gave a faint smile, trying to lighten the mood, though he knew it wouldn't help. He walked up to her mother and bowed. "I'm truly sorry."

Ilyani looked at him apprehensively, and smiled, patting his head. "I understand. Well honey, you're a big girl and you can make your own decisions. Just do what you think is right, and we'll all be here to help you." She stood, going to the door. "I'll leave you two alone." She left the room, closing the door behind her.

Amazed and surprised, Teah stared from the door to Shippo a couple of times before falling back onto her bed.

"Wow. And here I thought mom would freak if this happened to me."

Shippo smiled and laid down next to her, running his hands through her hair. "Inside she was probably pissed, but it's fine, cause she loves you" He gently kissed the girl then sighed. "Though when your uncle finds out…I better start wearing a bullet proof shield"

The silver haired boy chuckled, a soft smile on his face. "Teah, I love you, so, so much" He kissedthe girl gently, stroking her hair. "I….I can't believe we're going to have a child. Is it bad that I'm so happy?"

Teah smiled, shaking her head. "Absolutely not. I know the timing isn't really the best and my uncle and cousins will freak out, but, I really am happy and excited that we're having a baby together. I know in my heart that you will be a wonderful father, because you've done nothing but prove to me how caring and sweet you are to those you care about. I've definitely wanted us to settle down and have a family together. I know that's usually a kind of thing you don't think of much until after you're finished college and have a career and place to live, but it happens when it happens I guess."

She reached over and played with a strand of his hair, giggling.

"And besides," She went on. "I love you, and I know you love me, we're going to make this work. We'll do what we can."

Shipp smiled and nuzzled the girl's neck, gently kissing her skin gently. "I love you so much Teah, nothing can tell you." His magenta eyes cheerfully closed and he laughed lightly, taking the girl's hands into his, resting her forehead against the girl's.

"No matter what, I'll do anything for you and the baby." His hands rested on her stomach, openly stating his feelings. "You're the best thing in my life, I can't help but love you endlessly. Don't worry about a thing, I'll find a way to support all of us on our own, even if it means having to get a new job."

Her eyes glimmered with happiness and she smiled more, kissing his nose. "I'm not worried, not with you around. You always did know how to make any situation sound a lot better." Teah snickered, nuzzling his cheek.

"First things first, we'll have to find a place to live." She winked. "To be honest I wanted to ask if you wanted to move in together in the first place, when we're all settled with our jobs and income and everything."

Shippo smiled and gave a faint nod. "Yeah, I think it's time I stop mooching off little Taiyo and buy my own place ya know?" He sighed and crossed one arm behind his head, the other still around her waist. "I can find us a nice place, I have lots of money around…."

His voice died down and a slight yawn escaped his lips. "Come, lets get some rest, we'll tell the others tomorrow, we'll go out to lunch together and tell them all ok?"

"Okay, that sounds like a plan." Teah nodded, snuggling a little closer. "And I hardly think Taiyo cares. If anything, I bet she'll be begging you not to go!"

They both laughed and settled together, letting everything sink into their minds. Now with a new responsibility on the horizon, it would be tough.

But well worth it.

--

The following day, the gang all met at the diner for lunch just as planned. They were all curious and eager about what the couple had wanted to tell them, and they were pretty sure it was big, if they were all being gathered here.

"So what's the big news?" Naruto asked. "Wait, don't tell me! You're getting married!"

Teah laughed, blushing a little. "No, no. That's not it."

Itachi stayed silent, though he did send Shippo a rather dark look, as if daring him to let it be something bad. Though, his look earned him a swat with a newspaper from Taiyo. "Go on, what is it?"

Shippo sighed and looked at Teah, giving a nervous smile. "Well…er…We have a bit of a problem. First off…I'm gonna be moving out, and we're buying our own place, and well…there's a bit more…."

Itachi glared at the man some more, once again earning a swat, and a chuckled from his boyfriend.

"Um...well..." Teah said, clearing her throat, and then mumbled something incoherently.

Not understanding, everyone stared, confused and curious.

"What was that?" Naruto leaned toward her, holding a hand to his ear. "Speak up, Teah-nee-chan! Can't hear you!"

"I'm pregnant!" Teah blurted.

Silence. No reaction.

At least until...

"OH MY GOD!" Naruto exclaimed loudly and hugged Teah tightly. "That's so awesome!! Congratulations!"

"Wow...oh my goodness..." Casana murmured, wide-eyed. "You're really pregnant?"

Teah nodded slowly. "Yes."

Fai gave a faint gasped, then smiled. "Teah! That's amazing Nya~~"

Taiyo's eyes went wide and she right away looked at Shippo who rubbed the back of his head with a nervous laugh. Her amber eyed looked back at Teah, then she giggled. "Yay!.....But I get to babysit….."

Sasuke went pale for a moment and was silent, not trusting himself to talk.

Itachi sure was though. He stood and in two steps had a grip on Shippo's collar, holding him close. "Your…dead"

"Ehehehe, n-now Itachi! Calm down!"

"Fat chance you ass. I warned ou if you ever brought any harm to Teah I'd make you dig your own grave, but this, THIS?! You better say your prayers."

Immediately Teah stood and grabbed her cousin's arm. "Itachi, stop it! It was an accident! We used protection, and maybe the condom broke! But despite that...we both want this. He'd never do anything to hurt me. Please Itachi, stop it. We want our child, together."

Blinking, Naruto tried to lighten the mood a little. "Uh, yeah! Hey! It's not that bad, right? It was an accident, but if they're both happy with having the baby, it's okay! C'mon Sasuke, cheer up! I know it's shocking and you're not very fond of ol' Captain here, but it's okay! Teah-nee-chan isn't hurt!"

"Yes." Teah agreed, releasing Itachi. "I know it's shocking to you guys, and not the best time to be in this predicament, but we'll make it work, and I'm confident we can raise our child."

After a moment Itachi sighed and let go of the boy. Crossing his arms he let his dark eyes fall to the floor, not bothering to look up and risk meeting Teah's gaze. He cared deeply for his cousin and would kill if anyone ever harmed her, and well the boy had to admit it that it made him quite over-protective.

Taiyo smiled and walked over to the two boys, placing a hand on both their shoulders. "Nii-San, Teah-chan is growing up. You need to understand…"

"….I do…"

When the boy didn't reply, Shippo turned to Teah nad gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "Mmh…not the best reaction, but not the worse He could have shot me!"

"I still can"

"……"

"You will not." Teah's glare hardened. "If you do anything, I swear I will make you regret it, and you can bet I'm promising you that."

"Whoa-ho there!" Naruto jumped in between them all. "Getting too violent here! Let's all calm down, this is a happy moment! We'll drink to the baby! C'mon! To the baby!"

They all raised their glasses. "To the baby!"

~~--~~--~~--~~

After the gang had all gone home, Shippo stayed. He was sitting on the couch, his magenta eyes staring out the window. They were filled with sadness and regret. He was very happy about a baby, but the fact that it was Teah….it made him happy and regretful at the same time. He was taking away her life.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, his eyes falling closed. All those time people would tell him he was the kid who would ruin things for everyone around him, he thought they were just jerks. Now he knew they were right. Wonderful.

--

"You're really okay with this, aren't you?"

Teah nodded, looking down at her bed covers. "Yeah, I am. I know it's kind of sudden, and the timing isn't the greatest, but I want to do this, and I know he does too."

Casana smiled. "I'm glad you're okay with it and taking a mature approach. I have to admit, I was so worried about you in all this. But I'm glad you guys are working it out."

"I know, and to be honest, I was scared to death when I found out." Teah took the test she'd used that morning, staring at it. "I was so scared he would freak out, or get angry, or worse, leave me. I know that's irrational, but still."

"I can understand." The brunette shrugged. "But hey, Shippo's happy about it and I can see you are too, so it all turned out okay."

"Yeah." Teah smiled a little. "I guess I'm still a little nervous about it all, but I'm pretty confident that things are going to be okay."

"That's a girl." Casana ruffled her hair. "Hey, I'm gonna get going now. I've got a date!"

"Keep your legs closed." Teah teased. "Don't end up like me!"

"Not yet." Casana winked as she went out the door. "But I do sure as hell want his baby." She closed the door behind her, her footsteps fading off downstairs.

With a small sigh, the ravenette lay back on her bed, gently rubbing her stomach. It was a lot to think about, and babies were certainly a huge responsibility. She would have to change her college schedule and probably take the courses from home, and also work more overtime to save up some money.

But what concerned her the most was Shippo, because although she knew he was happy about it all, she had a stinging feeling of regret.

_Now he has to live his life according to our little accident... I know he's happy, and I'm happy too, no doubt, but have I really caused him to put his life on hold_

There was a light knock on the door and Shippo opened the door, walking in. He gave the girl a soft smile and walked over to the bed, laying next to her, his hand on her stomach. He gave the girl a kiss on the cheek and sighed lightly. "Hey"

The silver haired boy wasn't sure what to do so he gave her a slight kiss then moved his lips slightly, whispering in her ear. "I'm sorry Teah. I love you, I do, but….I hurt you. I mean, I got you pregnant!" He sighed and kissed her neck, gently nuzzling the skin. "I'm sorry for putting a stop on your dreams for the tiem being…but, well I love you, and I love this child and no matter what nothing, and I mean NOTHING will stop me from helping you raise this child"

He stared at the girl, then smiled, a soft look in his magenta eyes. "Because I love you Princess."

Teah smiled, giggling in light amusement. "Don't worry yourself over it, because even though it was sudden, we still have our lives ahead of us, and it's okay if I have to put some things on hold for the time being. To be honest I was more worried about you, given everything. We'll raise this child together, and I know we'll be good parents." She squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"We're in this together. I'm with you to the end."

Shippo smiled and held the girl close with a warm kiss. "Always love, always."

* * *

O.o SHippo's in some deep shit now X3


End file.
